Desire by Starlight
by TextGirl
Summary: Can love and desire happen anywhere or anytime? Can the desire of two lovers find each others hearts despite the circumstances? Meet Shizuru a porn star floating in the endless void of adult entertainment. Meet Natsuki a homeless girl an outcast by society. Can these two find love within the industry known for lust or overcome? Shiz/Nat pairing. Futa type theme. A Lot of smut R
1. Desired by Fate Part 1

_**AN: This is a new story I just thought of its sort of crazy, but bear with me folks. All I can tell everyone is there will be a lot of smut as well as futanari so yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Desire by Starlight…**_

* * *

_I don't know what sucks even more being cold or being hungry. _ The young teenager with blue raven hair sat within the alley her body cold form the air within Tokyo. The cold from Tokyo was like a gust of the bitter reality of life that had hit her bones only causing anger and sorrow to her body. _I guess winter is coming soon I have to make do with what I have, but first I need something to eat._

The raven-haired girl knew exactly how these streets went from the tender age of elven she was an abandoned case by the woman she called mother as well as society. Picking up everything she knew from the street she found street life to be more useful than a book knowing the life of the Tokyo streets she managed her way around.

From dodging child molesters, child services, and the police the emerald-eyed teen thought of herself as pretty crafty as well as very intuitive. This was the life of Natsuki Kuga and she liked the way it was.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Come on Shizuru I mean this is your big chance I mean this is a big shoot were talking millions." Taking off her Armani glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose for the upcoming head ache that was about to come.

"Look Reito I know that you're my manager, but come on I mean I thought we were done after that other shoot."

"I know my friend, but this is big I mean it's double the money and it seems like everyone loves it come on you might as well use what you have. I mean it's going to over before you know it I mean all you have to do is fuck her and blow your load in her face simple right."

Sighing for the fifth time she looked up to the now dark Tokyo sky her mind momentarily drifting to a place where the speed of the city life did not catch her.

"Fine I'll do this but after I'm taking a break do you hear me," said Shizuru with her trademark Kyoto accent.

"Ok, ok I'll call Yamada and discuss your contract as well as the script."

"Ok make sure you send me a copy of the script."

"Where are you headed right now," asked the dark-haired manager.

"I'm heading home after I come from a walk in the park. I should hope by the time I get back that you'll be around to fax this script to me."

"Yeah I will take care yeah?"

"Hai I will," said the tawny-haired woman before hanging up the phone.

_Take care of myself huh? It seems like nothing's changed when it comes to that. This life I live is nothing but an empty void and I'm the contributor to its fantasies as well as the people's wildest dreams._

This was the life of Shizuru Fujino an endless void of empty expectations.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Entering the convince store the raven-haired woman walked in. As soon as she walked in she was given a strange look by both customers and clerk alike. Natsuki looked down at her old ratty grey hoodie as well as her light blue jeans that that contained various holes that were covered in mud and dirt. The emerald-eyed girl looked forward as she made her way within the store.

_Always with the strange looks bunch of idiots. _The raven haired girl looked around until she found the isle that she was looking for in doing so she looked at her target of interest.

"Yes they have it," said Natsuki to herself.

_**Natsuki's P.O.V**_

_If there's one thing I learned on these streets you have to be smart as well as fast. Doubt can get you caught as well as slow you down so it's wise to say doubt should be the last thing on a person's mind._

Taking a small bag of chips as well as mayonnaise she stuffed them into her thin hoody. Making her way to the front of the line looking at the distraction in front of her she quickly walked out only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Hey put them back," said the guard holding her arm tightly a glare on his face. Knowing that she could not risk herself she kicked the guard's knee cap with a hard force causing her own feet to suffer the impact of the pain through her worn out almost thin converse. Unlocking her arm free she ran out the store all looked in shock and wonder as the younger woman ran away.

"Call the police I'm going after her," shouted the guard to the store clerk.

"Damn it this asshole is still chasing me," said Natsuki looking back into the distance. It wasn't until she hit a hard but soft chest almost losing her balance she looked with a smile to the man that she almost lost her balance with before running again.

"_Now she was cute just perfect for the role I have,"_ thought the man with the long braid before walking.

"That was close I can't fall it would suck getting caught like that."

Running into the park that she saw across the street the cobalt-haired woman ran fatigue threatening to catch in her lungs as well as mind. Looking back she did not see the person in front of her before crashing into an unseen force. Shortly after, she was on her back instead of seeing the night sky the cobalt-haired woman looked into another beauty. Staring into each other's eyes the tawny-haired woman looked with bewildered at the woman below her for the first time a flood of emotions came to her heart.

"Hey I'm busy here are you going to get the hell of off me?"

"Ara well hello to you too," said Shizuru with a smile.

Looking at the person before her Natsuki looked to see the stranger's handsome yet beautiful features. From their tawny-hair that was neatly placed into a pony tail to their cute shapely button nose to their strong yet calm jaw line. Natsuki felt her heart throb at the person on top of her quickly replacing the feeling she looked up once again in anger.

"Hey are you fucking deaf I said get off of me," said Natsuki pushing the person on the chest.

_What the hell he has boobs? Enough of that I have to hide._

Allowing herself to be pushed the tawny-haired woman watched as the cobalt-haired woman jumped behind the bushes that lay behind the park bench hoping that the cover of night would hide her. Soon as anticipated the guard came towards the tawny-haired woman his face drenched in water as he panted for air.

"H-Have you seen anyone run though here," said the guard.

Looking from the bench Natsuki could see the tawny-haired woman and the security guard interact. Hearing everything that was told the emerald-eyed teen prayed that her luck wouldn't run short.

"Ara I did see someone run though here they knocked me down and dropped this stuff," said Shizuru with a smile before getting up and handing the jar of mayo and chips to the guard.

_What the fuck! How did she get that?_

"I see thanks. Which direction did they head?"

_Please don't tell please don't tell._

Without the guards notice she looked momentarily at the bench were the emerald-eyed teen was at. Shizuru could see that the young teen was in panic smiling inwardly to herself as if she understood the situation. "Ara I believe that they went that way and made a left," said Shizuru pointing to the long narrow direction.

"Thank you so much for your help," said the guard in a happy smile before running.

"Well that path should keep him busy for a while," said Shizuru looking towards the bench. Walking towards the bench Shizuru took a seat stretching her arms on each side of the bench before crossing her legs. Looking towards the back of the bench she could see the emerald-eyed teen crouched on the ground looking to see if everything was clear. Once everything was clear the cobalt-haired stranger stood up looking over to the tawny-haired stranger with a glare.

"Well I'm glad everything turned out well for you, but I just lost my food thanks to you!" Standing up Natsuki noticed that the crimson-eyed stranger towered over her.

"I see…well then allow me to make it up to you with dinner at my place."

"Screw off," said the younger woman flicking off the tawny-haired woman before walking off into the street. Smiling to herself she looked over to the teen.

"Ara I believe that we will meet again just so you know my name is Shizuru Fujino," shouted the within distance for the cobalt-haired woman to hear.

_What an interesting g lady that was…_

* * *

_**AN: Please read and review for all the fans that are following taming the fire I still will be posting up that fic as well as this please read and review and spread the word of this story.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Hey you look like you have some talent I have a job for you."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	2. Desired by Fate Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Reito!" The tawny-haired woman walked with a furious stride as she glared at the man to her left side the older man held his hands up in defense to shield himself from the crimson-eyed woman's wrath.

"Look, look, come on Shizuru the only reason why I kept this from you is because I knew you were up to the challenge. I mean what happened to the old Viola that would fuck her way through a paper bag?"

"That still isn't the point Reito you know my rules," said Shizuru with a glare before pressing the elevator button.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I hope everything is order Ms. Fujino?" Flipping through the paper work Shizuru looked up toward the man dressed in black and white holding an office phone._

"_Yes Yamada it seems like everything is in order," said Shizuru before signing the contract._

"_Did she sign," asked Yamada over the speaker phone._

"_Yes she did sign old friend it's a shame you couldn't be here," said Reito passing the contract over towards the other end of the table._

"_Don't worry you'll see me soon enough right now I'm holding out an open casting for the role," said the man over the phone._

"_Open casting what does he mean I thought I was working with one of the actresses I usually work with," asked Shizuru with confusion on her brow._

"_You didn't tell her yet Reito."_

"_Well…ahhh…"_

"_Tell me what," said Shizuru letting her anger get the best of her._

"_I might as well tell her. Look Shizuru you're going to be within a movie skit called the Desire by Starlight it features you and three other different women. In the first scene you're going to cum in her pussy I mean nothing special I'm sure you have done it before according to Reito."_

_Glaring at the older man Shizuru looked at the phone as if it were venom. "What else is there? Because I'm looking at my mangers face and he's looking really guilty right now."_

"_Yeah there are two more things," supplied Reito._

"_What is it," said Shizuru in a bland tone._

"_She's sixteen and a virgin," said the older man over the phone._

"_What the hell I want out of this contract!"_

"_Now, now Fujino I understand your concern, but no one is going to know also you do need to remember the consenting age in this country is sixteen."_

"_I don't care if the consenting age is fourteen I'm not doing it!"_

"_Well must I remind you Fujino-sama under section B-4 you are required to act out to the best of your abilities your directors vision," said Yamada. Knowing that she was beat and the damage had been done Shizuru grabbed her stuff before storming out of the meeting room._

"_Well I think she took that well," said Yamada._

"_I don't think so I think I'm out of a job," said Reito loosening his tie._

"_Well just make sure she's here by Monday so we can start the casting call," said Yamada before hanging up the phone._

_**Present day…**_

"Man that Fujino she's crazy I wonder why she's so against this I mean she should think of money that she's going to get," said Yamada with a smile.

"Whatever just what the hell are we looking for anyways," said the red-haired girl filing her nails.

"What do you mean whatever? Fujino is a star player in this industry I'm sure when she fucks you would have to pry her off of you."

"Sure she can't be that scary," said Nao looking at her nails. The two walked until they saw a scene before them erupt they both stopped and watched the scene unfold.

"Look bitch we ani't hiring and we don't need any help from people like you," said the gruff man throwing out the cobalt-haired teen before closing the door.

"Fuck you man," said Natsuki before flicking the man behind the door off. Picking herself up off the ground Natsuki brushed off what little dirt she could off of her jeans before walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait Ms...,"

"Natsuki turned around to see the man from yesterday his glasses covering his eyes his hair neatly braided. Alongside him was a girl about her age filing her nails with a dull expression on her face.

"What do you want I'm short on time," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Hey you look like you have some talent I have a job for you."

"If you want me to have sex with you your shit out of luck I'm not a prostitute pervert," said Natsuki with a glare. Smiling at the younger woman he looked at her with respect.

"I gotta respect your resolve kid I saw you running last night from that guard that's sum pretty tricky stuff. So how long have you been homeless?"

"Listen bud that's none of your business," said Natsuki glaring at the older man.

"Yea your right it's none of my business, but your correct I am in a business of sorts I'm making a multimillion dollar film and I'm looking for the next star. I already have an associate right now who can testify for you I mean do you really want to live out on the street worried about how you're going to eat day after day.

"Look bud I'm not into that kind of thing so fuck off."

"Let's go Yamada she's too scared to grow up," said Nao nonchalantly. Looking at the red-headed girl Natsuki walked over towards the teen.

"Let me tell you something don't push me I have seen things that you couldn't possibly image," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Oh really... How's the job search going? I love the interview outfit."

"Why you…"

"Ok ladies enough here's my card Natsuki call me if you change your mind," said Yamada handing the younger teen a white card.

"I don't need that," glared Natsuki.

Slipping the card in her almost completely torn grey hoody pocket the older man smiled before speaking. "Look if you're worried about something now's not the time to doubt this life your living is no life at all. You know how these streets work and you know the coldness of others as well as the streets I'm just saying think about it," said the older man in a gentle voice.

Emerald-eyes looked as the two walked away her hear thumping in her chest it was the first time that Natsuki Kuga was given a choice.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shizuru sat on the same bench that she spotted the young raven haired woman at last night partly responsible for her miss placed disposition.

_I can't believe I had a dream about that girl. Look at me waiting her like a lost puppy it's not like she's going to want me I am practically a whore on camera._

The tawny-haired woman eyes snapped open at the sound of the sudden noise. Shizuru looked up to see the young teenager of her dreams thee air in Shizuru's throat threatened to end her life as she stood up.

"Ara, ara look who it is its stranger-san you finally here to get that dinner that I owe you?"

Looking with a blush at the older woman Natsuki looked away from the woman's teasing glare and returned one of her own.

"Look you going to pay me back or what," asked Natsuki with a blush. Looking warmly at the younger teen Shizuru smiled before taking the younger woman's arm.

"Most certainly," said Shizuru looking down. Walking to the street Natsuki noticed a brand new 2013 scion FR-S Natsuki looked in awe at the car.

"You like stranger-san?"

"Hell yeah I like…this car isn't even on the market yet," said Natsuki looking at the interior of the car.

"Ara yes you can say I have connections of sorts."

"Yes either that or a lot of money what do you do for a living," asked the teenager with hopeful emerald-irises.

"Ah… I'm in sales."

"Oh I see well are we going to get in or what?"

"Kannin na yes how rude of me, "said Shizuru opening the car door for the younger teen.

Once on the road Shizuru looked with a genuine smile at the younger teen before her wanting to find out everything about the mysterious girl beside her she spoke.

"So, stranger-san how old are you?"

"I'm s-sixteen," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara I see...why aren't you in school right now?"

"Umm… can we talk about something different," said the cobalt-haired teen with annoyed expression.

"As you wish stranger-san, but I do have one request." Looking over to the older woman's honest crimson-irises Natsuki felt a pool in her gut build at the site of the tawny-haired woman.

"Yeah what it is?"

"Can you tell me your name," said Shizuru with an honest smile. Feeling her heart warm for the first time at the older woman's voice Natsuki smiled for the first time in five years.

"My name is Natsuki...Natsuki Kuga."

* * *

_**AN: I'm so happy to see the reviews on this chapter I thought it was going to be a complete fail as for everyone that's asking who is the Futa I can't tell you that accept read the first chapter and you'll know. The next chapter is going to be a ball breaker so tune in and review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask her to pay up front you know how her kind can be," said the waiter in a snobbish tone._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	3. Desired by the Stars Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"S-So where are you taking me?"

"Ara I'm guessing you don't like surprises," said Shizuru driving. Natsuki took the time to observe the person in front of her noticing this time that this person was not a male the emerald-eyed teen relaxed. The homeless girl's eyes wondered to Shizuru's form. The tawny-haired woman was sporting a pair of Armani glasses as well as a black button down with a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"If I hadn't known any better I would say you look like race car driver right now."

"Oh really only considering I'm going within the speed limit," chuckled the tawny-haired woman. The laughter was contagious as they both laughed at the joke.

"Forgive my manners but I didn't tell you where we were going. It's a little restaurant up town that I go to."

"Oh I see…"

"Don't worry I have enough money for the both of us and I do owe you for the food that you lost," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Damn right you do I had to go somewhere else you know." A short silence made its way in the empty car both of Natsuki and Shizuru's hairs stood as the silence continued.

"How long…"

"Excuse me…"

"How long have you been homeless?" Rolling her eyes with a bitter smile she looked into the setting sunset with tears bubbling in her eyes rolling her eyes once again to save the upcoming tears from falling she looked out the window.

"You know you're the second person today to ask me that shit," said the cobalt-haired teen rougher than usual.

"Kannin na for that I didn't mean to intrude. Well we are here," said Shizuru before pulling up. Natsuki looked to see the restaurant it was decorated with white marble with gold trimmings representing angels. The look was impressive to make anyone think that they were in heaven, but only the cobalt-haired teen knew the truth.

"Look Shizuru I don't think we sh…"

"Excuse me Ms. I'll be taking your car now," asked a young chaffier. Getting out of the car Natsuki and Shizuru made their way towards the front. Emerald-eyes could scan and see the nervousness and disgust of the other patrons.

"Look at her why is she here kami she smells," whispered one patron.

Once up to the front Shizuru went in taking the younger girl with her biting her lip nervously Natsuki could feel the cold swell within her stomach. Wanting nothing more than the woman beside her to fill her with the feelings of warmth and subtlety from earlier she held back.

Once in Shizuru pulled out the younger teen's seat Natsuki sat in she looked at the menu trying to hide from the prying eyes that threatened to rip her apart.

"Ara is something wrong?"

"N-No it isn't I'm sorry," said Natsuki putting the menu down. _Come on Kuga don't let these snobs get to you so what people have said worse to you._

"S-So how old are you Shizuru," asked Natsuki in an uneven yet interested tone. Setting her chin on top of her hand Shizuru looked deeply into the emerald-eyed woman's eyes.

"W-What…"

"That's they first time you have asked me anything," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh I hadn't noticed well are you going to answer," said Natsuki with a blush.

"I'm 2-"

"Excuse me Ms. are you ready to order," interrupted the upcoming waiter. From the look for it Natsuki could tell that this man held the same sentiments as the others in the restaurant. From the moment that she and Shizuru entered she noticed that they weren't served as quickly as the others until now.

"Yes we are ready to order are you ready as well Natsuki," asked Shizuru with a warm smile.

"Yes I'll have the-"

"Forgive my rudeness Fujino-san but I must say this," commented the waiter. Shizuru and Natsuki looked at the older man with confused curiosity on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask her to pay up front you know how her kind can be," said the waiter in a snobbish tone.

That was the last straw for the cobalt-haired teen as soon as that comment was said Natsuki rushed out tripping on a nearby chair noticing that the others in the restaurant started to laugh. Picking herself up she started to run the tawny-haired woman's voice never reaching her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Don't worry this film is going to be great I mean come on its going to add another woody to my collection," said Yamada with a smile.

"I know and it's going to make Shizuru a lot of money but…"

"But what buddy?"

"I can't help but feel that Shizuru is getting bored."

"Bored I mean what could she possibly get bored off of this is Viola," said Yamada with a smirk.

"I don't know I mean it could be a thing of her being exploited the way she is I mean there aren't many people that are like her you know," said Reito.

"I know look if everything goes well I'll ask her if she wants to get out early on her contract I do have to understand that she partly female."

"Is that a hint of sympathy in your voice Yamada," said Reito sarcastically.

"Don't push it but before I do this just talk to Shizuru and see where she's at I just hope that it's not the reason you gave earlier."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki walked the streets alone and confused her heart ached at the state of her mind. She could feel no longer, no longer did the existence that she known seemed real. Now her life felt like a pointless void that Natsuki could no longer escape.

Feeling the wind pick up on her small form she felt her hunger once again rise taking out the bread that she swiped form the restaurant she nibbled lightly on it. The taste felt bland as her mood had spoiled her hunger it was at this time tears flowed freely down her cheeks finding a nearby wall the emerald-eyed teen slid down letting herself go.

Once again the wind started to pick up and soon rain fell on her form putting her hands in her grey hoody pocket Natsuki felt a strange piece of paper within her hand. Natsuki's mind kept thinking back to earlier within the day and the vision of the red-haired girl.

_Let's go Yamada she's too scared to grow up._

Gritting her teeth and gripping the paper Natsuki ran to the nearest pay phone a fire in her heart all doubts pushed aside.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I'm recently looking into another girl, but I think one of these girls are going to be perfect for her I mean come on Fujino is going to wreck those girls. Yeah I know wait I'm getting another call," said Yamada.

Pulling the cell phone back he looked to see that the phone was coming from a local pay phone accepting the charges he answered.

"Hello Yamada speaking."

"Umm hi."

"Oh if it isn't the little blue-haired girl from earlier I knew you would change your mind."

"Look I didn't say I was going to do it I just want to meet up with you to discuss this film I'll be waiting downtown where we first met."

"Ok I'll see you then."

* * *

_**AN: well thanks for the wonderful reviews I just talked to my bestie and she told me not to forget my other stories so I'll be bouncing back and forth between stories.**_

_**Preview: **__"You're going to be first up with working with Viola on Monday," said Yamada._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	4. Desired by the Stars Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. Also to about the who's a futa thing please everyone I encourage you to reread the first chapter and then you'll know who's the futa.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Would you like some more coffee?"

Natsuki looked with nervous eyes she looked around to smell the fresh cooking of fries and the steamed beef Natsuki tried to fight the urge to ask for a meal so instead she settled for coffee.

"No I'm fine," said the younger teen to the waitress.

"You know you can order anything you like take this as a payment up front," said Yamada with a smirk. Looking with a glare she sipped the last of her coffee before speaking.

"Well save it I'm just here to see what the deal is nothing more nothing less. So, you can keep your charity ok I haven't said yes to anything yet."

"Well now I understand you have your pride now, but hear me out at least. Look you have an opportunity to make something out of yourself to get off these streets."

"You make it sound like you're my pimp," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Look I'm not into that business if you don't believe me then look at this," said Yamada throwing an old newspaper clipping at the teen. Natsuki looked that the clipping to see the same man sitting before her holding an award his cocky smile showing even when fame looked him in the eye.

"So what these could have been photo shopped." Sitting back and taking a long sip of his luke-warm coffee he put the cup down and smirked. "Fine don't believe me but if you can't believe me then believe yourself you know why you're down here."

Natsuki looked at the paper with a glare and then to the man who had a smirk plastered on his face. The cobalt-haired teen knew all her life that this is what she wanted to avoid wanting to call the tawny-haired woman for her advice she realized she held no number for her.

"So how much is the pay and who will I be sleeping with?"

"Att'a girl well the way this work's out is I work in the department of chick friendly porn."

"Huh chick friendly porn what the hell is that?"

"Well you see its sub-genre porn that caters to all women even though our general public tends to be men we use an all-female cast no men in involved." It was Natsuki's turn to smirk a cocky smile before speaking.

"What Yamada feeling sympathy for the ladies?" Enjoying the younger woman's fire Yamada threw back a comment of his own. "Well now I do happen to be a prominent ladies man if I do say so myself."

"Right so how does this thing work?"

"Well I'm going to ask you a few questions and you can answer them if there are some that you don't want to answer then fine no pressure."

"Fine," said Natsuki rolling her eyes.

"Ok…first question how old are you?"

"Sixteen…"

"Ok…that checks out next are you a virgin?" The cobalt-haired teen almost spit out her coffee at the question that the braided man asked. Looking at with a death glare she put down her coffee before speaking.

"What the hell kind of question is that," asked the younger woman with a blush.

"Huh it's a question I ask all women is there a problem?"

"Damn right it is!"

"You know you don't have to answer if you don't want to you didn't have to freak out just so you know everyone is looking at you," said Yamada looking at the others who were smirking. Looking at the smirks Natsuki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before finding the silver wear below her interesting.

"So…are you going to answer the question or shall I skip that?"

"Yes…"

"Huh you mean yes you are a virgin or yes you want to skip the question."

"Yes you retard I am a virgin," hissed Natsuki in a hushed tone.

"Well that's good to know."

"Ok last question are you willing to work with transsexuals or hermaphrodites?"

"Huh I though you said this was chick friendly porn?"

"It is but we also specialize in other cases," said Yamada putting down the pen he was holding.

"Other cases..."

"Natsuki have you ever heard the word futanari?"

"Huh what the hell is that is that some kind of alien thing like sputnik?" Laughing to himself Yamada looked at the childlike innocence that the teen possessed.

"No but it is something that is foreign to the nature of normal. You see Natsuki a futanari is another half as you know there are two kinds of sexes male and female, but along those lines there is a few that land in between and those are called futanari's or hermaphrodites."

"So what does that have to do with this job," said Natsuki raising a curious eyebrow.

"You know what you have a beautiful look for the screen."

"Just tell me what it means damn it!"

Once again Natsuki felt all eyes on her as the people around her looked once again at the out bust once again finding the silver wear interesting Natsuki glared at the older smiling man.

"Why are you embarrassing me just tell me you ass."

"If you think that all these eyes are embarrassing now just wait until you're in front of our cameras," Yamada pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it to the younger teenager.

"Here's something for you to start I booked you in the same hotel as mine. Show up in the front lobby on Monday elven and if I were you get some new clothes."

"But I haven't made my-"

_"_You're going to be first up with working with Viola on Monday," said Yamada.

Natsuki looked at the wad of money her eyes wide she wasn't sure where to start counting "There's fifteen hundred for a start you'll get your other portions after the screen test," said Yamada standing up and putting on his jacket.

"I'll be at the luxury inn in room 413 you'll be in room 407 just say your name to the man in the front."

"Why are you doing this and how do you know if I'll just run off with the money?" Smirking and looking to the younger teen and ruffling her cobalt locks he spoke.

"I know you'll keep your word because I can see the honesty in your eyes."

"Honesty I believe I'm fresh out of that," said Natsuki before smirking.

"Well if you can prove me wrong the choice is yours good bye my little blue-haired warrior," said Yamada before leaving.

_What should I do? What would __**she **__do? _

_**Meanwhile…**_

After the blue-haired teen ran the tawny-haired woman ran after her until her feet gave out from under her. Knowing that the younger woman was more fit then she was the tawny-haired woman decided to head back. After threatening the owner of the restaurant with a lawsuit Shizuru left with a rage. Driving at the fast speed she let her anger take to the road it wasn't until she stopped at a light that she thought of the cobalt-haired teenagers words form earlier.

"She's right I do look like I'm in a race," said Shizuru with a smile. She drove all the way until she was lead to the very park that she met the cobalt-haired teen in. Shizuru walked aimlessly around the park looking to where the blue haired girl went her mind in turmoil at the events of earlier the numbness seeping into her bones.

_Why am I acting this way it's not like I'm interested in Natsuki?_

It wasn't until she saw someone sitting on the park bench narrowing her eyes so she could see in the pale moonlight. The tawny-haired woman could see that it was the woman that she had been waiting to see for the last four hours. Running up to the younger teen Shizuru looked with a shit-eating grin at the teenager Natsuki looked at the older woman with tears in her eyes.

"Shizuru…do you ever feel like you made a horrible decision?" Taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the cobalt-haired teen's shoulders Natsuki looked up into the woman before smiling.

"Yes I feel like that every day of my life."

* * *

_**AN: Well I think that's a good place to end don't you think I'm so surprised at the volume of reviews I'm getting thank you all and I hope to get more reviews from you all.**_

_**Preview:**__ "What the hell?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	5. Desired by Fame Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki walked along the park at least ten times before they reluctantly noticed they had to leave the park the tawny-haired woman knew that she could not let the younger teen go.

"What's this," said Natsuki looking at the paper in her hand.

"It's my number I don't care where you are I'll except any charge just call me when ever," said Shizuru with soft wine color eyes.

"Oh ok umm…"

"Yes Natsuki," said Shizuru with an honest smile.

"Can you drop me off to this address," said Natsuki pointing to the address on the blank card.

"Ara is Natsuki going to tell me she's a princess now?"

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"This address is in an upper part of Tokyo and I thought after tonight that…up town would be the last place you would want to be," said Shizuru hiding behind her bangs.

"Well I just got a hold of someone and they said that they can put me up for the night," said Natsuki with a blush on her face.

"You're not…" looking into the tawny-haired woman's eyes her eyes widened in horror at the thought that the older woman was having.

"What no its nothing like that! I got a job and they helped to assist me in getting a place this is just temporary," said Natsuki with a light glare. Walking to her car Shizuru opened the back trunk to pull out a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Oh I see well in that case here," said the older woman handing the pair of clothes to the teen.

"T-Thanks but what are these for?"

"I'm sure when you get to the hotel you're going to want to change and take a hot shower," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes I see thank you," said the cobalt-haired teen holding the clothes close to her chest with a blush.

"You're welcome Natsuki now let's get you to where you have to go," said Shizuru holding open the door for the younger teen. The two drove in silence as they let the night sky guide their way to their destination. Once there Natsuki stood outside of the car looking warmly at the tawny-haired woman.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes Shizuru I'll be fine just to show you I'll call you once I'm in ok," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ok well I'll see you for dinner."

"Huh I thought that we had dinner," asked Natsuki with confusion.

"Kannin na but tonight was no dinner, tonight… I saw the way the world really works and I want to try to give you a fair shot."

"Look don't worry about it with this I can take you out," said Natsuki with a smirk while holding up the wad of cash.

"I see well as long as you're alright with something simple then sure I'll go with you on a date."

"R-Really…"

"Ara Natsuki sounds like I just answered her wish," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Well err... I have to go I need to wake up early to do things," said Natsuki with a blush. Looking with an honest smile of her own Shizuru nodded before driving off.

Once off Natsuki looked at the red lights of the older woman's car to see the back lights disappear. Walking to the front lobby she walked with a new confidence only restored to her by the tawny-haired woman. Looking in the lobby and its marble floors Natsuki felt compelled by the structure of the building.

"How can I help you Ms.?" The cobalt-haired woman looked to the manager with hopeful eyes. Looking to see no looks of disgust rested on his features Natsuki spoke.

"Yes I'm Natsuki Kuga I was told that I have a room waiting for me in room 407."

"Ahhh yes you are Natsuki Kuga yes we do have a room waiting for you here's your card key your room is on the fourth floor."

"Thanks…"

Walking to the elevator, the blue-haired teen was happy to see the lobby as well as the elevator was empty. Once in the elevator Natsuki held the clothes that the tawny-haired woman presented to her close to her chest. Taking a smell of the older woman's clothes she thought back towards the conversation of the park.

_**Flashback…**_

_Walking with her arm around the younger teen Shizuru watched as Natsuki calmed her nerves. Paying attention to the much taller woman Natsuki snuggled closer towards the tawny-haired woman who managed to stiffen from contact._

"_Shizuru…a-are you ok?"_

"_Yes I'm fine, but more importantly are you alright have you got everything out of your system?" Nodding her head towards the question emerald irises looked into crimson crystals before speaking._

"_Yea I think I got everything out."_

"_What was it that made you so sad if you don't mind me asking," said Shizuru with a clueless look on her face._

"_It's nothing what about you I mean you said that you feel like you made a horrible decision everyday of your life." Biting her lip Natsuki could see the nervousness in the tawny-haired woman's eyes regretting her question Natsuki averted her emerald-irises._

"_It's my job."_

"_What about your job?"_

"_Well its demanding and I don't really feel happy there you see."_

"_Why don't you just quit," said Natsuki simply. Looking up at the night sky the blue-haired girl could have sworn that she was a tear glisten within Shizuru's wine colored eyes. Wanting nothing more than to take the sadness from the tawny-haired woman's eyes Natsuki reached down within her heart to give the older woman any type of comfort she had._

"_I wish it were that simple I guess I'm just use to the lifestyle I guess," said Shizuru before nervously putting her arm around the younger girl's shoulders._

"_Don't forget money with that you can do anything." Smiling to herself she looked at the hopefulness' in the young teen it reminded her of herself at one point._

"_But, know this Natsuki not all money makes a person happy," said Shizuru in despair._

"_Well yeah but that's why you have friends…I use to have friends." _

"_You still do have friends I'm your friend," said Shizuru with a hopeful smile._

"_Yes you are," said Natsuki with a smile before snuggling closer._

_**Present day… **_

Natsuki opened the room door and looked in shock at the largeness of the room looking with a smile she felt the warmth of the room. In the room the there was a large flat screen television along the left side to the large window there was a small computer. To the right there was a small bathroom with a shower as if she were hypnotized the young teen walked into the bathroom.

_I did it I actually did it, but at what cost. My new life could ether start tomorrow or end before it could begin tomorrow. _

Letting the warm water hit her skin she Natsuki felt herself transform as the dirt and distain came from off of her body. Taking the complementary soap that the hotel offered Natsuki lathered up the soap letting it go through her hair. Moaning out she felt herself loosen up at the relaxing motion of the water.

"Wait a minute what the hell does a futanari look like," said Natsuki out load to herself. Walking out and wrapping herself in a brand new hotel robe Natsuki made her way to the computer. Turning it on she looked for what she was looking for once on the site Natsuki's eyes widened at what she saw.

"What the hell?"

* * *

_**AN: I think that's a great place to end I'm happy that I'm getting reviews but I am going to say this Shizuru is the Futa on this and I'm sticking to that. If you want to read a good Futa with Natsuki I recommend Sombereyes but if you like Shizuru Futa I'm your writer. As for Shizuru appearance I might have facial hair I might not personally the way it goes on in my mind I think it looks hot I wish I could draw it out for guy's lol.**_

_**Preview: **__"Reito why am I here?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	6. Desired by Fame Part 2

_**AN: I'm sorry folks I'm an angry, angry bear right now all my data and my stories have been deleted off my flash drive lucky most of my work is done. But lucky I saved my life's work on here else I'll be mad but I'm not going to trip.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage tad bit of lime***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru chewed her fifth piece of ice and looked annoyingly at the men beside her as well as the woman in front of her. Looking at the woman in front of her rub her clit with the purple vibrator in a circular motion, Shizuru felt no desire wanting to get up and leave she realized she couldn't. Shizuru rolled her eyes at Reito who was staring as if he had never seen the pleasures of lust before.

"Reito why am I here?"

"This is a screen test Shizuru and it is the day before we do any official screen casting."

"Yeah sit back and enjoy this girl right here says she can give great oral," said Yamada looking with smile.

"Is that your money talking or is it her," spat Shizuru. Looking at the woman before her she watched as she reached her peak. After watching the woman give a toe curling scream she laid limp her bare chest rising and falling at the motions that her orgasm provided. After another minute the blonde rose up looking at the three that sat on the table.

"How was that?"

"It was fine we will call you back for the fifth scene if we need an extra," said Yamada with a smile. Throwing a lustful smile right back at the older man the blonde tied a robe around herself before speaking.

"I hope you hurry with that call soon who knows I might not be a virgin by the time I get back." Chuckling to himself Yamada smiled at the blonde.

"Well if not I may have a personal scene for you to feature in," said the older man. Rolling her eyes Shizuru looked with a mock glare at the older man. Watching the blonde leave Shizuru and the others looked to each other with curious gazes.

"What the fuck Yamada she sounds like a whore are you sure she's a virgin? Where are you getting these girls?"

"Ah ha I knew it Viola has made her appearance," said the braided-haired man with a smile.

"That's not the point!"

"That's exactly the point what happened to the old Viola? Who was so horny that she would call me in the middle of the night asking for the next earliest shoot with the next female?"

"Yamada buddy come on why do-"

"Stay out of this Reito she needs to hear this look if you don't like this industry so much then after this leave. Until then stop acting like this was never apart of you because after you leave this will always be a part of you," said Yamada with a glare.

"Even so I…can't keep li-"

"Aye I'm here to see Yamada," said the red-haired woman looking bored.

"That's what I'm talking about now we have some action going on here," said Yamada snapping out of his anger. Shizuru looked to the red-haired teen she was dressed in a mock high school uniform. Shizuru could see the pink thong that rested between her tight yet firm cheeks.

"We'll let get this shit over with so what happened to the first girl?"

"Oh the first girl she still hasn't shown up but an informant of mine said she is making her way here."

"So you finally got her to give in," said Nao crossing her arms.

"Yes I did so let's get to business on with it top off." Looking with a defiant look the crimson-eyed woman felt her heart beat a tad bit faster as she was reminded of the same look that was withheld with a certain emerald-eyed girl.

"It looks like Shizuru is interested do you want to jump in this personally," asked Yamada. Shizuru felt her throat go dry at question that was asked it was as if she was set back within time. Rubbing her tongue over her teeth in annoyance at the man before Nao held her hand out while looking off somewhere.

"Huh I just paid you I told you'll get the rest after the shoot."

"I don't give a damn I want an advance." Chuckling to herself Shizuru looked at the red-haired girl with a smile on her face before staring at the braided-haired man.

"Looks like she's got you beat and she is determined to do this," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Fine, fine but you're going to have to do something for me Nao," said Yamada with a perverted smirk.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki walked around aimlessly towards the park after taking the rest of the money and spending it on clothes as well as a new cell phone she still felt hollow. After the countless shopping, Natsuki could no longer feel after the events of last night. Her sadness weighed more on her mind as she took each breath her body felt numb to the new sensations that she felt.

_**Last night…**_

"_What the hell?" Looking at the computer Natsuki looked wide emerald-irises as she watched the brunette-haired woman pound into the younger woman's pussy. Natsuki could feel her lips quiver as she looked aimlessly at the under shot that was produced. _

_The cobalt-haired teen looked as the strong yet hard cock drilled aimlessly with speed within the blonde woman's pussy. _

"_Oh Viola please fuck me harder," said the blonde below the brunette._

"_**Just who and the hell is Viola? Is this what I have to do?"**_

_Walking over the younger teen looked at the phone that sat on the dresser dialing zero she was connected to the front desk. After speaking with the front desk the emerald-eyed teen was connected to the one man that she needed to speak to._

"_Hello," answered Yamada._

"_What the fuck man!"_

"_Well if it isn't the blue-haired warrior."_

"_I just took a look at what a futanari is and I had no idea that I would be screwing a…"_

"_Freak…"_

_Natsuki was taken back at them term that was used it was nothing that she had in mind to say, but she kept her mouth closed not knowing what to think herself._

"_I didn't say they were freaks it's just that I don't know if I can do this and this person…Viola. They are going to murder me she's too rough!"_

"_Hahaha you mean Viola actually she's quite good with virgins so I have been told."_

"_Look I don't know if can do this I mean I know I might be able to do this with another female but…"_

"_Look Kuga at the screen test all you're going to do is meet people I mean every screen test is different depending on the person. The role you have is really different from the other role that the other ladies have. So I'm not demanding a lot of you but if you do decided this fully Viola is going to be there to coach you through with everything."_

"_Viola um…what's she uhh him like?"_

"_Huh well first off Viola is a she and she's nice I think you and her would have a great chemistry in the bedroom."_

"_I see…so umm I have your word that this is just a meeting nothing more."_

"_Yes I promise now look I know I said you were first with Viola, but if you're nervous about it then I'll leave you as the third ok."_

_Nodding her head on the phone Natsuki looked to the site before biting her lip to speak. "Yes I understand," said Natsuki in low but quite voice._

"_Alright since there's a schedule change I'll make sure to leave you with the information at the front desk. I really hope to see you there Kruger."_

"_Kruger…"_

"_Yeah that's your screen name Natsuki Kruger. Get some sleep you're going to need it," said Yamada before hanging up. _

* * *

_**AN: I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update this I was busy with work and school but please read and review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Viola don't you think you should get over here and test out the new girl? I mean her pussy practically wet at the site of you."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	7. Desired by Fortune Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. Also this chapter is to my bestie get well honey and drink a lot of liquor it will help your cold.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage small hint of lime***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The cobalt-haired woman's heart thumped at the speed of light as she rushed to make her way into the studio never before had she felt a wave of anxiety and nervousness. Rushing towards the entrance she noticed the studio as well as the guard that was positioned in front of the door.

"Whoa I can't let you in here without a name," said the guard.

"Its Natsuki Kuga I'm the third to see Yamada." The guard pinched his nose in a motion as if he were to itch it flipping through the papers that dangled from the clip board Natsuki saw as he checked off something.

"Oh your Natsuki Kruger well come in we don't have all day," said the guard rudely. Looking rudely at the man Natsuki rolled her eyes before proceeding to go in.

"Look here jackass cut the girl some slack I know your boss personally. So, if you don't want your ass to get grilled show some respect towards people coming in," said a strange voice from behind the cobalt-haired teen.

Looking over her shoulder Natsuki noticed a blonde-haired woman almost catching a noise bleed Natsuki noticed the woman from last night's video.

"Hey you're Natsuki Kruger the new girl right?"

Nodding her head nervously Natsuki felt all her muscles contract after a tireless night of researching and arguments with her own humanity as well as morality she decided. From the walk over at the park to the destination that she was at currently all the cobalt-haired girl could was think.

"Well are you going to speak or what," asked the blonde.

"Y-Yes I'm sorry yes my name is Natsuki Kuga," said the cobalt-haired teen with a blush. Taking the teens hand the blonde-haired woman bushed pass the security. Looking in the studio Natsuki looked as she saw everyone smiling at the motions before her she looked as everyone worked together as if they were a family.

"As you can see everyone has a set schedule here so do one thing and one thing only try not to be late."

"O-Ok…what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I forgot my name is Rose but if you want my real name its Rosalie Claudel nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too so mmm…have you ever worked with Voila," asked Natsuki. Smirking she looked at the younger girl with a smile.

"Well yeah several times you know what you're pretty smart and I like your style most girls don't research this industry out they just jump in."

Natsuki felt her throat catch in her mouth as she looked at the narrow door in front of her. Looking at Claudel she looked on with nervousness. Coming behind her and placing her hands on her shoulders in a gentle manner the blonde whispered hotly within the shell of the younger teen's ear. "We are here go in there." Natsuki could hear the faint moaning beyond the white door looking back at the blonde Natsuki spoke.

"W-Well I don't think I should go in there I mean there are people doing something and they seem busy."

"No go in don't worry you're going to see a lot of sex in this building trust me so you might as well get used to it so come on," said Claudel running in front of the girl while grabbing her hand. Once the door was opened Natsuki's heart stopped within its tracks at the site that she saw before her.

There before her was Shizuru with pants around her ankles looking as the younger-teen wrapped her lips around her member. Gasping at the site before her Shizuru turned around to see the source before her crimson-irises widened as she backed away pulling up her pants. Both looked at each other as if nothing in the world mattered. Only shame and embarrassment filled both Natsuki in Shizuru within the cores of their hearts, it wasn't until a voice came signaling them back to the reality in which other people resided in.

"Hey Natsuki I'm glad you could make it," said Yamada running over before towards the cobalt-haired woman.

"I brought her here and showed her some of the ropes well I have another set to get to good luck Kruger," said Claudel with a smile before leaving.

"Well now that you saw a bit of what we do let me introduce you to everyone here." Natsuki's eyes couldn't leave the tawny-haired woman as she sat in the chair placing her hands over her face in an embracing manner.

"Hey Natsuki are you there?"

"Huh…yeah I am."

"Good I can't have you dozing off I would like you to meet Reito Kanzaki he is Violas manager." Natsuki looked at the tall dark-haired man his suit looked just like his persona portrayed. Shaking the man's hand Natsuki looked with a small smile before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine as well Kruger-san I hope Viola and you work perfectly together, "said Reito.

"Now with that introduction over, I'm going to introduce you to another young lady that you saw and she has just landed the secondary role. Nao if you're not too busy come over here I have someone for you to meet."

Natsuki watched as the teen washed out her mouth walking over she had a stationed look of anger on her facial features.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm taking so long your highness your royal servant here shot a huge load in my mouth," said the red-haired teen wiping her lips.

"I'm sorry that you didn't swallow," said Yamada. Flicking off the older man Natsuki giggled at the antics of the red-haired teen.

"Well we have met before my names Nao Yuuki."

"Yeah I'm Natsuki Kuga, but I guess everyone here is with the stage names."

"Yeah it's a pain in the ass really well Yamada where's my money I have some shopping to do," said Nao holding out her hand.

Digging in his pockets she looked with a grunt he slammed at wad full of bills within the younger woman's hand. "You know you're running out of your check I mean by the time everyone gets paid you may get a little if you keep spending like this." Walking out and counting her money now flicked off the older man. Smiling to himself he walked over towards the last person in the room.

Shizuru could feel her heart beating harder than before right now she was regretting her decision from earlier her mind still haunting her.

_**Earlier…**_

_"Fine, fine but you're going to have to do something for me Nao," said Yamada with a perverted smirk._

"_Yeah what is it," said Nao with a look of anger. Leaning back in his chair he looked at the younger woman before speaking._

"_You're going to have to suck off Viola right here and right now."_

"_What I thought this was just a screen testing you can't possibly do this Yamada," shouted Shizuru._

_"Shizuru __easy now I know your feeling strongly about this but consider something here," aided Reito._

"_Yeah like what should I consider?"_

"_Viola don't you think you should get over here and test out the new girl? I mean her pussy practically wet at the site of you." Shizuru looked at the younger girl her eyes told a story that she had seen long ago in the heart of a certain emerald-eyed teen. Licking her lips she closed her eyes at imagining her hands on the emerald-eyed beauty. After opening her eyes she was influenced with dark desire that ran with lustful heat within her body. _

"_Fine I'll do it but only this once with Yuuki-san's consent," said Shizuru looking over to the blushing Nao._

"_Well that's nice to know so what do you say Nao?"_

"_Fine I'm a little shocked at the change of heart, but I'm going to have to do this sooner or later," said the red-haired woman getting on her knees. Shizuru walked up her cock semi-hard for the woman in front of her after unzipping her pants nothing else in the world mattered. Only time and pleasure existed nothing her body and only within her heart did the raven-haired beautiful cross her mind._

_**Present day… **_

"Now you're going to meet the woman that you're working with she is the main reason why I have been on fire for these last couple of years."

Natsuki looked to see a halo of tawny tresses not wanting to believe the woman in front of her was her friend she spoke in hopes of it being her imagination.

"Hey I'm Natsuki Kruger," said the younger teen holding out her hand. Between her hands that covered her face Shizuru could see the younger-teens hand. Shizuru could feel nothing but hollowness as she looked into emerald-irises that she imagined for these past lonely nights.

"Hi I'm Shizuru Viola but you can call me Viola," said Shizuru looking with a weak smile before taking the younger-teens hand. Feeling the warmth from Natsuki's hand Shizuru could feel her blood run cold as she took the time to process what was happening.

_She must think I'm a freak she's right I am nothing but that! _

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Viola if also if you can. Could you please tell Shizuru Fujino that I would like to speak with her a little later?"

Shizuru looked in shock at the teen before her not wanting to waste anytime Shizuru grabbed the younger teens hand and lead her out the door. Yamada and Reito looked at each other with clueless looks before speaking.

"What was that all about, "asked Reito. Smirking towards himself Yamada watched the door as if something were to happen.

"Nothing my friend, but I do believe we have found our lead actress," said Yamada with a smirk.

_This movie is going to be an interesting movie indeed._

* * *

_**AN: well I think that is a great spot to end this off well I'm going to say this folks please review and read it helps move this process a lot more faster.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Natsuki I…"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	8. Desired by Fortune Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The slamming of metal double doors echoed across the hall of the studio once outside Natsuki could see everything clearly without hesitation. Smiling towards sarcastically towards herself she felt her heart shatter at the woman before her. Natsuki watched as the tawny-haired woman licked her lips as if she were about to explain. Wishing that her lips were the ones to grace the older woman's mouth Natsuki held back the urge.

"Natsuki I..."

"So this is "sales" huh." Shizuru watched as the cobalt-haired woman narrowed her eyes towards her direction. Feeling the drowning emotions that lay behind her emerald irises Shizuru looked lost as she could do nothing, but be swept away.

"Natsuki please let me explain you se-"

"What's there to explain Shizuru you thought I was a fool right you and Yamada. I knew I should have trusted my gut. Is this what your "sales" is about luring homeless girls off the street so you could pimp them."

"No that's not what it i-"

"Then what is it Shizuru? Or wait let me guess you like being pimped around by that man," said Natsuki with an angry smirk. Looking at the woman before her she looked with anger within her eyes, but slowly let go. The cobalt-haired woman slowly witnessed the look of anger dissolve from the tawny-haired woman's face. Doing something that she never thought she would do the crimson-eyed actress in gulfed the younger teen in a hug.

"Get off of me Shizuru," shouted the younger teen. Shizuru's grip grew tighter as the more the Natsuki thrashed and shouted. It was until she was calm that the older of the two decided to speak. Slowly pulling away Shizuru looked to see tears well within the younger teen's eyes.

"Please Natsuki don't cry kannin na."

"I thought we were friends S-Shizuru?

"We are friends and I would like to be around you more often. I-I didn't tell you about this because I was ashamed I know we may have not known each other long, but I felt as if I could trust you but I didn't want you to be disgusted in me. I'm sorry for my dishonor."

"How can I believe you?"

"Please just let me prove it you. Let me prove to you that I would never hurt you Natsuki," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Well you're about to not intentionally I mean," said Natsuki with a blush. Shizuru looked at within the emerald-eyes of the younger woman to only see nothing but pure embarrassment as well as amazement.

"Look we don't have to do that I mean I can tell Yamada to stop you haven't signed a contract have you?"

"No I haven't, but I…want to do this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because for once I want to know what it feels like to be not feel alone," said Natsuki with a deep blush. Shizuru took her hand lifting up the younger teens head to stare into her bright emeralds smiling at the deepened blush she looked with warmth.

"Don't worry you're not alone I'll always be there for you so please leave everything to me," said Shizuru with a smile. Looking with the same hopeful smile Natsuki looked slightly down to see the slight erect member poke in the outline of the tawny-haired woman's jeans.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes…"

"Can we go out to dinner after this is done?"

"Ara…I can't believe Natsuki is being so forward with me. Perhaps she wants to take me out to get me in bed." the cobalt-haired teen looked on with a blush at the older woman before speaking.

"Well…uhh…i-it's not like that."

"Then what is it like hmm…" Natsuki watched as the older woman moved up closer toward the cobalt-haired teen her breath within inches from hers. Gentle hands creasing the blue haired teen's cheeks licking her lips Natsuki could have sworn in the process of doing that she felt the tip of the Shizuru's lips.

"It's like…"

"Viola, Kruger Yamada needs you on set," shouted an unfamiliar voice.

Walking towards in the studio Shizuru gripped the younger teens hand before looking towards the very red and embarrassed Natsuki.

"S-Shizuru what are you doing?"

"I'm proving to you what I have promised," said Shizuru with a smile before leading the younger teen.

Once in the studio Yamada looked over towards the two looking at their entwined hands the braided haired man smiled.

"Well did I miss something?"

"Can it Yamada now I'm here for that screen testing," said Natsuki boldly.

"No need to do that, you're the lead actress along with Viola. So with that being said I'm suggesting that you get some rest tonight and clear your head you're going to need it."

"That's it…your just here to dismiss us?"

"Yea Viola unless you want your cock in Nao's mouth again," said the director with a smirk.

Looking with distain Shizuru looked at the older man before glaring and walking away sharply. Almost in an effort to follow the older woman Natsuki was stopped by a strange yet familiar hand. "Don't worry she gets like this all the time when Yamada says something."

"You're Reito, Shizuru's manger right?"

"Well more likely Viola's manager and Shizuru's friend."

"Oh I see I mean with all due respect you're not acting like a friend clearly Shiz- Ur Viola isn't comfortable with this." Smirking at the younger woman Reito's ember eyes looked into Natsuki's like is ember eyes shined like gold threw the evergreen mountains of the teen's eyes.

"You don't know Viola like I do she loves this business even though she may never say it but she can't live without it."

"What are you saying? She hates this!"

"Really when you walked before "Shizuru" was embarrassed did you see the look in her eyes it was pure fire," said Reito with a smirk.

"Jackass…"

Natsuki walked away looking for the crimson-eyed woman who made her heart skip a beat. Walking out the studio Natsuki was met with a honking of a horn. Turning her back Natsuki looked to see a blue 2013 Camaro with white racing stripes in the middle. In the driver seat Shizuru was now sporting her famous fingerless driving gloves as well as Armani framed glasses. Getting in the car Natsuki looked to see that the older woman's anger had faded. Once off on the road Natsuki looked towards the older woman with a blush her heart pounding in her chest.

Not knowing what this feeling was she chose to hold back as she knew the situation that they both were in.

"I never would take you as a person to wear glasses," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara one does need glasses when they get older I suppose," said Shizuru looking straight at the road.

"How old are you and why are you so against this film being made?"

"Ara Natsuki's full of questions, but what I would like to know more is where did Natsuki get such a nice outfit?"

"Shizuru… your avoiding the question and…thank you I just bought these today actually," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Well next time I would like to go shopping with you seeing as we will be seeing more of each other," said Shizuru looking straight ahead at the road. Once at their destination the two walked in Natsuki noticed it was a small diner and she felt more relaxed.

"I heard that they make the best fries here," said Shizuru sitting down in the booth. Natsuki quickly followed along watching the older woman she looked to see that she was wearing a blue button down top that came towards her belly button as well as a pair of black Levis 501 addition.

"Y-You look nice," said Natsuki looking down with a blush.

"Ara, ookini Natsuki."

"T-There's so much I want to ask you, but I don't know where to start." Looking into the youngerwoman's eyes Shizuru leaned over the table and kissed the younger teen's forehead.

"Take your time and the words will come," said Shizuru before pulling back.

* * *

_**An: I think that's a nice place to end off I mean I have to save some of my ideas right but I cant believe it omg almost 100 reviews I remember a time I could barely get 29 I guess my writing has gotten popular. Please read and review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I'll answer all your questions, but you have to do something for me," said Shizuru looking nervously beyond her smile._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	9. Desired by Passion Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. Oh also next chapter is going to sexy steamy, but I want some reviews in my box before I can post it up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki couldn't figure out the woman that sat in front of her Shizuru was an endless void of questions and a sea of mysteries. Looking into the woman's eyes she could see the mask that the older woman put on her face. Even after being in the streets for so long the sixteen year old could still tell the many emotions that crossed the tawny-haired woman's face.

"You know you're going to have to tell me something sometime," said Natsuki before nibbling from her French fry. Crimson-eyes danced with mirth and excitement as she looked deeply into Natsuki's inquisitive emeralds.

"Ara what are you talking about Natsuki?"

"Come on I basically told you my life story and I haven't heard a single thing about you and your past."

"Is the food good?"

"See there we go with the dodging…ok let's start simple like what's your favorite color or what date where you born. I mean you have to give me something to work on I mean we are friends right?"

_Should I ask her?_

"Hey Shizuru what's up you look lost," said the teenager with a furrowed brows.

"I'll answer all your questions, but you have to do something for me," said Shizuru looking nervously beyond her smile.

"Ok what is it?"

"Ara your just agreeing like that you haven't heard anything yet," said Shizuru surprised at the younger teens spontaneous attitude.

"Well why not I mean it think it's worth me finding out about you," said Natsuki with a small blush. The next action shocked the older woman soon she felt warm lips on her forehead where the younger teen's lips touched. A heavy blush spread across Shizuru's face feeling her heart beat just like in her dreams she wanted nothing to be in the younger teens arms. Smiling warmly at the younger teen she looked as the blue haired teen hid behind her abandoned menu.

"I wanted to ask you if it wasn't too much trouble about your living arrangements," said Shizuru with a blush.

"Huh what do you mean by my living arrangements," said Natsuki confused.

"I mean Yamada isn't going to pay for that hotel room for long, and you don't want your stay there to run you out of money before you can even receive a check."

"I figured as much what a jerk. Well I guess I can stay on the streets for a while or put down on a deposit on an apartment."

"Ara Natsuki but it's not as simple you would be wasting your money trying to bribe these apartment owners to rent to a sixteen year old."

"Well something's got to work I mean I really don't want to be out on the street again." Looking at the despair on the teens face she decided to go in for the kill.

"Natsuki stay with me.

"Huh…

Tilting the teenagers face to where she could clearly see her emerald-irises Shizuru licked her lips before speaking once again.

"Natsuki please stay with me." as if she were under a spell Natsuki could only nod her head as she looked into loving yet gentle crimson orbs.

"I…will…"

Looking out the window Natsuki looked to see the reflection of the younger woman her mind told her to stop but her body as well as heart kept the teen venturing forward.

"Ara you have kept up your end of the bargain now it's my turn."

"Ok…umm can you tell me how old are you?"

"I'm old enough to drink," said the tawny-haired woman with a smile.

"That's not an answer Shizuru," said Natsuki before pouting which the older woman found adorable.

"I'm twenty-seven."

Looking with shock Natsuki spit out of water as she looked into the gentle eyes of the tawny-haired woman. Shizuru finished the rest of her meal and looked towards the younger teen with a smile.

"Ara is there something wrong Natsuki your face is red."

"N-No nothing," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara Natsuki had so many questions please if you have any concerns please let me know."

"Ok…"

Once the two were on the road it wasn't till an hour later that till Natsuki and Shizuru arrived at her destination. She looked in shock at the old styled western house with a press of the button Natsuki jumped at the gate opening.

"My birthday is in December nineteenth if you're wondering."

"Huh..."

"Ara how quick Natsuki is to forget I'm so hurt," said Shizuru walking out of the car and opening the door for the cobalt-teen.

"No Shizuru it's not like that it's just that I can't think of anything to ask you."

"How about we just talk and have tea. Unfortunately my extra guess room is filled but you can take my bed and I will take the couch," said Shizuru unlocking the door.

"O-Or we could just sleep together I mean we are going to do that anyways once on set."

"Ara but you forget your eleven years my junior Natsuki and I don't think it would be good for the neighbors to see," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"So just close the door besides it's not like we are having sex friend's sleep together all the time." It was finally wen Natsuki saw Shizuru's mask break when she began to show concern.

"I know we would sleep together but…"

"But what…"

"Ara this is going to be hard to explain mmm…I get these horrible nocturnal erections." Licking her lips Natsuki could feel a strange yet new feeling arise in the pit of her gut.

_Is this what desire feels like or is this lust is this the thing I have been reading about last night?_ Snapping out of her demeanor, Natsuki looked to the embarrassed look on Shizuru's face.

"I know you want to ask about it…its ok you can if you want to."

"No I won't ask you any questions we are just going to talk about it besides the question and answer thing is sort of awkward." Shizuru looked in shock as the younger teen tackled the older woman with a soft thump the two landed on the couch. Face to face Natsuki could see the handsome yet clear features upon Shizuru's face desire clearly within her eyes the contact the warmth within the young teen's veins.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you are Shizuru," said Natsuki resting her head into her chest.

"No you didn't but this makes up for it," said Shizuru in a low rumble wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So…what are nocturnal erections like does it hurt you?"

"Sometimes if I sleep on my back I won't feel it, but if I turn on my stomach it will bother me a lot then I have to wake up and take care of it."

"How do you take care of it I mean you work in the porn industry? I mean I wouldn't expect that to happen even to you at night I would think you would be over sexed."

"I don't know it just happens, but I can't help it."

"I see umm Shizuru…"

"Yes Natsuki…"

"I have something I want to tell you it's something that I saw the night before today."

"Yes…"

"I saw one of your videos or at least one I thought you were in."

"I see are you afraid of how I act on screen?" Looking as if the older woman guessed her out she looked away in shame and nervousness before nodding her head.

"Are you worried that I'm going to be that what to you on screen?"

"Yes I am I'm very worried and scared I heard it's going to hurt, and I scared very scared. I don't know what I'm doing and I hate it I hate my emotions for acting this way I mean we barely know each other but things seem to…connect when I'm with you."

"I see and I feel the same way, but if this gives you comfort I will be gentle I promise and don't worry I'll guide you through it. For you actually its fairly easy what you have to do."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"For me my job is to last really long your job is to provide your acting skills as well your talents."

"What kind of talents?"

"Well your ability to have sex with me for a long period of time, but lucky for you Yamada is a naturalist and he wants this film to be as natural as possible."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning you don't have to last as long as a normal porn star would so that means you don't have to do long oral sessions or intercourse sessions." After Shizuru spoke a look of anger came from the younger woman's aura at the thought of the red-haired teen from earlier. Getting up from the woman's embrace she looked in anger at the tawny-haired woman.

"I see…"

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

"Earlier what Nao did to you? Did you like what she did to you?"

"Ara I suppose she was alright for a beginner," said Shizuru curelessly.

"I see…well I'm going to bed," said Natsuki walking up stairs.

"The bedroom is upstairs to the right feel free to shower and change if you want," shouted Shizuru before unbuttoning her shirt. Shaking her head she smiled towards herself at the emotion the younger had on her face.

_Teenagers…_

* * *

**AN:**_** well please read and review the next chapter is going to be a steamier so lock in your seat belts.**_

_**Preview: **__"__Ara as you wish since you're in my favorite position."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	10. Desired by Passion Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. SINCE I HAVE GOTTEN ENOUGH REVIEWS I SHALL POST THIS EARLY AS A VERTIANS DAY GIFT TO YOU ALL GOD BLESS AMERICA AND PORN! WOOOOO**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari* Warning sum underage situations here not too underage LIME HERE!***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The bright light of three am shown in Natsuki's face like a bright star it deemed as a constant reminder of Natsuki's mistake from earlier. Knowing that she was wrong for the way she reacted she knew that her dependency of the woman ran more than friendship. But the cobalt-haired teen knew somewhere in the back of her mind that the betrayal of her mother rested deeper within the darkest part of her mind.

"This is stupid," said Natsuki getting up from the confines of her bed. Making her way down stairs she could see the faint look light from the fire place that tawny-haired woman created.

Walking gently down she looked to see the woman with her shirt unbuttoned a peaceful look on her face while she rested. Looking at the woman in this state brought friction to her unclothed pussy licking her lips she carefully bent down on her knees she was face to face with the center of the twenty-seven year Old's pants.

From a distance she could not see the evidence that she craved to see it wasn't until her warm breath hit the outside of the older woman's pants. Soon Natsuki could see the strain on the older woman's front wanting to know the older woman Natsuki timidly took her finger and poked the slightly erected member.

Watching the woman shift in her sleep the younger teen licked her lips her mouth dry with excitement. Her thoughts rushing fast paced like her heart.

_I have to beat her she thinks she's so cool doing that to Shizuru._

"Now what kind of predicament has Natsuki gotten in now?"

Her thoughts were paused at the sleepily look that crimson jewels were giving her backing away her legs fell open much to Shizuru's interest. Noticing that her wet soaking pussy was exposed Natsuki quickly pulled the dress shirt down.

"Ara can Natsuki explain to me what's going on here," said Shizuru with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Nothing I just…came to apologize yeah that's it."

"No harm done I wasn't offended you may not believe it but I was once a teenager too," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I see well I just wanted to say sorry and tell you thank you for letting me stay. I'm sorry that I was so rude and I didn't say thank you. It's just that I haven't had anyone around me for a long time and I have been away from human contact."

"It's alright Natsuki I know how it feels to live on the outside, but feel so dead on the inside. Look I know that Yamada told you that you could make money, but why don't you reconsider Yamada's proposal."

"Yea right and lose to those two," mumbled Natsuki with an undirected glare.

"Ara what…"

"Nothing, but I'm sorry I can't do that I'm too involved now."

"But you don't know what you're getting into Natsuki, I have seen this industry and how it works. First you do it because it gets you out of a situation then you need it more and then more. Then twelve years go by and you can't live without it then it creates an emptiness no one can fill its deep."

"How deep are you?"

"Too deep…"

"Well I don't care how deep you are I'll come get you. Just tell me what I need to start and I'll get you no matter what," said Natsuki with a determined look.

"I see there's no turning back for you so I will do my best to support you," said Shizuru leaning down to where she was. Natsuki subconsciously opened her legs wider so she could let the woman in. Looking into Shizuru's eyes Natsuki's soul felt pulled. Lying down on the carpeted floor below her Shizuru's weight rested comfortably on her body.

"Rule one you're going to open your mouth and surrender to me," said Shizuru whispering on the younger teens lips before crushing her lips on the young teen. Natsuki could feel the woman's bold erection on her wet slit grinding herself into the younger teen after breaking after Shizuru kept her eyes slowly on the younger teen."

"Use your body to its full potential," said grinding faster. Natsuki could do nothing as every sensation hit her like a ton of bricks. Wrapping her legs and letting the contact of Shizuru's jeaned erection rub against her it wasn't until the younger woman was about to reach her peak she found herself on top.

"S-Shizuru…need more," said Natsuki taking the tawny-haired woman's hand and placing it on her chest.

"Ara as you wish since you're in my favorite position."

Grinding faster and ripping the younger teen's shirt Shizuru rose up her mouth coming into contact with Natsuki's chest while grinding. Swirling her tongue around the teen's areola she got hard as she felt to need to possess the teen's virginity. Feeling the wetness seep through her black jeans she could feel the hot heat of the teen in her lap.

"S-Shizuru I'm g-going t-to…," said Natsuki gripping the tawny-haired woman's head pushing it towards the other nipple. Flicking her tongue over the other erect nipple Shizuru grinded faster trying to rush her peak lifting up the two of them she carried the younger teen to the couch and greedily ate her pussy. Natsuki's eyes widened at the slick tongue hit her clit wanting the woman to dominate her she pushed her head deeper.

"Ohhhhh S-Shizuru we h-have to stop please," said Natsuki pushing the woman's head away. Looking up with a smirk on her face and licking her lips at the younger teen. Natsuki felt all her energy drain the tawny-haired woman soon sat on the couch unzipping her jeans which contained Natsuki's wet desire. Natsuki's leg hanged over resting on the floor as her other leg remained on the couch quickly exposing herself to the younger woman.

With her cock fully out Shizuru proceeded to stare at the wetness before her she moved her member up and down in an effort to relive herself. Trying to close her legs Natsuki but was stopped by Shizuru's hand that rested on her inner thigh. Taking her finger and sliding it in her mouth Shizuru placed the wet finger on top of the younger teen's swollen fat pussy. Rubbing up and down the Shizuru jacked off faster than before until she hit her peak. Natsuki was soon in shock as the woman climbed on top of her body releasing her warm cum on the cobalt-haired woman's wet pussy.

Laying her body on top of the younger woman Shizuru kissed the younger woman's neck before speaking. "Kannin na Natsuki," said Shizuru pulling out of the younger teens embrace.

Natsuki laid there in lustful shock as she looked toward the tawny-haired woman her mind a mess from the wave of emotions that she just experienced.

"No it's alright I started it I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself it's just that all these emotions Shizuru," said Natsuki lifting herself up. Looking at the younger teen Shizuru pulled up her black jeans before scooping the younger teen up in her arms. Surprised at her strength she looked towards the older woman before speaking.

"How did you get so strong, "asked Natsuki sleepily.

"Ara oh that's a silly question I got strong from working out," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Baka," said the young teen snuggling into the older woman's neck. After gently setting their selves in bed Natsuki let sleep take over within seconds.

"Resting along with the younger teen Shizuru felt her heart blossom with a wave of excitement as she felt her passion recover within her body.

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did I almost came on myself writing this so please please read and review. But now the fun and games begin and the world of sex will arise muhahahahaha.**_

_**Preview: **__"S-Shizuru in the morning," said Natsuki as she looked down at the busy tawny-haired woman._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	11. Desired by Passion Part 3

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari* Warning sum underage situations here not too underage LIME HERE!***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki awoke to the scent of fresh waffles knowing that woman down stairs was the one behind the scent Natsuki awoke. Tying a robe around her fame she walked down stairs, learning where the scent was coming from and looking saw the woman of blonde tresses. Looking she saw the crimson-eyed woman in a pair of loose flannels with a tight red sports bra. Licking her lips in hunger she stood until the tawny-haired woman looked at her with warm eyes.

"Good morning to you Natsuki."

"Morning smells good," said the young teen in an awkward tone.

"So today is the day that we…"

"I know…are you nervous?"

"Is it that obvious," said Natsuki with a smile before sitting down in the chair and putting her head in her hands. Setting the pan on a cool side of the stove Shizuru turned down the fire before kneeling down to look into the eyes of the younger teen. Kissing the teens lips lightly she looked deeply after breaking apart.

"Are you doing this because it's a part of your job?"

Taking her thumb and gently rubbing it over the cobalt-haired teen's lip she looked warmly before speaking. "For now yes I'm doing this because it's my job to desire you lust for you. But that will come to an end when you are of age for me to take you fully as a lover."

Sighing in annoyance at the tawny-haired woman she looked in anger at the woman before speaking out her emotions. "So what about Nao you looked passionate when she was sucking you off! If this is a game I don't want to be ap-"

"It's not a game that I assure you if it was then I would be done with it, but I can't simply be done with you Natsuki. That's why I asked if you could drop the deal with Yamada once he has you he will have you."

"That's a risk I'm going to take but my question to you Shizuru why won't you take the risk," said Natsuki with a small sad smile.

"Natsuki…I…"

Crushing her lips upon the older woman's she probed her tongue within in the woman's mouth which Shizuru gladly accepted fully. Soon their lungs struggled for air knowing that the young teen needed air Natsuki breaking apart Shizuru looked lustfully into the teen's eyes. Natsuki could feel a sharp wet sensation on her nipple it wasn't until she looked down she noticed the tawny-haired woman tweak her nipple.

"S-Shizuru in the morning," said Natsuki as she looked down at the busy tawny-haired woman.

"Yes you make me so hot my Natsuki. Now…lie on the table and spread your legs I want to see how your pussy works for me, "said the porn star before taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Ahhh Shizuru…"

"Rule two never say your real name, stage names only. Now I'm going to lick your pussy and each time you feel like your about to come I will stop. Is that understood Natsuki?"

Nodding her head she did as she was told laying back on the cold wood of the table she spread her legs open exposing herself to a hard Shizuru. Licking her lips Shizuru drove in for her prize knowing that her lover would be excited she licked the wet juices that she spread her cum on.

"Mmmm I can taste myself on you Nat-su-ki," said Shizuru lifting up from a sputtering Natsuki.

"D-Don't say things like that it's embarrassing," said Natsuki in a breathless moan. Crawling up the length of the teens body Shizuru kept her hand teasing her pussy

"No it's not your mine off set and on set do you hear me?"

"Yes…Viola."

"Now cum for me," commanded Shizuru. Rubbing her fingers as well she her clothed length against the younger woman's clit feeling the pleasure sensation that they younger woman was inflicting Natsuki felt her peak come. . Natsuki was in a wind of emotions she hated herself for feeling weak but loved the sensations that her body echoed to her. Caught in the emotion of love as well as lust the teen could do nothing but surrender to the crimson-eyed goddess.

"V-Viola I'm going to…"

Pulling her hands back and backing away Shizuru smiled a triumphant smile before backing away to rest her lower back against the sink denying her lover of a release. Watching the younger teens chest rapidly rise and fall she looked onwards after watching the emerald-eyed goddess retain her senses she walked over. The next turn of events would shock the porn star as she made her way over to restart her mensuration's she soon felt pressure on her shoulders. Soon a cold hard breeze hit her length but it was soon replaced by a warm wet sensation.

"W-What's…oooh N-Natsuki," moaned Shizuru. Wanting to be gentle she kneaded her hands within the cobalt-haired woman's hair. Sucking in a sharp intake of breath as the younger woman dragged her tongue slowly up her length she let out on sharper intake before the raven tresses pulled away from her throbbing length.

"I'm sorry, so sorry are you in pain," said Natsuki within a panic. Snapping quickly out of her lust Shizuru looked with a small smile at the teen before speaking.

"Ara no I'm not in pain it felt really good, now I want you to use your tongue on me as I eat you. This position is called a sixty-nine it's pleasurable but very distracting.

"No I'm not going to do that," said the teen with a defiant look.

"Ara, can I ask why Natsuki?"

"Because... I have to beat them."

"Huh them... who are these peop-...Ara you mean Nao and…"

"Claudel…"

"Ara oh no not Claudel what did she say?"

"Nothing I just noticed her from one of your old films and yeah. Look…just butt out of this you wouldn't understand," said Natsuki finally getting frustrated.

"I don't think Natsuki should tell me to butt out when it's my penis being used in the process," said Shizuru with a laughable smirk.

"Well…Mmmm…yeah…this is stupid," said Natsuki forgetting all of her lustful passions before getting up shakily on her feet. Letting her erection go down the tawny-haired actress looked and saw that it was impossible for her to do so. Watching the cobalt-haired turn to go upstairs she smiled before shouting.

"Ara if you're going to the shower I'm first I need a cold one," shouted Shizuru before smiling.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Well now that the script is full proof and written now all there is to go is shoot a screen test for it," said Yamada looking at the dark-haired man.

"Yeah I know I mean you have always made fast work as well as great quality," said Reito with a smile.

"Thank you my friend, but now I main concern is Viola have you talked to her?"

"No I haven't I have been ringing her cell phone since yesterday when she disappeared with Kruger but no answer."

"Do you think that Viola…"

"No I don't think that she would do that I mean that would be breach of contract trust me I have been working with Viola for years she wouldn't do anything like that."

"But she has been acting strange my friend," said Yamada in a worried tone.

"I know but I think Kruger will be a great mix for her I believe it."

"Let's just hope that you're right Reito."

* * *

_**AN: Thank, thank you so much for the reviews now we are going to get into the part two of the second day omg please keep those reviews running and I'll keep my fingers typing.**_

_**Preview: **__"Wait she's going to do what to me wont that get me pregnant?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	12. Desired by Passion Part 4

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari* Warning sum underage situations here not too underage LIME HERE!***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki gulped as she walked hand in hand with Shizuru the teen's palms sweated with intensity at the busy movement of everyone in sight.

"Your here Viola we need you in make-up Kruger your next tell Yamada I need those masters for the lights up now," said the woman who was geared up in stage wear. "Ara I'm going to go now Natsuki just be careful and be safe," said Shizuru rubbing her palm on the adolescent's cheek in a loving manner before leaving.

Natsuki walked as she made her way to towards the set looking she saw a bed being set up. It was then when nervousness started to set within her. Looking she looked at a woman that happened to be wearing a white lab coat her short hair up to her neck.

"Hello I am Doctor Sagisawa Youko I'm here to run some test on you Kruger-san."

"Test what tests?"

"Wow and you call yourself ready for this really Kruger it's called a routine checkup, "said a familiar voice. Natsuki turned to see the red-haired teen that was already dressed in a red robe filing her nails.

"I knew what it was ok, I just wanted to know the different tests," said Natsuki glaring.

"Well since I was ready and on time Yamada said I get first take."

"I see so Yamada is using reverse sequence," said Youko.

"Well see you later I have to reread my lines," said Nao with a smile before leaving. Soon the Youko and Natsuki were left to their own devices.

"That girl does not know what she's getting herself into."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I mean Viola is going to fuck her hardcore into submission she has been known for her roughness on set. A lot of women try to run away from her."

"Run away…"

Smiling to herself she looked at the teen before shaking her head in shame. Come on Kruger let's get you checked out," said Youko taking Natsuki's hand and leading her towards their destination.

_Let's just hope Viola goes easy on her if anything let's hope she's gentle with everyone._

Natsuki looked to see an all-white room the atmosphere somewhat fitted the doctor before her. Gulping she squirmed in her clothes. "Now strip down to your underwear."

"Huh what…"

"I said strip down I don't have all day and your due for make-up within an hour after Viola is done."

"What exactly are you going to do," asked Natsuki in a nervous tone.

"We are going to take some blood work as well as supply you with some birth control temporary of course." Natsuki had heard of the term birth control when she spent her nights within the back alley of clinics. Never before did she think that she had to use it herself looking up questionably at the woman before her she licked her lips before speaking.

"Why are you putting me on birth control?"

"Huh…didn't you read your script I mean everyone had it faxed over with a list of duties. I mean even if you were here you should have been briefed."

"Huh what's going to happen?"

"Oh dear god do you know what's a cum shot." Thinking about the conversation from earlier that she had with the older woman Natsuki blushed at the thought of the morning's events.

"Y-Yes I know, but that happens outside someone's body what does this have to do with birth control."

"Ok that's good you know what that term is you're going to hear that a lot as well as the term "cream pie."

"Cream pie you mean…"

"Yes Yamada wants you do a cream pie meaning he wants Viola to cum in you."

"Wait she's going to do what to me wont that get me pregnant?"

"No it won't if you let me hurry with this examination," said Youko with an annoyed look. Swallowing her pride she looked with nervous determination at the older woman before speaking.

"O-Ok l-let's get started."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shizuru sat back as the make-up artist applied more eye shadow to her eyes. Feeling a presence come near her crimson jewels looked over to a fellow blonde.

"Well, well if it isn't the legendary Viola with the famous purple eye shadow," said Claudel with a smile before sitting down.

"You encourage me too much Rose."

"So is the rookie ready I mean even though this is a screen test are you sure she's ready?"

"Ara you sound worried for her Rose?" Scoffing that the older woman's comment she closed her eyes as she let the make-artist do her job.

"Well actually no I'm not worried for her. If anything she's a nice piece of ass I mean I would like to strap her down."

"I see…Kruger does have a lot of talent," said Shizuru with a tight smile.

_Why should I be jealous? I mean I have practically had sex with the girl even though intercourse wasn't preformed. Is this how Natsuki felt?_

"Hey Viola you alright," asked Claudel with a worried smile.

"Ara oh it's nothing just thinking that's all."

"Oh thinking about what the Viola I know never thinks do you need a drink."

"Yes I'll take some water," said Shizuru.

"No not that do you need a drink?"

"Ara you know I don't drink anymore or do any of that."

"Wow so the rumors are true then," said Claudel. Getting up from her chair Shizuru put her hand on the lonely shoulder of the younger woman.

"Good luck to you Rose."

"Yeah break a leg Viola."

Shizuru walked out before she knew it she was ready to go walking into the room full of cameras looking over towardsthe man known as Yamada. She looked down as she watched the man snort up small white powder, looking over towards the red-haired teen she walked over gaining her attention.

"Alright everyone quite Viola's here," said Reito. Natsuki looked at the large crowd finding her way through the crowd once towards the front she saw a hyped up Yamada as well as smug Reito.

"Well now how nice to join us Natsuki, I just was about to introduce our leads. Come up don't be shy." Walking up Shizuru looked at the young teen her heart pounding with each breath that she took. The cobalt-haired woman was wearing a robe that fit her fame perfectly her cheeks lightly touched up her lips lightly colored. What captured the older adolescent the most was the light blue eye shadow that covered Natsuki's emeralds bringing a high tailored beauty to her.

"Now everyone this is a new set we are working on with a new plot. This movie is called desire by starlight our main character as everyone knows Viola." Natsuki watched as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Now I would like to take the time to introduce you our new cast. First starting this red haired wonder of a woman will be co-lead her name is Cherry." Natsuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she watched Nao rake in the attention. Looking over to Shizuru she watched as she smiled and clapped along with the others.

_What the hell she's really into her like that? I'll show Shizuru that I'm ready!_

"Thank you for that folks now for our newest star and lead I would like to introduce you to the next big thing Kruger. I hope all you can be nice and help her with her needs. Now that everyone has been introduced we shall begin the screen test. Everyone to their places," shouted Yamada.

Natsuki watched as everyone rushed over towards their places Yamada soon sat in his chair off set. Looking to see an emerald-eyed woman still staring with a blank expression she looked surprised when the red-haired woman walked up to her.

"Hey squirt this is my scene, "said Nao.

"Kruger, this is Cherry's scene get off stage hun unless you want your first time to be a threesome," shouted Yamada into a loud speaker before snorting up the white powered substance. Walking up behind Natsuki the teen could feel the porn stars hot breath behind the shell of her ear as she froze in place.

"Ara go on Kruger you'll get your turn next," said Shizuru in a husky tone. Giving a light push towards the girl Natsuki looked back towards the masked yet warm crimson-jewels that she came to admire.

"Now that that little mishap is done now we can get ready. Everyone take your places 1…2...3…action!"

* * *

_**An: I think that's a great place to end I'm sort of disappointed in the reviews only two! This whole time not good well as I said leave more reviews it helps me to keep going else I'll lose my creative edge and I have big plans ahead.**_

_**Preview: **__"P-please Viola no more…I can't take anymore."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	13. Desired by Pain Part 1

_**AN: Hey sexy people I'm glad your liking the story so far I love the way this is turning out. Now I'm going to hold a small competition who ever can be the 200**__**th**__** reviewer I will personally tell you the next chapter, but you must pm me if you can if you're a guest reviewer cause I can't get to your account. Please I'm going to warn you people this chapter may be offensive if you don't want to read it please skip it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage ROUGH lemon here***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_ "Now that that little mishap is done now we can get ready. Everyone take your places 1…2...3…action!"

* * *

"My, it looks like you need to relax Cherry, "said Viola kissing the back of Nao's neck. Looking at the display Natsuki could feel a wave of mixed emotions that cramped her stomach. Wishing that it was her on set she wanted to walk away but her legs stayed glued to the floor as she watched the display in front of her.

"You're about to see some real action now," whispered a voice in her ear. Looking back she looked to none other than Youko herself looking nervously she fought her fear and spoke.

"Is there something wrong with my test?" Flipping through her papers on the clip broad Natsuki looked nervously as she waited for her long awaited answer.

"No everything is fine your system is clean of all drugs and sexually transmitted diseases as well as HIV/AIDS," said Youko with a smile. Looking onwards she looked to the woman as she watched onwards at the reactions that were coming from the red haired woman's body.

"You love Viola don't you?"

"Huh…well mmm I don't know mean I can say that I generally like her a lot, "said Natsuki nervously shifting her feet.

"I see all I can say is that Viola looks a whole lot better since she stopped."

"Huh stopped what?"

"I'll let you see for yourself what's going on but sooner or later you'll know and the choice will be yours to make," said Youko before moving up towards the crowd where Yamada was.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The red-haired teen felt a rush as Shizuru's lips greedily made its way on her neck giving the woman more excess to her neck Nao lifted her leg on the soft bed. Shizuru's mind was in turmoil as she could felt an ice cold death glare that was generating from the young teen. Knowing in her heart that they woman before her was not who she really wanted she painfully and forcefully started to feel herself harden.

_That's it just think about her then you can continue just think about Natsuki!_

Soon the tawny-haired woman felt herself harden at the passions of lust looking into the red-haired teens eyes she imaged them to be nothing but emerald. Nao's look of lust resembled that of the cobalt-haired teens when turned-on, reaching under the knee length robe Shizuru cupped the woman in front of her.

"I'm ready for you now," said Shizuru licking the shell of Nao's ear. Turning the woman around to where another camera focused on them Shizuru played with the younger teens newly shaven pussy.

"Hey get a shot of that," said Yamada in a low whisper. The cameraman man did as he was told and filmed as the younger teen was exploited.

Taking her hand off the younger teen's pussy she licked her lips at the wetness the teen produced. "I see your wet for me Cherry let's see what we can do about that," said Shizuru in her rich lustful voice. Losing the robe on Nao's body the piece of silky material fell to the floor. Taking off her own Shizuru was naked as well looking on with a blush Natsuki looked as it was the first time she has seen the latter naked.

"Let me eat you."

Soon Natsuki could see the two off lay down on the bed looking forest green eyes observed as the twenty-seven year old spread her legs apart. Looking at Shizuru's strong back muscles as they flexed to spread the younger woman apart Natsuki licked her lips as she imagined her first time being satisfied by the woman of fawn-locks.

Diving in Shizuru fought back the urge to pull away as teen's scent did not remind her of her lover that was standing within the crowd. Imagining the teens scent that contained strawberries and vanilla Shizuru dove in her tongue penetrating the adolescence. Going back to spit on the moist pussy Shizuru dove in once again licking the clit biting gently yet roughly on the red-haired woman's clit. Shizuru watched as the girl under her wiggled with pleasure.

"V-Viola…"

Looking with blank eyes she watched as the older woman had her way with the young teen. Wanting nothing to do with what she was seeing wanted to wanted to walk off stage but her feet prevented her from doing so.

"That's it Viola now move on to the next scene this looks like we can do this first print then edit," said Yamada.

"What's he talking about," said Natsuki to herself.

Looking up the red-haired woman had her mouth deep on the tawny-haired woman's cock. Shizuru let the sensations hit as she imagined her emerald eyed teen treating her like this. Taking the back of the woman's head she forced her member down harder.

"C-Come on I thought you could take more down," grunted Shizuru. Pulling her mouth away from the aroused member Natsuki watched as the red-haired woman gasped for air. Only ten seconds went by before the porn star shoved her thick shaft down the younger woman's throat once again making her gag.

"Fuck…right there," said Shizuru thrusting her cock forward.

"I think Viola's really going to destroy her," said one voice from the crowd.

Natsuki looked clueless at the actions before her looking she froze in shock at what she saw. There she saw a panting Nao with cum dipping down to her thighs. Standing over her was a panting yet erect Shizuru with a dark look of lust foreshadowing her ruby-jewels.

Pulling the younger teen up Nao looked with a fear as well as lust at the older woman. Being roughly pulled on the bed so she was positioned in the doggy style position Shizuru looked at the woman's back sides before smacking it roughly.

_This isn't Shizuru she's not the Shizuru I know!_

Nao could feel every sensation of lust and pain going towards her system it was fear that panicked the younger teen more than anything. Closing her eyes she felt an intruding force enter roughly within her screaming in pain she looked behind to see a smirking Shizuru. Without a moment to pause she started to plunge within the younger teen making her yell out in a painful pleasure feeling the blood dip down her inner thighs she yelled out in pain as Shizuru trusted harder into her tight now non-virgin core.

"How do you like it Cherry? Is this what you wanted," said Shizuru between thrusts. The red-haired porn star looked on a she was pounded into submission by the twenty-seven year old. Natsuki looked at the lustful yet sinful eyes of her potential lover she felt sick to her stomach as she saw the display before her. Her mind reeled with endless questions as well as infinite possibilities as well as fears.

_Is…is Shizuru going to so that to me?_

_"_P-please Viola no more…I can't take anymore."

"No I will not stop you wanted this right," said Shizuru leaning over and roughly biting her ear.

"Not like this just please…ahhh…I'm about to…"

"Don't you dare cum on me," grunted Shizuru pulling her hardened member out of Nao's wet sloppy non-virgin pussy. Shizuru smirked at the work she done not being finished; she grabbed the younger teen by her ankles and flipping her over on her back Shizuru looked in lust.

Shizuru watched as the younger woman's chest rose and fell in a fast pace motion she licked her lips as she imagined this to be her first time with the cobalt-haired woman. Setting herself on top of the red-head she plunged herself into a deep yet tight canal of the young teen.

"Ara I love you virgins…s-so tight," said Shizuru before thrusting once again. Nao's hands were placed on the older woman's chest to try to pull her off but the woman deemed too strong. Thrusting fast the Shizuru imagined her lover around her thick shaft her peek soon was coming snapping out of her retrieve she looked for the signal to cum. Looking the crimson-eyed woman saw the signal thrusting harder she rubbed the teens chest in hopes of making her cum.

"Ahhh…Cherry…I want to…"

"V-Viola," said Nao almost yet painfully reaching her peak.

"Ohhhhh g-give me your face," said Shizuru quickly pulling out and setting herself on the younger woman's chest. Nao felt her own orgasm peak as she welcomed hot cum into her face and mouth. "Open your mouth and suck on it," said Shizuru with lidded lust filled crimsons as the teen did as she was told.

"And cut I think that's one hell of a take folks." Everyone clapped as the camera went off others gathered around to help the two Shizuru soon returned to her normal self as she looked for the cobalt-haired teen. Finding her nowhere in site near the shooting she decided to look hoping her heart won't shatter at the feeling of guilt.

* * *

_**AN: I think that's a good wrap right there thank you so much for the reviews I can't believe it. Well I hope that you don't think this was a rape scene it wasn't even though sometimes I fantasized about it. But yeah if you watch porn a lot of scenes now have this rough image to it as if its rape when it's not so I'm just clarifying that.**_

_**Preview:**__ "What you did in there wasn't sex…it was almost barbaric."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	14. Desired by Pain Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support keep them coming and Happy Thanksgiving people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari* Warning sum underage situations here not too underage.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru spotted the one person that she wanted to see her gut turning with every waking minute no longer could the tawny-haired porn star hold her composer. Her eyes started to reach the point of tears running frantically through the studio Shizuru stopped to see the cobalt-haired teen sitting with an unsure look on her face.

"Come on try it I guarantee you'll like it," said the strange young man holding a white powered substance. Knowing who he was right off the bat Shizuru ran over towards he man her fist clenched. Running towards the man Shizuru gave out a forceful punch causing the man's cheek to break.

"Get the hell out of here Kazuya! Take your crap with you," said Shizuru throwing the man's bag at him at he scrambled to his feet. Grabbing Natsuki's hand and walking until they were in the parking lot getting in the older woman's car Shizuru's head rested on the steering wheel her breathing fast and shallow. Not knowing what to do Natsuki rubbed the porn star's back in a silent reminder that she was not alone.

"Natsuki whatever you do stay away from that guy," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

"Alright I will."

As soon as that was said Shizuru's lips crushed on hers with an emotion that was never felt before. Thinking back to the display from earlier Natsuki pulled away her back pressed against the inner frame of the car door. Looking in anger she looked to the sad yet confused futanari before speaking.

"What was that back there?"

"Huh I believe that was a screen test," said Shizuru with a small smile. "Look Shizuru I know your blonde and all but your nowhere near dumb so don't play it. Tell me what the hell that was back there?"

"I-It was nothing just sex," stated Shizuru with a blank stare.

"What you did in there wasn't sex…it was almost barbaric."

"Natsuki I…"

"Look I need time to think about this…that…that person in there that wasn't you it was someone different," said Natsuki opening the car door.

"Natsuki no please I need you!"

"You need me what do you need me for? No one has ever needed me I only had myself for eight years of my life myself you hear me! So your saying that you need me is an understatement if you really need me and not just want me work for it!"

Shizuru watched as Natsuki made her way outside the vehicle feeling awkward and alone she could feel a familiar clutch in her chest as she thought of her past.

_**Five years ago… **_

_The sound of sniffing could be heard all throughout the bathroom walls lifting her tawny head up to look in the mirror pure excitement and lust flowed onto her features._

"_Fuck yes that was fucking great!"_

"_Damn Viola you took an eight ball down like that," said the young man taking the wad of twenties before him before handing the white substance to the tawny-haired woman._

"_Shut up Kazuya," said Shizuru pouring the small amount of powder and pouring it on the sink. Once lined up she took that rolled up twenty and snorted the substance before taking another shot of vodka._

"_You know this party isn't going to last soon," said the gray-haired teen._

"_What do you mean Kazuya?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think that this is going to last a long time I mean I can finally get anything I want. I mean it's always going to be a party and I'm always going to be in it," said Shizuru cockily while fixing her bangs in the mirror._

"_If you say so Shizuru if you say so," said Kazuya with a smile._

_**Present day…**_

"Viola open up, come quick its Kruger"

Shizuru's had snapped really quick at the sound of urgency that was within the studio helps voice not carrying if she was in a robe or not the twenty-seven year old shot out the vehicle.

Running into the studio she looked to see Natsuki passed out on the ground with Youko flashing a light in her eyes. Pushing everyone away from her to where she could see her cobalt-haired attraction Shizuru looked in panic. "Youko what happened to her?"

"Nothing that I can tell so far I think its anemia I need you to carry her to the infirmary." Doing what she could Shizuru picked the teen up bridal style before carrying her to the room that was a mere couple of feet away from them. Once in the door was closed separating the three of them from the on looking stage crew.

"Natsuki please wake up you have to wake up!"

"Viola why are you so jumpy about this it's just anemia all girls her age get it sometimes before or after their periods. Also it could be because she hasn't had a proper meal in so long."

"I'm not jumpy about this it's just I'm worried about this because…"

"Because what…"

"I saw Kazuya talking to her and it looked like he was trying to hand Natsuki something." Letting her shoulders drop and pitching the bridge of her nose she looked in annoyance.

"Not that guy again what did I tell you about him Shizuru!"

"It wasn't my fault he came around I mean Yamada has been buying from him not me."

"Even so with his kind of element you can quickly sink back into how you were five years ago. It took you a while to get cleaned up being here is going to test you so you know what you're going to have to do." Looking with a silent agreement the small talk was quickly quieted at the sound of the door opening to reveal Yamada with a clueless look on his face.

"Whoa what happened here?"

"She passed out she has all the signs of anemia," said Youko sitting in her seat.

"What! You have got to be kidding me I mean we need her for the next screen test I mean did you see that work with Viola and Cherry," complained Yamada.

"I know but you must understand Yamada these girls are still teens and they have the same fears despite how they lived before you found them."

"Fine, fine when she wakes up have her take the day off as for you Viola take her back home. But I need you back early tomorrow to reshoot with Cherry."

"I thought you said it was a prefect take," said Shizuru looking with anger.

"Come on Viola you been in the business long enough to know there's no such thing as a prefect take. Besides cherry said she up for it again," said Yamada with a smirk.

"I don't think she would be up for anything not after…that session we just did," said Shizuru quietly.

"Well ether if she is or not she signed a contract and she has to deal."

"Oh yea speaking of deals you need to stop having Kazuya over here."

"What he's not doing anything and besides your one to talk I remember you couldn't keep away from this stuff," said Yamada before sniffing the contents of the bottle.

"I don't care just tell him to stay away from Natsuki you hear me?"

"Sure but she's a big girl she can handle herself and make her own choices, but whatever I'm out I'll see you tomorrow Viola," said Yamada waving awhile walking out the door. Shizuru's emotions lay within a pit not knowing what to do she wanted to know the meaning of the words that the cobalt-haired woman spoke to her. Leaning down to kiss the teen's forehead before getting lost in her thoughts Shizuru completed the action.

_I will work for it I will work for us I swear it, with you I can't turn back I know your what I need and want Natsuki._

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks I know you wanted to see a de-virgined Natsuki but I will get to that after the many limes that I have for you muhahahahaha.**_

_**Preview: **__"I have decided I'm here and I'm going to work for the thing you want most."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	15. Desired by the Past Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Where am I?"

"Ara your home," smiled Shizuru putting a wet towel over the younger teens head. Resting her head back she looked at the familiar roof that she had seen earlier that day. Looking out Natsuki saw that night had quickly approached along with her current state of confusion.

"What happened," said Natsuki with furrowed brows.

"You passed out Youko thinks its anemia," said Shizuru dipping the damp towel within the now cold water once again.

"Anemia how can that be I mean I ate and I have never had that before."

"Well is your period about to come?"

"What kind of question is that," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara did I say something wrong?"

"Err yeah I mean you can't just go asking any girl that besides you're…"

"I'm a…"

"You're a man right?"

"Ara…"

"Forget it I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you," said Natsuki folding her arms with s suborn look plastered on her features.

"You do get embarrassed a lot don't you my Natsuki?"

"Huh you're Natsuki since when am I **yours**?"

"Since you told me that no matter what you would come get me. Look Natsuki I know you're afraid of this and it has changed some things; but I want you to know my feelings are the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I said I want and need you it wasn't as you assumed I mean I never done this before. I have never been in a relationship and anything I would try to get into was immediately shunned at my occupation so, that's when I met you I decided."

"Decided what…"

"I have decided I'm here and I'm going to work for the thing you want most."

"Shizuru…"

"Please I know that we just met a couple of days ago, but I feel so close to you right now. I know that you have been hurt in the past but I want to let you know that I'm here for you Natsuki," said Shizuru handing the teens hand.

"Shizuru I…"

"It's aright you don't have to say anything I mean I know this is a lot that I'm asking of you. I know it will be hard trying to balance everything out with work and personal issues."

"I don't know what to say what if our feelings get involved on set I don't think Yamada would like that. Also too I don't know what to feel anymore ever since I was left on the street this is all confusing," said Natsuki gripping the sheets under her.

"Ara, kannin na I didn't mean to make you cry I just wanted to let you know that my feelings are nowhere near false or untrue."

"Don't you think I know that you baka!"

"Ara what did I do now?"

"Nothing you did nothing Shizuru it's all me and my weakness," said Natsuki with tears. The six-teen year old was soon pulled into another hug by none other than Shizuru herself.

"It's alright to let yourself feel these feelings it doesn't make you weak if you feel weak then so am I because I lo-"

The sentence was interrupted by the sound of Natsuki mobile phone ringing. Not knowing what to do Shizuru slowly but surely let the teen go. Getting up and walking towards the door she looked to the shocked Natsuki before smiling.

"You want to get that?"

"Huh mmm…yeah sure," said Natsuki flipping the phone upwards.

"Hey how do you feel Kruger?"

"Oh hey Yamada I'm fine."

"That's good well I expect you back here in tip top shape for your shoot with Viola."

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Natsuki glaring into the phone.

"Alright then it's settled well I'll see you la-"

"Wait Yamada how is…Nao?"

"Oh Cherry she's fine we gave her some pain pills and told her to take a hot bath. I'll let her know that you asked about her," said Yamada.

"No don't let her know I just wanted to know that's it," jabbered Natsuki nervously.

"Oh ok well see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," said Natsuki before the phone line went dead. Plopping back on to the crimson-sheets Natsuki buried her face into the pillows taking in Shizuru's scent. It wasn't until she heard the light tone of none other than Shizuru shooting up from the confines of the crimson cover she made her way to the cracked door. Looking she could hear another voice on the line as well as Shizuru's.

"No mother I will not be joining this year…I have things I need to do."

"_What is it that you need to do? Is it that smut you always put out daily you're nothing but a common whore," spat the voice with malice._

"Mother I…"

"_After all of that mess you put us through from your drug and alcohol addiction as well as your "acting career" you can't spend time with your family. Who do you think paid for your counseling?"_

Hearing a creaking sound from the bedroom door Shizuru looked to see Natsuki with a blush on her face. Forgetting her mother's ranting she rung up the phone before hugging the younger teen tightly. Panting like she ran a marathon she Shizuru buried her head into the crook of the young teen's neck. Soon the buzzing of phone startled the two once more Natsuki could feel damp tears on her chest as she looked down to see a crying Shizuru.

"S-Shizuru what's wrong?"

"Make it stop please," said Shizuru looking to the ground where she dropped her cell phone. Walking the older woman towards the bed Natsuki looked at the cell phone that lay idly on the ground picking it up. She looked at it with annoyance as it rung picking it up she answered.

"Whoever this is could you fuck off? Can't you see Shizuru's with her girlfriend," shouted the cobalt-haired teen into the phone before closing it and throwing it into a nearby clothes bin.

Shizuru arose on her elbows looking at the younger teen in shock at her brashness as well as boldness. Looking back with nervousness Natsuki shuffled her feet before speaking. "Look it looked like you needed help so yeah," said Natsuki. Not caring about her nudity Natsuki hopped back into bed along with a shocked Shizuru.

"Natsuki…I…"

Feeling the teen's lips on hers she looked to see a nude Natsuki sitting in her lap fighting the urge to take the younger woman Shizuru molded her mouth on her lovers. Flipping them over Natsuki loved the gentle aggression that was being shown to her gentle touches were displayed against her body almost as if she were glass. "N-Natsuki…please we have to break apart before…"

"Before what," asked a panting Natsuki lightly kissing the tawny-haired woman's neck.

"Before we do something we both regret or failed to talk about."

"Talk about what's there to talk about," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I don't know things I mean I want to answer some of your questions that you had for me," said Shizuru her lip barely above her lovers. Natsuki un-wrapped her legs from around the tawny-haired woman's waist letting the twenty-seven year old go. Rolling off of her lover and taking her into her arms she looked over towards the Natsuki nervousness laced within her crimson irises. She knew that she could no longer go back after these words were soon spoken.

"I'm assuming that you heard that in the hallway?"

"Yes I did."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything…"

"It was never my intention to keep this from you, but I want to share it with you regardless," said Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**An: Well I think that's a good place to end everything don't worry I will do more petting but a little later since I'm moving along in chapters faster than expected I'm going to go into Shizuru's past. Hopefully this should shine some light on certain things about her as well as I know there's going to be a big reunion coming up in later chapters but read and review then you'll get your smut ppl muhahahahaha.**_

_**Preview:**__ Expectations…they can either be used with great intentions or they can slowly cripple._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	16. Desired by the Past Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. I'm giving you guys a double whammy so I expect double the reviews you hear me folks else no smut for you on the next chapter you hear! NOW REVIEW MY KITTIES MUHAHAHA I HAVE TO BEAT SOMBEREYES I MUST.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Shizuru's P.O.V**_

_Expectations…they can either be used with great intentions or they can slowly cripple. The meaning in life that everyone sees is through a bottled lens clear, but slightly distorted. I have seen through that lens as well as the spaces that others fail to see._

_In life everyone wants normalcy to grow up with a happy family go to school find a lover and get married. That is the lens that everyone was given to look through. I on the other hand was given a slightly different lens to view through this lens became tainted with darkness and distortion, but who's to say ever since I was born into this body it has always been my lens has always been distorted._

Laying in bed and watching Shizuru shed fresh tears that that she could no longer stand to watch Natsuki caressed the tawny-haired woman's cheek. "Shizuru you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"No I want to and I need to tell you this in hopes that it can help you one day."

_**Ten years ago…**_

"_Look at her what a freak," said one female in a snobbish tone. _

"_So would you date Fujino even though she's loaded," said one male to another. "What hell no isn't it a guy I heard she has a dick I mean sick dude."_

_The tawny-haired teen looked down as she held her books close to her chest looking down in shame. Running into the nearby girl's restroom bathroom bumping into unknown girl she looked to see a small group of four girls. _

"_Well look what we have girls if it isn't the freak!"_

"_Shouldn't you be in your own bathroom," said another girl of the four._

_Shizuru felt herself knocked back at the force of the slap feeling her ribs slightly crush under the kicks of the teens she covered her head to shield there blows. Soon after the assault stopped she felt herself be pushed into the bathroom stall._

"_Let me out!"_

"_No why freak? Why don't you just kill yourself no one wants you here!"_

"_Let me out," yelled Shizuru with tears while pushing towards the door. Little did the tawny-haired teen know that a small stack of desks where behind the other side. Pouring water over her head the girls laughed before leaving the restroom._

_**Present day…**_

"Shizuru why didn't you tell me and what about your parents what did they say," asked Natsuki raising her head from the younger woman's chest.

"Well as I have told you before with money you can do anything within earthly power but it also leaves a void. Along with it expectations are met and morals of what's right and wrong become useless."

_**Ten years ago…**_

_Shizuru walked home the chill getting to her body as she tried to reach home. Wrapping her arms around herself she silently cried. Her crimson-irises reaching tears that seemed never ending it was until she bumped into a strong muscular chest._

"_Whoa there," said the unfamiliar voice._

_Shizuru looked to see a man in shades with a long pony tail that was slightly un-kept. The man wore a white shirt with black army cargos pants._

"_Excuse me I didn't watch where I was going," said Shizuru side stepping the man._

"_Hard day at school," stated the younger man. Looking back to the man she looked at him with furrowed eye brows._

"_Ha I knew it I can always tell."_

"_So what if I didn't have a hard day," said Shizuru challenging the older man._

"_Whoa where's the fire? I happen to be a very observant person I mean it isn't swimming season for high school girls yet. Also you were crying so when you add two and two together it makes sense. Besides I know a lot about high school and the ladies that grace the halls of these so called schools."_

"_What are you a consular or something," asked Shizuru looking suspiciously._

"_No I'm more along the lines of an aspiring film director," said Yamada._

"_Look if you're a porn recruiter then I want nothing to do with it besides I'm not a full gi-"_

"_What you're not a full girl hmmm that's interesting."_

"_How did you…look this discussion is over," said Shizuru turning away to walk in her direction to home._

"_Wait hear me out," said Yamada running to where the younger girl walked._

"_Look I want to make this a reality I mean I know this may sound creepy, but right now I'm specializing in films about sexuality."_

"_So what does that have to do with me?"_

"_It has to do with a lot more you're the first futanari that I have ever met I know I can make my goal happen."_

"_What do you mean your goal?"_

"_I want to send a message to someone," said the younger man looking into the dimming sunlight._

"_A message…"_

"_Yes I'm sure you want to send one too besides I'm sure you want others to understand as well. I know there's pain I can see it behind that cool façade you put up. I know there's something within you that wants to dominate and show what you're about. Take life by the reigns and do as you want look if anything take my card think about it if you want to live this life of expectations then be my guess._

_Shizuru took the card and watched as the man walk away walking back to her house she noticed that the lights where on. Knowing that he parents would be home she walked in to see the blank faces of her parents her father in his favorite arm chair not once looking up from his paper. Her mother tightly sipping tea the crimson-eyed teen felt suffocated at the display._

"_I-I'm home," said Shizuru with a small smile._

"_I see well dinners on the table but before you wash up we would like to talk to you."_

"_Talk to me about what?"_

"_Sit down your mother and I have decided that after high school and your surgery you are to be married."_

"_Huh what do you mean after my surgery and high school? I wanted to go to college father."_

"_Well that is no longer an option you have to make ever since you were born and your condition was mentioned it has brought nothing but shame."_

"_Shame how can you say that I'm your daughter. I get good grades I stay out of trouble I do everything you expect of me," said Shizuru with tears._

"_This young man will restore honor with our previous companies that have lost interest your father and I have decided."_

_Running upstairs she locked herself within her room letting her tears flow freely. Shizuru let herself fall to sleep dreaming of endless oblivion her heart crushing and the thought of suicide creeping in her veins._

_Later that night Shizuru awoke to the soft sounds of lights shutting off not knowing what to do Shizuru woke up looking. After letting her feet hang off the bed for a small moment she looked blankly at the floor below her._

_**There's nothing for me here there's nothing I can do no one will accept me.**_

_It wasn't until her cell phone rung signaling her that its battery was low widening her eyes she looked within her pockets to find the direct number. After setting the phone on the charger she flipped it open to dial a familiar number._

"_So you got tired of this existence of expectations."_

"_I don't care anymore you're the last person that can make this happen and I would like to see your dream become a reality."_

_**Present day…**_

"From then on Yamada and I had been working together. He got me a part time job where he worked and I pulled my savings out to find a small rundown apartment."

"So he's really not an asshole," said Natsuki looking deeply into Shizuru's irises.

"Ara he's not he was a great help after that I broke off and worked for another production company. Then I met Reito and made him my agent at that time I was nineteen and that's were things started to change within me."

"Is that when…"

"Yes that's when I started using," said Shizuru with a sad smile.

* * *

_**AN: Well I think that's a place to end off I mean I want you to learn about Shizuru's past before we get to the mushy stuff as well as the horny stuff. But we have a slight bit more to go then most likely we are going to transfer into time zones in the next chapter.**_

_**Preview: **__"First I started using once in a while to keep me wired for shoots. Then it became every weekend then it became every day then it became so much to where I was almost fried."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	17. Desired by a Bond Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage Strong LIME AHEAD***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling above Shizuru and Natsuki looked with small yet sad smiles on their faces. Turing to her side Natsuki looked at the loving eyes of her crimson-eyed lover swallowing deep she decided to speak.

"So you said you started using at nineteen what was your drug of choice?"

"Alcohol and Cocaine," said Shizuru.

"Oh I see so what made you quit I mean I heard someone telling you that they put you in a treatment center."

"No it wasn't like that my parents are very vindictive so to speak they will say anything for my attention."

"Well I guess there will be no meeting the parents," expressed Natsuki in a joking manner. Laughing at her lover's sense of humor she smiled to herself as she watched the younger teen look with clear crystal emeralds shining resembling clear pools of water.

"I guess not I wouldn't want them to meet you because if they took you away then I would lose all sense in myself," said Shizuru smiling. Natsuki could see possessiveness within the woman's blood-colored eyes, deciding not to let her lust get to her she changed the subject.

"So back to what I asked what made you quit using?"

"It happened in the normal process of all drug addiction I suppose."

"Meaning…"

"First I started using once in a while to keep me wired for shoots. Then it became every weekend then it became every day then it became so much too where I was almost fried."

"So that's what made you stop using?"

"Well not necessarily, what made me stop. One day I woke up from all-nighter of drinking then I realized that I wanted a family and I wanted a life for myself and that the past is always going to be a part of me. So I poured all the alcohol I could find down the sink as well as all the coke; I had and checked myself into rehab and got my high school diploma after that I never touched the stuff and I never looked back."

"It must have taken a lot for you to do that I wish I had that strength," said Natsuki. Kissing the younger teen deeply Shizuru broke apart before rubbing her nose against her lovers. "You do have strength remember strength is what you make of it."

"I know but I don't think I'm strong enough to be loved by you." Turning their positions so the older woman could be on top green emerald forest met crimson fire.

"You are let me show you how strong you are Natsuki just please say you'll be mine," said Shizuru grinding her thick shaft on her lovers center. Feeling every sensation through her wet pussy folds Natsuki bit back a moan and she tangled her hands within Shizuru's hair.

"Ever since yesterday morning when you sucked me off I can't get hard anymore without thinking of you. Even when I was doing Nao I could only think of you and my perverse fantasies came along with it. I want you as my girlfriend Natsuki please don't tell me what I heard earlier wasn't real I don't want it to be."

Natsuki could see the worried look of the woman on top of her mind thought of the consequences of their relationship and views of people. It wasn't until a kiss broke her thoughts as if that simple action was there to calm her.

"I know your worried about something's tell me what your worried about," said Shizuru looking down. Clutching a fist full of lover's red and white baseball tee Natsuki wrapped her legs round bringing Shizuru's clothed erect close to her throbbing wet slit.

"I'm worried about our age difference and what people will think about it I mean sex on film is one thing. Making love is another."

Grinding her hips into her lover's pussy Shizuru bit her lovers lip lightly before speaking. "Don't worry about that we can keep it a secret until you feel as if you need to say anything."

Natsuki was a haze at the constant low moaning of her lover above her. One thing really crossed her mind she knew that she had to ask her lover immediately.

"What about children?"

"Ara yes…"

"Ahhh…you're not going to get me pregnant are you?"

"No I won't unless you want me to do it. Call me a stickler for tradition, but I would like to marry you eventually before starting a life with you." Natsuki felt a blush on her cheeks at the mention of marriage she knew that was a long way off, but she was turned on at mention of Shizuru being hers.

Grinding harder Natsuki could feel the woman above her put her erection close as if to tell her that she wanted her. Shizuru moved down to suck on her lovers perky nipples before licking them slowly.

"S-Shizuru please…"

"Ara, please what..."

"I want more down…there," panted Natsuki.

"You're so beautiful please allow me to tend to you tonight," said Shizuru with a smile. Looking into trustworthy crimson-irises Natsuki licked her lips before nodding.

"It's alright Natsuki just sit back and let me handle everything, "Shizuru gently commanded before kissing her way down her lover's stomach.

"Shizuru w-what about you are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but I would like to ask you something?"

"Yes…"

"I know we aren't within regulations to do this before set but can I stick it in you once," said Shizuru with a blush. Natsuki was beat red as she understood what her lover was asking knowing that her size was big she gulped.

"I-I don't know if you can fit inside me," said Natsuki nervously.

"No I wouldn't want to go all the way inside you I would just like to stick the front of it in." The emerald-eyed woman knew that this was an ultimate request of trust. Knowing that the crimson-eyed woman was incapable of hurting her she nodded.

"Really I can," asked Shizuru with a blush. Nodding her head she looked deeply into Shizuru's eyes before reaching out to cup her face which Shizuru gladly expected. Looking at her prize before her she licked her lips as she savored the flavor that she waited to taste all day.

Natsuki shuttered at the feeling of her lovers tongue on her swollen clit looking down Natsuki looked to see crimson-eyes directly staring back at her while eating.

"S-Shizuru more," said Natsuki her hips rising to her lovers mouth. Shizuru could feel her girlfriends juices slip down her throat as well as her chin. Loving the taste of honey and milk Shizuru took her lovers legs setting them on her shoulders she watched as Natsuki's pussy spread at the movement.

Taking the teen and lifting her lower half up Shizuru now was upwards on her knees face first in her lovers pussy. Natsuki wanted nothing more than to wrap her mouth around her lovers cock and have her seed spill onto her innocent face and mouth.

"Ahhh…Shizuru… lick it more," panted a throbbing Natsuki. Forcing herself to go higher on her shoulders so Shizuru could take more of her pussy she reached Shizuru's tongue.

"Mmmm…Natsuki s-so sweet," said Shizuru with a mouth full of her lovers pussy juices. Feeling herself reaching her climax she dug deep down for control and wiggled herself from off of her lover's shoulders denying her own release. Wiping her mouth on the back of her baseball sleeve the tawny-haired woman looked with confusion.

"Ara did I do something wrong I was too rough wasn't I ," said Shizuru in a panicked tone. Looking with warmth while catching her breath Natsuki shook her head in a silent note to tell Shizuru know she wasn't in any discomfort.

"Oh that's good to know you're alright with us doing this. That scared me why did you stop are you not feeling well Natsuki, "asked Shizuru.

"No it's not that it's just that I want to…play with that," said Natsuki looking with innocence down at Shizuru's boxers that contained a huge tent.

"Ara you want this," said Shizuru pointing down to her tented cock. Nodding her head she watched as Shizuru plopped down her elbows supporting her weight.

"If you want it Natsuki its all yours," said Shizuru in a loving and gentle manner. Nodding her head Natsuki unbuttoned her lover's pants looking into the eyes of Shizuru she gave a nervous smile. Licking her lips Shizuru tried to hold on to her excitement as she couldn't wait until her lover's mouth claimed her cock.

"It's alright Natsuki take your time if you have any questions let me know," said Shizuru gently whispering in her ear.

After pulling her lovers boxers down Natsuki looked at the erected member excitement and nervousness gripped her. Licking her lips Natsuki inched her mouth on it before looking into Shizuru's curious eyes. Growing embarrassed Natsuki hid under the covers before her lover.

"Ara what's wrong Natsuki love. Do you not like doing this?"

"No it's not that I can't do it while you're looking at me," said the teen in a muffled voice from under the covers.

"I see well how about this I'll put a pillow over my head while you do what you want," said Shizuru hugging the lump that was known as Natsuki.

"You promise not to look," asked Natsuki suspiciously.

"I promise…"

Doing as she suggested Shizuru covered the pillow over her head before letting her lover know she was ready. "It's alright Natsuki you can come from under there when you're ready." A moment passed by when Natsuki peered up from under the covers to see Shizuru's face covered like promised. Taking her hand and waving it over the woman under the pillow she sighed when there was no reaction.

Looking at Shizuru's cock made her wet with anticipation taking her mouth and putting it over her lovers cock she licked the tip before pulling back. Shizuru peaked from under the pillow to see the tip of her lovers tongue out as well as a long thin line of saliva come from her mouth and the base of her cock.

Natsuki loved her lovers taste as she dipped her head in for more Shizuru's ass muscles flexed as Natsuki's gentle stokes with her mouth increased.

"N-Nat-su-ki so good," said Shizuru rubbing her hands through her lovers hair as a gentle encouragement. Natsuki dove down deep on her lover's hard cock before gaging on the enlarged member which excited the tawny-haired woman more. Bobbing her head up and down Natsuki picked up on speed hoping her lover would come in her mouth making her gag even more.

"Ara Natsuki…I'm about to…"

Soon a rush of hot salty cum reached her mouth taking it down Shizuru pushed the pillow from over her head as she watched her lover struggle to swallow the substance. Smiling at the teen before her Shizuru kissed her lovers cum filled mouth mixing there juices. Getting her cobalt-colored lover to get on her back Shizuru looked into emerald-eyes to let her know she was ready.

"So you're only going to stick the tip in nothing more," asked Natsuki in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm just going to do that nothing more trust me love I will take care of you," said Shizuru rubbing her noise against the teen's.

Wrapping her hand around the still stiff member Shizuru guided her hard cock into the teen's sloppy wet entrance. Letting a small inch go in Shizuru looked to see if there was any discomfort in the teens face looking to see none she stopped as she reached the barrier known as her lover's hymen.

"This is as far as I can go my Natsuki," said the twenty-seven year old.

"O-Ok," said Natsuki moaning in pleasure wrapping her legs around the older woman's waist she was stopped.

"Ara you shouldn't do that it will make me go deeper into you."

"But… it feels so good," said Natsuki with a moan. It took all of Shizuru's strength to not break her girlfriends barrier and burry her seed within her womb.

_I would never do that to Natsuki._

Pulling out and gently going back in Shizuru kept a nice slow rhythm not just for herself but her lover as well. "Shizuru ahhh go deeper please," panted a heated Natsuki.

"Ara I can't…you'll regret it if I obey you right now."

Feeling her climax start again Shizuru thrusts became faster while measuring the distance of her cock from her lover hymen. Doing this she could feel Natsuki's tight hot wall collapsed on her cock. Within one emotion the tawny-haired woman could feel the connection as well as bond that was starting to form when their bodies connected. Shizuru knew she had to pull away for the sake of their sanity as well as relationship.

"Ohhhhh S-Shizuru..."

"N-Natsuki I'm going to have to p-pull out." Letting herself and her lover reach there climax Shizuru quickly pulled out her thick hot white cum shooting on to her well defined abs. After catching their breath Shizuru looked over to a half way sleeping Natsuki. Doing something that she always wanted to do she went into the arms of the teen resting her head on her chest.

"Ara I'm not too heavy for you?"

"No…your just prefect," said the emerald-eyed teen before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**AN: THERE you go folks you got your lime but you owe be big time in reviews folks so I wanna see them because I have to beat Sombereyes I just have to muhahahahaha. Oh yeah also she doesn't know that I'm her rival yet so no one tell her. BUT YEAH MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh yeah don't worry about the preview ok folks.**_

_**Preview: **__"Now that everyone is accounted for Viola Cherry suit up your on for reshoot," said Yamada in a annoyed tone._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	18. Desired by a Bond Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The next day came as if it were a flash of lightning within a stormy sky sitting in a brand new BMW S class series Shizuru and Natsuki felt fear grip them.

_What do I say now? I mean we just established a relationship last night and now we are at work. Can I handle Shizuru having sex with other women?_

Natsuki felt a warm hand cover her own as she looked to see a pair of warm loving crimson-irises. Those same eyes that made her heart skip a beat as she failed to realize the beauty within herself. Natsuki always knew those crimson-orbs would help her if she ever lost her way.

"Natsuki are you alright?"

"Huh…y-yeah I'm fine."

"Ara that's good to know I'm very nervous to tell you the truth really I feel like I'm on the verge of a panic attack," said Shizuru holding her chest.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one we were busy yesterday and I was supposed to come on for a reshoot with Cherry. On top of that I'm scared that I'm going to have to sleep with her again and I don't want to hurt you you're not ready for something like this."

Natsuki watched as the twenty-seven year old banged her head on the stirring wheel in a comically. Natsuki rubbed her lovers back as she rested her head on Shizuru's strong defined shoulders.

"Don't worry about me Shizuru, we both agreed on this is work and our personal lives are different. Even though, I don't like the fact of you having sex with other women in front of me it's something that I signed up for remember."

"Still even if you signed up or just happen to be a part of it I still am your girlfriend and I feel as if this is disrespectful."

"Well the what do you want to do I mean you can't very just quit your under contract right?"

"Ara yes I am but this will be my last movie," said Shizuru quietly.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Ara I guess I never told you I'm talking college courses to become an accountant I'm almost done with my courses," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh I see so you'll be leaving me here," said Natsuki with worry in eyes.

"No you can come stay with me my home is your home now Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Well I guess we would be moving too fast if our parents were around to tell us."

"I can hear my father's words now."

"I so don't want to imagine that happening right now it's just hard dealing with we have to deal with. Shizuru…"

"Yes…"

"How do you feel about me sleeping with other women?"

"Personally I hate it, but I know I have to be mature and let this happen."

"Shizuru…"

"Well now let's put this relationship we have up to the test we have work to do," said Shizuru putting on a joyful smile. Both walked to the door hand in hand before reluctantly breaking apart at the site of Yamada's annoyed face. "What's got Yamada in such a mood," whispered the cobalt-haired teen in her lover's ear.

"One of two things ether Yamada hasn't had his fix or h-"

"Viola you're here come up," said Yamada with an annoyed expression. Doing as she was told Shizuru walked up her red heels clacking against the ground as if to make a countdown to her doom.

"Now that everyone is accounted for Viola Cherry suit up your on for reshoot," said Yamada in a annoyed tone.

"If I can say one thing Yamada," said Shizuru.

"Yeah what is it I don't have all day I want to get this print out your no call no show put me behind enough as it is."

"I see but I don't have time ether so I'll just put this to you bluntly I won't be doing a reshoot with Cherry."

"Huh w-what you can't do this Viola your under contact," said Yamada.

"Well technically I can do that in section five paragraph C it states and I am quoting this. It states that if the actor or actress is satisfied with the take and feels like they cannot physically go on the print is authorized as final," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Well you look like you're physically fit so just go on stage!"

"You know what Yamada fuck you I'm not going on stage unless it's with Kruger-san here I will doing no more takes accept with her!"

Everyone looked in shock as well as whispered about the upcoming news that reached their eyes and ears. Looking with a fire like no other the tawny-haired woman looked into the face of the older man before a single word was uttered. Natsuki looked in shock at her lover's anger but kept quite as she watched the scene unfold within her heart.

"Fine but in order to make up this major gap we are going to have to speed things up and shoot more you got me," said Yamada with a pout. Holding out her hand to shake with the older man Shizuru offered a warm smile before words were exchanged.

"Kruger, Viola get suited up your first shoot is coming up change in plans," said the older man shaking the tawny-haired woman's hand. Life felt as if it were a blur as Natsuki was directed towards the back along with Shizuru.

Natsuki could feel the nervousness within her as she looked into the mirror as the young make-up artist covered her making her into an unknown. She looked over in from the corner of her eye to see Shizuru with a calm expression on her face her lover was soon ready to go but not before stopping to her.

"Can I speak with Kruger-san please ladies?" Natsuki watched as the giggling make up girls left the room Natsuki looked with a jealous glare as she watched her lover wave them off.

"Well it seems like someone is popular," said Natsuki crossing her arms in a jealous manner. Kissing her teenage lovers neck Shizuru settled into her woman's senses.

"Ara its nothing like that love I only hold you in my heart."

"I know and I feel the same way about you it's just that I'm nervous so my nerves and emotions are on fritz today."

"About what Natsuki is it the shoot?"

"Well this time unlike last night you're going to stick it in me fully and this time I know it's going to hurt," said Natsuki with a sad smile.

"Ara as I promised you at home I'm going to promise you now I will be gentle whether Yamada likes it or not."

"Thank you Shizuru."

"You're welcome my Natsuki I'll see you out there," said Shizuru giving a kiss to her lover. Once on set Natsuki could feel her nervous on edge looking for warm comfort she could see none of that within Shizuru's crimson-eyes. Gulping she did not hear Yamada scream out action everything looked like a blur as Shizuru came closer to her. Natsuki snapped out of her daze as she was engulfed by a hug from her lover the outer shell of her ear licked.

"Now my Natsuki I'm going to show you the pleasures of making love." Pulling slightly back Natsuki gulped at the look that she saw within her lovers eyes.

_I know that look…_

The look that Natsuki's heart saw was a look of not only lust, or love it was a look of pure desire and devotion. Licking her lips Natsuki's hands went shakily towards the front of her lovers robe letting the material fall to the floor.

* * *

_**AN: well I'm going to tease you guys once again thank you folks for helping me in the quest to beat SOMBEREYES muhahahahaha. Also I see that she trying her hand in the older Shizuru and younger Natsuki situation damn you SOMBEREYES YOU CANT GET AWAY WITH MY IDEAS BAKA LOL! OHH WELL READ AND REVIEW FOLKS I NEED TO CATCH UP TO SOMBEREYES REVIEW NUMBER PLEASE HELP ME MUHAHAHA!**_

_**PREVIEW: **__"AHHHH….KRUGER FUCK, YOU DO THIS SO WELL! OHHH AHHH"_

_**TEXTGIRL **_

_**OUT **_


	19. Desired by Lust Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. Sorry for mistakes I had to rush to work sorry folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage Strong LIME AHEAD***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

**Last time:** _"Now my Natsuki I'm going to show you the pleasures of making love."_

* * *

_I can't believe I'm going to give myself to Shizuru like this in front of these people._

"Ara Kruger-san I would like you to lay on this table if you don't mind," said Shizuru with a smile. Looking over towards the table she realized that it was a massage table. Remembering her lines she looked hopefully into the woman's eyes as if she were hypnotized doing the only thing she could do she followed the older woman. Shizuru was dressed in a workout outfit her breast tightly bounded by a black sports bra as well as her matching short gym shorts. Looking at the six pack of Shizuru Natsuki wanted nothing more than to claw her hands over her lover's belly.

"Umm so what do you want me to do?"

"Just lie down and relax you're in good hands," said Shizuru gently encouraging her lover to lie down on her stomach. Natsuki felt a gulp rise in her belly as she tried to still her breath. Disrobing the young teenager Natsuki felt the cool air hit her as her nipples hardened under the table that her body was resting under.

Shizuru had never been so turned on in her life looking at her naked lover before her caused a stir in her semi-erect cock. If it weren't for the sake of acting she would have passionately taken the girl under her. Shaking her head from her passionate thoughts Shizuru got into character once again.

"So is this your first time getting a massage?"

"Umm…y-yes," answered the younger actress.

"Well don't worry you'll be in good hands." Natsuki felt the warm oils hit her body as she closed her eyes slowly feeling a small towel drape her butt she felt Shizuru's warm hands press firmly yet lightly into her body. Feeling a moan in her throat she let herself go as her lovers hands crafted skillfully on her body molding there selves into her flesh. Feeling her nervousness drift away she let her herself peacefully sleep as her lover hands moved lower.

Once Shizuru felt her lover drift lightly she followed the script into the next scene attempting to move the towel completely she watched as her lover pulled the towel upwards denying her access. While rubbing her lovers back she whispered her next line into her lover's ear.

"It's alright relax I need access to all of these areas," said Shizuru in a low lustful tone.

"Y-You're not going to do anything funny are you," asked a nervous Natsuki saying her role. Yamada sat back impressed at the young teen's ability to stay in character.

"No I'm not I'm just here to assist nothing more," said Shizuru in a sweet tone. Before Natsuki knew it she felt warm hands slide against her calves softly along with pressure sliding back into a state of light sleep she felt her backslide slowly begin to be exposed.

Feeling the towel move completely off Natsuki had no idea what was going to happen next as she let herself go within the trust of her lover above her. Shizuru felt her hands move up and down the back side of her lover's thighs in the process spreading her lover knowing her next role Shizuru removed her sports bra to show a pair of pierced perky tits.

Moving over so she fit on to the massage table she began to spread oil all over her lover's ass while in the process of rubbing some oil over her tight firm abs. Looking sexily into the camera Shizuru gave a lustful smirk as she began to work on her lovers ass rubbing the muscle in circles she felt the teen below her moan.

Natsuki could feel her Shizuru's thumbs creep closer to her exposed asshole feeling more exposed then normal she felt turned on as her lover completed the action. Breathing in her lovers scent Shizuru proceeded to drop a long clear line of saliva down on to her lovers pulsing asshole.

"Mmmm…Viola…."

On cue Shizuru dived into her lover's ass licking every corner of her lover's hole Natsuki was in a state of pure unadulterated ecstasy as she felt her asshole twitch on her lovers tongue. Never taking her eyes off of her lover's firm back side Shizuru ate her lover's ass with only once mission in mind.

_**Off Set…**_

Off on set Yamada watched as the intense scene unfolded before him ratio looked on with a smile as well. "So what are you going to do now Yamada? I mean we haven't seen this side of Shizuru in a long time."

"For now I'm not going to do anything I'm just going to let her have her fun, but it seems like I'm going to have to rewrite this whole script."

"I see, but maybe you won't have to old friend I mean look." The two men looked to see the rest of the audience in awe at their performance everyone looked in awe and arousal as they saw the two actresses preform.

_**On Set…**_

Natsuki was in a daze as her lover worked her ass with her tongue gripping the sides of the table she held back a moan. Listening to a silent manta that she chanted in her head she waited for the sensational feeling to stop. As she was about to reach her peak she felt a warm wisp of breath on the outer shell of her ear.

"I'm going to need you to turn over for me," said Shizuru in a lustful voice. Doing as instructed she turned on her back licking her lips her eyes remained closed as gentle yet firm hands touched her nipples lightly.

"How are you doing," asked the twenty-seven year old actress.

"I'm fine it's relaxing," said Natsuki in a calm tone. Knowing after that line what came next Natsuki readied herself for the next action that was to come.

Shizuru was hard beyond belief feeling her erection strain itself on the edge of her gym shorts she gulped as she removed her clothed erection from her pants. Kicking them off to the side she prepared the oil to place on her lover letting the warm oil drip on her lover's nipples she watched as the hardened from the contact. Natsuki soon felt her lovers hands all over her body Natsuki felt her pussy clench every time her lovers hands reached close to her inner thighs. Biting her lips she licked her lips as her lover made her way up to her torso.

Shizuru looked to her lovers nipples as she looked at the treat before her licking her lips she let a long line of salvia drop towards Natsuki navel. Taking her tongue she let the clear line of saliva travel its way up her lover's torso leading to her chest everyone watched as Shizuru's eyes never left her lover.

Licking the pebbles that were called nipples Shizuru flicked her tongue slowly over the younger-teens nipples cause a moan from the Natsuki. Shizuru watched as Natsuki rubbed her legs together to let her lover know of the next scene Shizuru stopped her assault on the hardened nipples. Kneeling down she looked to the turned peaceful look on her lover's face she watched as her eyes were closed as the features on her face graced the screen. Sticking the tip of her tongue out Shizuru lightly and lustfully licked her lovers lips before taking her lovers jaw and massaging it gently causing the younger girls mouth to slightly open. Standing up she traced the tip of her cock along her lover's lips before looking down and smirking lustfully at the teen.

Driving her cock into Natsuki's mouth Shizuru's eyes rolled to the back her of her head as she skull fucked her lover. The tawny-haired woman gently bobbed the cobalt-haired girls head into a proper rhythm to stop herself from coming. Wanting nothing more than to unleash her load in her lovers mouth and make her swallow she fought back the urge.

"AHHHH….KRUGER FUCK, YOU DO THIS SO WELL! OHHH AHHH"

Everyone rose when she heard the high grumble from the blonde making her lovers head stay still Shizuru moved the rhythm faster as her ass clenched and jerk. Natsuki felt her lovers thrust fasten she noticed that her lover was soon at her peak knowing that her lover could last longer she dived deeper into her lovers thrust.

"Oh shit I'm going to come!"

"CUT!"

All time seemed to stay still as a bell rung everyone hesitantly rushed on stage removing her lovers cock from her mouth Natsuki opened her eyes to the crew. Looking towards her lover she was clothed in a robe looking with a small smile on her face as she walked over to Yamada. Wanting nothing but to hold her lover Natsuki refrained as she let the masses of people gather in her way but nothing could close the distance within her heart as she watched the tawny-haired lover walk away.

* * *

_**AN: well part two is coming up and its coming soon but I want to save the de-virginizing for later you know I'm an original and I love limes a lot well mine at least. Don't worry I'm going to get this done you will get your lemon folks it's just that I just got finished with a move right now and my personal life is in full motion and I have to keep up she yeah don't worry I'll get to you.**_

_**Preview: **__"So, you and viola are a couple now how interesting," said a familiar voice._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	20. Desired by Lust Part 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews as well as the support. REVIEW FOLKS I NEED YOUR SUPPORT AND STRENGTH.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki hopped off the table cracking her neck she slipped on a robe before heading off set looking for her lover. She bit her lip in a nervous habit she looked for her tawny-haired lover.

"I have to find Shizuru and talk to her," said Natsuki herself.

"So, you and Viola are a couple now how interesting," said a familiar voice.

Hearing the sound of nails filing against sandpaper Natsuki looked up to see Nao with a smug smile on her face. Hopping down from a high point she ended up in front of the blue-haired girl.

"Huh…n-no we aren't together I have to give her something," sputtered Natsuki with a blush.

"Sure whatever Kuga but I know there's something going on I know because the day I was with Viola she wouldn't stop saying your name."

"Huh what do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes Nao looked over before speaking to the cobalt-haired teen. "Look do I have to spell everything out for you when Viola was fucking me she said your name over and over." Looking with a glare at the teen she gave a look that could freeze hell over in one shot.

"Oh you don't like when I said that huh?"

"What makes you say that," shot the cobalt-haired teen.

"Just a thought I mean you have to think on your toes I know this is just a job so I try to keep my emotions out of it."

"Is that supposed to be a threat," challenged Natsuki with a smirk.

"Take whatever way you want all I can tell you is that this business is going to eat you alive."

"Oh really now if you so sure of it then why are you here," said Natsuki with a smart smirk. Looking at the red-haired woman's lime-eyes widen she knew she hit a nerve.

"Look Kruger stay out of my business you know nothing about me!"

"I could say the same about you too so much for keeping your emotions in check," said Natsuki before walking past the teen. Grinding her teeth in anger Nao looked over to the teen before speaking out.

"Aren't you afraid that Viola is going to do the same thing to you that she did to me?" Natsuki stopped midway in her stride before looking over to the red-haired coworker her emeralds shining with a light spark.

"No I'm not scared anymore really to tell you the truth ever since arriving here I knew even thing was going to be alright."

"How do you know that for all we know they could be plotting to let us go." Natsuki watched as tear gathered up in the within her coworkers lime irises hugging herself Natsuki could feel waves of regret sinking into her skin. Before the cobalt-haired teen knew she had her arms wrapped around the teen before speaking.

"Don't worry they aren't going to let us go I just have a feeling."

"But what if they do what if it doesn't get easier."

"Trust me it gets easier as time goes on," said another familiar voice.

The two looked over to see two blondes with sad small smiles plastered on their faces. One of the faces looked one sympathetic but with a small hint of jealously laced within her crimson-irises.

"Shizuru, Claudel you're here," questioned Natsuki in a shocked manner.

"Ara was I interrupting something," asked Shizuru in a light keen voice. Nao and Natsuki looked over towards each other as they broke apart fast their hands behind their backs.

"Aww Viola it looks like we interrupted a little side skit or shall I say a little lesbian hanky panky," said Claudel with a lustful smile.

"I highly doubt that," said Shizuru momentarily looking keenly at the red-head.

"Whoa, whoa what's with the sharpness Viola," questioned the blonde.

"Nothing lets go so we can leave those two to their devices," said Shizuru with a sharp glance at the cobalt-haired teen. Biting her lip at Natsuki looked over towards the path of the tawny-haired woman before running after her leaving Claudel and Nao by themselves.

"What the hell was that about," grunted Nao.

"Oh so your back from the world of sadness," questioned the blonde.

"Huh what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," said Claudel before turning to leave. Nao watched as she was about to leave before looking at the blonde figure pause before hearing the older woman draw back air to speak.

"You know you should cry if you feel like you need to you shouldn't hold it back."

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know you look much more beautiful after you cry," said Claudel before walking off. Nao blushed at the comment that was displayed towards her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Shizuru will you wait up damn it!"

Natsuki rushed over towards the back looking at the place she could tell this was an area that was used for old props and supplies. Panting and looking to see the woman with possessive anger in her veins a second didn't pass before the older woman had her mouth firmly pressed against hers. Natsuki winced at the rough wood that poked her back as she was pushed up against it her lovers almost bear body pressed up against hers.

Licking her bottom lip Shizuru asked permission to let her lover open her hot mouth for her. Natsuki could still smell herself on her lover's lips as she drove her tongue in. Soon the two remembered that they were to breath breaking apart Shizuru set her head on her lovers shoulder. Knowing her lover was pouting Natsuki ran her fingers through her lover's wheat filled locks before speaking.

"Shizuru don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"Oh what did you call that kiss back there and the conversation as well?"

"I call that claiming what's mine."

"Shizuru…"

"I'm sorry I can't help it I mean Nao and you look so right together I mean I'm so much…"

"Don't say it," warned Natsuki.

"No I have to say it I need to I can't keep my mask up forever without it cracking in front of you."

"Shizuru…"

"Kannin na for the way I acted back there it's just after the shoot I wanted to spend this break with you and when I found you with Nao I noticed something's…"

"Shizuru you shouldn't concern yourself it will make you sick."

"I know Natsuki's telling me these things but I can't help but wonder like what if Natsuki found someone her own age then she could have a normal life."

"Idiot, don't go putting words in my mouth," yelled Natsuki with a look of anger.

"Ara…"

"Don't ara me Shizuru Viola Fujino."

Pulling the woman with force Natsuki crushed her lips on her lover possessively calming her lover in her on signature way before breaking apart.

"Don't put words in my mouth if I wanted someone to think for me I would have gotten a pimp when I was homeless. I'm with you because I **want** to be not because I have to be," said Natsuki before breaking out of her lovers embrace to head off to the front.

"Natsuki…"

"Also I happen to love older women," said Natsuki with a blush before running off to the front of the studio. Shizuru slowly reached her hand up to touch her lips where her lover kissed her before smiling herself.

"Ara teenagers to be young again…"

* * *

_**AN: Sorry this is an intermission chapter before we get into the heavy stuff and besides I took a crap load of time to write the last chapter and I BEARLY GOT REVIEWS :/ bad readers. Now you will be on punishment no smutty for you until I get some good reviews so for the next chapter there shall be boringness muhahahahaha not until I get a butt load of reviews. Really though the next couple of chapters are going to be full of big time drama so buckle up and keep that review box going!**_

_**Preview:**__ "What you're suggesting that I go where?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	21. Desired by Scars Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. Sorry if it messed up I stayed up late for this!**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Stupid Shizuru…"

Natsuki stomped around the house like a mad woman as Shizuru studied quietly in the other room giving her famous ice glare to the door across from her she stuck her tongue out at the imamate object.

"Ara Natsuki if you're going to pout then you can go out to the store and pick up some food for us tonight," said Shizuru in sweet Kyoto-ben.

Scurrying from the door she walked down stairs to grab her house keys that her lover gave her before sliding out the door. Walking out she thought to herself as she got to the core of her anger from today's events.

_**Five hours ago…**_

"_Everyone gather around I have an important client coming into town so that means we are going to have to pick up tomorrow," shouted Yamada over the mic._

_Natsuki looked up in excitement as she looked to the smiling face of her lover knowing for them they got to spend more quality time within each other's arms. After getting dressed Shizuru and Natsuki made their way home a warm feeling over took Natsuki's chest as she griped her lovers hand tighter while her lover drove._

"_Is something the matter Natsuki?"_

"_Nothing I was just thinking how these few weeks have changed for me drastically."_

"_Oh does Natsuki think of these turn of events as strange or foreshadowing?"_

"_No I don't it's like for the first time I feel like everything is going to be alright," said the Natsuki while her emerald-irises looked into the fading sunset._

"_That's good…"_

_Looking over towards her lovers face Natsuki could see that her lover wanted to ask something of her but she didn't know how to go about it._

"_Are you alright zuru?" Shizuru looked warmly at her lover's new pet name for her before sliding her mask on to kill the worry that her lover held._

"_Yes I'm fine."_

"_Shizuru…"_

"_Ara I want to ask you this, but I don't know how to go about it I suppose since the first time when I asked you nearly ripped my head off so to speak."_

"_Huh I did if so I'm sorry I hope I didn't leave a bad impression."_

"_No not likely since this question is of your own choice to answer," said Shizuru._

"_Ok well shoot."_

"_I was wondering since all of these wonderful things are happening to Natsuki have you thought about going back to school."_

"_What you're suggesting that I go where?"_

"_Natsuki its just school it not as bad as what you think I mean if we just get you some proper instructors then you would be able to catch up in no time."_

"_I don't want to go back its stupid."_

"_But Natsuki how do you know if you don't try," said Shizuru pleading with her lover. Pulling over towards the side of the road and turning off the engine Natsuki looked over to see the older woman's clothed chest her nipples still hard from their earlier shoot. Taking the cobalt-haired teens hand and setting it on her hard-cock Shizuru proceeded to let her lover feel her up. _

"_Ok how about this if you go back I can be your private instructor," said Shizuru biting her lip in a seductive way._

"_O-Ok…"_

"_Ara do you promise me suki," whispered her lover within the shell of her ear._

"_I p-promise," moaned Natsuki as her lover pressed her hard shaft into her hand._

_**Present day….**_

"Stupid zuru, with her hot sexy body." Natsuki looked over as she carried the bags with a scowl proximately placed on her face. It wasn't until she looked at group of passing school girls with all matching uniforms she could hear the talks amongst them it wasn't until she was thrown into a world of shock.

"I swear Kuga-sensei is such a bitch I mean who give out home work during winter break," said one girl.

"I know right I mean what does she think were old I mean we have things to do."

Natsuki dropped all of her bags as she turned around to spin the younger girl towards her so she was facing her. Griping the girl shoulders tightly she looked in a panic as she spoke.

"You said Kuga what school do you go to!"

"H-Hey let me go your scaring me," said the girl.

"Just answer the damn question what school do you go to," said Natsuki with a panicked rage.

"I go to Harrojuku Girl's Academy," said the younger girl in a panic. The cobalt-haired girl let her hands fall as she slowly let the girl go to scatter away along with her scared friends.

_So that woman is still alive…_

Running towards the only place she knew she Natsuki let her tears go as the faded into the air at the force of the wind hitting her face.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ara what's taking Natsuki so long?"

As soon as the tawny-haired woman spoke those words she turned to hear the doorbell ring opening the door she looked to see an officer with a stern look on his face along with Natsuki.

"Are you the guardian of this minor here?"

"Ara yes what may I ask is the problem," said Shizuru looking over towards her lover. Looking to see the broken look Shizuru hoped that it wouldn't take too long so she could tend to her girlfriend.

"Well no problem really we just spotted her trying to trespass into Harrojuku Girl's Academy. We caught her before she was trying to make her way in and we asked for address and she led us here."

"Oh well I'll take her then."

"Sure thing, but I'm letting you know this is only a warning if she does it again I will write her up you got it," said the officer looking sternly at the teen. Knowing that her lover would surely return the friendly fire she looked to see the cobalt-haired teen looking down dejectedly.

"I understand officer thank you for bringing her home to me," said Shizuru before watching the man in uniform walk off. After closing the door Shizuru looked over towards the now sitting Natsuki she looked to see the younger woman with her head in her heads lightly shaking. Sitting over next to her lover and wrapping her arms around her Shizuru matched her breathing with her lovers.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes…"

"What does it mean to be a mother?" Looking at her lover with nervousness she bit her lip not even knowing the answer to her lover's question.

"I wish I knew my Natsuki."

"I see…I'm going to bed then I'm sorry for troubling you," said Natsuki standing up to head over towards there room. Grabbing her lover's hand Shizuru looked deeply into emerald-eyes before pulling the young teenager down towards her chest.

"Tell me Natsuki you can talk to me about anything because you're my only one." Shizuru soon felt tears stain her cream long sleeved sweater.

"I heard them they said they knew her."

"Huh her who's her…do you mean you're…"

"Yes my mother they say she's a teacher at Harrojuku Girls Academy so doing the only thing I could do I tried to sneak in. I needed to see for myself and let her know how I ended up and let her know how much anger I have for her."

"Natsuki…"

"Look I know that you shouldn't concern yourself with this if you don't want to."

"Ara I hope Natsuki isn't thinking of leaving me," supplied the woman.

"N-No I'm not I'm just thinking that we sleep separately for tonight I need some time to think that's all."

"A-Alright if Natsuki wishes."

Hugging her lover and kissing her cheek lightly she molded herself within her lovers embrace hopefully trying to generate her feelings for the young teen.

"Don't pout it's just for tonight," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara but I can't help it I need Natsuki's warmth and besides who's going to help me with my nocturnal erections." Natsuki blushed at her lover's bold question before straightening herself up.

"Well what do you normally do?"

"I usually tend to myself but lately that hasn't been working." Sighing and kissing her lover she looked with a sad smile at the woman.

"Don't worry you'll be fine just take a couple of cold showers you should be fine."

"Hai," said Shizuru in a drag along voice.

"Don't worry Shizuru everything is going to be fine I just…need some time to think that's all," said Natsuki planting a kiss to her lover.

"Fine if you need me I'm always here for you cheering you on," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Your something special you that?"

* * *

_**AN: Well I think that's a great place to end well I'm going to be off for x-mass break so that means more updates and maybe more smut if you readers are good but after I get reviews for this I will see if you guys are still on punishment or not so read and review!**_

_**Preview: **__"Do you really want to do this Natsuki? I mean what if it's something that you don't want to know?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	22. Desired by Scars Part 2

_**AN: Now I just read a AN from Sombereyes folks the competition thing was just a joke. Even though, I have a bone to pick with Somberyes about a particular idea that I used in my older story of Taming Temptations with Shizuru and facial hair. That particular idea was used first in my story of Taming Temptations when I confronted somber eyes with it I got no response if you don't believe these accusations please read my story Taming Temptations chapter 28 and 29 and her story in the beginning chapters of symmetry. I know it's just fan fiction but I take my writing and my ideas and art seriously. I know some of you might not think this is a big deal but I write because I like it and I like entertaining people with my ideas and when my ideas are stolen or used without my having proper credit for it, it insults my work which I consider art. Like I said I DON'T hate Sombereyes I just don't appreciate something's that they have done now on to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. **_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki woke up with heaviness in her eyes but none could match the anchor in her heart Shizuru looked form the clear porch sliding doors at her lover. It had just been in the morning and they had all received a call stating that wouldn't be in today due to Yamada and his company. Shizuru was over joyed at the news but her heart felt heavy as she watched her lover wonder aimlessly her eyes dull.

"_Oh my Natsuki..."_

Natsuki looked at the pamphlet that sat on the outside patio table her mind drifting into mindless chaos as she stared at her fate before her. Feeling numb she knew her decision was the only way she could find out her hearts inner most secrets.

"Ara my Natsuki is going to get cold and I can't have that," said Shizuru covering her lovers shoulders with her jacket.

"Thanks…"

"So I got a call from Yamada and we don't have to show up for the shoot isn't that great Natsuki?"

"Huh yeah it's great," said Natsuki in a distant voice. Pouting Shizuru placed herself in front of her lover kneeling down in front of her staring into heartfelt eyes Natsuki knew where her heart was at.

"I know it's not my place to say this but what are you going to do?"

"The truth is I have the answer right in front of me but I still feel so lost. I mean how can I forgive her for just leaving me like that? I understood that we were poor, but she had other options," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

"Natsuki…kannin na…"

"No you don't need to be sorry if anything that woman should be sorry not you not ever." Shizuru looked into the blazing tear glistened emeralds of her desire her eyes told a story one she wanted to see through to the end.

"Look I don't know if you want to do this or not but I'm here to support you all the way remember you catch me and I'll catch you," said Shizuru rubbing her lovers cheek. Nodding her head at the words of her lover Natsuki rested her head into her lovers palm before speaking.

"I know I just wish I wasn't scared."

"Don't worry you won't be scared if I'm around but you don't have to do this alone."

"I know I don't that's why I have decided to enroll. I know that entrance exams have passed but I know I can do this if I study just enough over the winter break I can get in."

"Do you really want to do this Natsuki? I mean what if it's something that you don't want to know?"

"There are a lot of things I didn't want to know when I was on the street, but now I know them and I faced them. As long as I have you I know I can do this just please don't leave me," said Natsuki hugging her lover tightly.

"Don't worry I will never leave you because I love you. I know I have never said that to you and I know that you may not respond to my feelings right away but I know I will wait."

"Shizuru…"

The two stay within each other's arms as they watched the midafternoon fade into the sky. Feeling herself go weak into her lover's arms Natsuki let herself be carried bridal style into their shared room. Kissing slowly as if it where there last time Shizuru gently laid her lover down on the soft bed under her.

"Natsuki I…"

Rubbing her lover's cheek in a loving manner Natsuki smiled as she looked up into Shizuru's crimson orbs taking her in, she could tell the panic laced under the cool warm ambers of lust.

"What is it Shizuru what's bothering you?"

Smiling to herself she spoke, "Ara I could tell you a list of things that I'm concerned about my Natsuki?"

"Well tell me one a day because I plan on staying forever," said Natsuki with a smile.

"My Natsuki my love, my everything."

"Shizuru my Shizuru I…know I can't say the words yet but I give to you my soul that my undying love will soon exist only for you."

"Natsuki…"

"Now tell me what's on your mind I want to know love."

"Ara it's everything I mean what if your mother takes you away from me? What if you fall for someone else when you learn more about my condition?"

"Fall for someone else I highly doubt that also my mother is not taking you away do you understand?"

"But Natsuki I'm wor-"

"I don't want to hear anymore Shizuru your stuck with me you go it," said Natsuki with a smirk. Smiling towards her lover Shizuru looked lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes before speaking.

"Well if I'm stuck with Natsuki then I will gladly accept what she has to offer just try not to make it a habit with the police thing please?"

"Will do," said Natsuki saluting her lover.

"Ara now I general Shizuru Fujino now declare your pussy mine," said Shizuru with a lustful stare. Natsuki felt intimidated by her lovers stare but the consequences she waited for with gusto.

"Have all you want general, have all you want," said Natsuki in a lustful smirk before laying back and spreading her legs.

* * *

_**AN: Now I'm going to have to stop now but I will be back with some stories maybe later tonight or tomorrow depends thanks for the wonderful reviews you reviewer's now get smutty lol yay.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru stick it in me now please!"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	23. Desired by the Heart Part 1

_**AN: To the reviewer that left this review:**_

_**I think you're overreacting with Sombereyes 'taking' your idea. You do realize that futanari's have testosterone, meaning increased hair growth, etc. Some don't have it that aggressively, but then some do. It's quite obvious, if you think about it. Plus you don't even know if Sombereyes read your story or not. How can you accuse such a thing of someone with no proof? As for why Sombereyes didn't reply, couldn't tell you, but to outright accuse someone like you are doing is low, considering your posting it for everyone to see. You're slandering his or her name. I'm not attacking you, just being sensible.**_

_**Response:**__** LOOK I'm NOT SAYING I HATE SOMBEREYES OR IM NOT TRYING TO ATTACK HER IN ANYWAY BUT NOT ONCE WITH READING A FUTANARI HAVE I EVER HEARD ANY CONCEPTS OF FACIAL HAIR AND I HAVE READ A LOT OF FUTANARI FICS ON HERE OR IN THE MAI HIME CATEGORY IN GENERAL. WHAT THIS MEANS IS THE IDEA OF FACIAL HAIR AS FAR AS I KNOW CAME FROM ME NOW IF OTHER AUTHORS IN OTHER ANIMES HAVE MENTIONED THIS THEN FINE. BUT YOUR RIGHT I DON'T KNOW IF SOMBEREYES HAS READ MY STORY OR NOT BUT I FIND IT VERY ODD AFTER MY STORY WAS PUT UP AND REVIEWERS WERE IN AWE AT THE FACT THAT I HAD SHIZURU AS A FUTA AS WELL AS HAVE HER EXPELL MORE MANLY CHARACTERISTICS THAT SHE MAKES A FUTA FIC WITH THE OPPOSITE AS WELL AS THE SHAVING THING AS WELL AS THE SCENE ON HER STORY WHERE SOMEONE ASKS NATSUKI TO CLEAN UP. NOW IM NOT ACCUSING HER SOMETHING BUT HER ACTIONS MAKE HER VERY SUPISIOUS NOW SHE COULD HAVE READ MY IDEAL FROM ANOTHER STORY BUT IM GOING ON THE FACTS THAT I HAVENT READ ANY STORY ON Mai HIME FAN FICITON THAT USED MY IDEAL IF SO SEND ME A LINK TO THE STORY BUT I WONT SAY SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS IF PROVEN OTHER WISE. BUT LIKE I SAID THAT SCENE AS WELL AS OTHER THINGS THAT I NOTICE IN HER WRITING CLOSELY RESIMBLE MY IDEALS {NOT THE STYLE} THEY ARE JUST SWITCHED. WELL THIS MATTER IS DONE AND I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN IF YOU COMPARE SOMETHINGS OF MY STORY TO HERS THEN YOULL SEE.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage LEMON***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki's body felt like it was on fire at her lovers tongue, Shizuru painfully and slowly dragged her wet hot tongue across her lover form. What nothing more than to push her lovers head down she let out a loud moan trying to repress herself. Rubbing her legs together Shizuru tended to notice her girlfriends friction that lay under her soaking underwear.

Smiling she lifted her head up to whisper in her lovers ear.

"Ara someone is eager tonight as well as wet," said Shizuru with a smirk.

"S-Shizuru…"

"Ara what is it you want?"

"Y-You…"

"Ara me really now," said the older woman in a thick Kyoto ben that threatened to make her lover cum.

"Y-Yes…"

"Ok as my Natsuki wishes." Doing as her lover instructed Shizuru removed her lovers top as well as jeans leaving the younger teen in a matching white bra and panty set. Licking her lips she knew that her wildest fantasies had come to life. Knowing deep in her heart Shizuru Viola Fujino knew she always had a thing for younger women not acting on those impulses she quickly shut down any advance before it got further.

"Ara you know this is my biggest wish," said Shizuru with a smile before cupping her lover's cheek. Relaxing at her lovers touch Natsuki looked into Shizuru's scarlet orbs.

"What's your biggest wish," said Natsuki finally regaining the words to speak.

"Well I don't want to say," said the tawny-haired woman rolling off of the young teen. Natsuki sat up covering herself with a nearby sheet before putting her hand on her lovers shoulder.

"Shizuru you can trust me."

"Ara I know that but I'm so scared I mean I feel like…after today I can no longer control myself and after what we did a few days ago I really feel as if I should take you but…"

"But what…"

"I know your young and I don't want to hurt you I have never once made love in my life sure sex, but never love."

"Is that what you're worried about or is there something else," said Natsuki with a questionable smile.

"Ara yes there's more I mean I know we have only lived with each other for almost weeks now, but I want to know how you really feel about my condition." Natsuki could see the scared look in her lovers face knowing that her lover was still self-conscious about her body was shared several different times even with doing the most simplest of house hold chores or duties.

"Shizuru…"

"I know that I want you Natsuki I want you in every way possible I know I'm selfish and greedy for saying this, but I know I can't be without you. I know that my condition is going to bring a lot of pain to us and I just want you to know kan-"

Shizuru was silenced with a kiss she could feel her lovers wet tears on her cheeks mingle with her own soon the lover and tenderness broke out of its cage with Natsuki as its only target.

"My zuru don't you ever doubt yourself I love you and only you with your condition and all; we will take things one step at a time. Even though, I do have some concerns but they are nothing big."

"Ara what is your concern?"

"Well umm it's not that I would mind if they were yours but what about kids?"

"Nani…"

"Kids Shizuru what if I get pregnant?"

"As much as I would like that I can promise you that you won't with me I mean we can take you to get birth control if you want and I'll just use condoms I should have some here somewhere." Shizuru giggled at her lover's antics as she looked into crimson twin fires.

"So you have had a fantasy of missing around with someone younger then you," said Natsuki licking her lips her body back in the mood. Picking up on the mood Shizuru removed her shirt to reveal her braless chest her nipple rings moving up and down with their masters breathing.

"I never thought of such a fantasy until I met you my Natsuki," said Shizuru crawling up the length of her lover's body. Biting her lover's clothed nipples Shizuru unclasped her lover's bra tossing it along the way.

"Ara your nipples stand in full attention does Natsuki want this that badly?"

"Y-Yes S-Shizuru…"

Taking her hot wet tongue she ran her lips and mouth over the hardened pebbles Natsuki tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair. "I-I love your hair Shizuru," moaned out the young teen.

"I love your eyes," said Shizuru between nibbles. Paying attention to both hardened buds she smirked at the way she was making her lover feel. Tongues slid together and trails of saliva danced in the small spaces between them pulling apart for air her Shizuru smiled at the awaiting Natsuki.

"I have to eat you Natsuki, after our first night I can only taste your hot pussy on my lips," said Shizuru with a whisper.

"Shizuru don't say such dirty things like that," said Natsuki with a blush.

"No I won't I'm glad you want this now I can have you to myself without those damn cameras watching."

"Shizuru…"

"Look I have decided even if I end up in trouble for this I still will love you no matter what just please believe in me."

"Please Shizuru…"

Smirking she looked over towards her lover as she continued to assault her hardened buds licking over them lightly Natsuki shuttered under her lovers tongue. The two joined with a passionate fire that made the very hell below them freeze over. Dragging her tongue down wards she got down to the clothed pussy. Pushy her face into the hot heated clothed core making her lovers body tremble below her she subconsciously pushed her core into her lovers face.

"C-Can I take it off?"

Looking with lust the cobalt-haired woman felt her head nod up and down in an answer towards her lover's passionate request. Looking in an approving smile Shizuru did as she was told and removed her lovers saturated panty. Looking at the display before her she noticed a clear thin line connected to the half-way dis-guarded panty and her lover's pussy. Licking her lips she looked with half lidded crimson-eyes at her emerald-jeweled girlfriend. Sliding on her stomach she looked upat her lover before speaking.

"Ookini for this," said the chestnut-haired woman before diving in. Natsuki tried to pull away as she felt her lovers tongue touch her heated core setting her legs on top of her lovers shoulders Natsuki pushed her wet pussy forward into her lovers face.

"Y-Your right Shizuru y-you're so greedy," moaned out a heated Natsuki. Shizuru's crimson-eyes set out on her lover's half lidded eyes as she ate greedily. Taking her lovers clit into her mouth she hummed sending a slight vibrations to her lovers swollen pink hot clit arching her back her hold on the crimson sheets grew urgently tighter as she felt her peak trying to come. Remembering her lover's advice she took a few deep breaths trying to steady the oncoming orgasm.

Knowing that her girlfriend would eat everything that she gave her; Natsuki watched as Shizuru licked and sucked her clit with expert intentions of making the cobalt-haired teen cum.

"Ahhh…Shiz-zuru about too c-cum!"

Soon a clear hot rush made its way into Shizuru's mouth which she gladly accepted despite her lover's plea's not to touch her. "P-Please don't touch me," said Natsuki in a lustful tone while trying to steady her orgasm. Rising up from Natsuki's soaking wet pussy she took her lovers abandoned underwear and wiped her mouth off.

"_Good she's wet."_

"Are you ready for round two," asked the chestnut-haired porn-star.

"You're really greedy aren't you," smirked Natsuki.

"Ara what can I say I guess us Fujino's were born like that," said Shizuru her chest lightly jiggling from her laughter.

"Well I hope you can handle what I have in store for you," said the teen before pushing the older woman on her back. Removing her jeans leaving her in her briefs she looked over at the lustful eyes of her chestnut-haired lover.

"You're so handsome and beautiful how can two wonderful things exist at the same time," said Natsuki before kissing her lover's swollen lips.

Pushing her tongue in her lovers mouth Shizuru could feel the urgency as she grinded her fat hard cock into her teen's fat pussy. Breaking apart for air she smiled at her lover knowing exactly what she wanted. Kissing down her lovers jaw line she felt a rough presence but quickly dismissed it traveling lower sucking on her decorated nipples she took the ring into her mouth before lightly pulling.

"N-Natsuki ahhh…"

Sliding her tongue along her the other sides she gave the punishment to the other nipple as well while working her hand on the cold hard wet one. Licking her lips Shizuru closed her crimson-irises as she wanted her lovers mouth on her knowing that her lover was on the move she felt her wet tongue descend down her rock hard abs. Moving her hand lower she took Shizuru into her hand feeling her through the thin cloth.

Opening her eyes she looked over and grabbed the nearest pillow in an attempt cover her eyes only to be stopped by none other than the drop-out herself.

"N-No…"

Looking into her eyes Shizuru could read every emotion that coursed through her loves veins looking into Natsuki's eyes she could see everything clearly both unwanted and wanted things.

"No I want you to look at me as a lover not as a girl," said the younger teen with a determined look within her eyes.

"N-Natsuki…" Closing her eyes she understood what her girlfriend was trying to convey to her.

"Alright if it's your wish," said the twenty-seven year old tossing the pillow to the side with a smile. Cupping her lovers face she pulled the teen up to give her a deep kiss. Smiling into Shizuru's eyes she wanted to cry fresh tears but knowing how to convey her love she broke apart moving downwards.

It wasn't until she reached her lovers black and red briefs that she gulped. "You don't have to do this Natsuki," said the woman below her giving the teen a chance.

"No I want to please."

Removing the cloth restriction she came face to face with a large ten inch cock gulping she looked nervously into her lovers eyes.

"_Come one Natsuki it's not like you haven't done this before!"_

Licking her lips Shizuru hopped that the next action would proceed looking to her lover's eyes she leaned back letting the cobalt-haired teen take her time. Noticing that her lover was helping her out she licked the tip sucking in a sharp intake of breath lifted her head up to see the work her lover was doing. Taking bolder licks Natsuki wrapped her mouth around the swollen member tasting some of the salty yet sweet pre-cum Natsuki dipped her head faster.

Shizuru was in a state of fantasy as she watched her emerald-eyed teen lover dip further along her cock. Taking her hands she treaded them within her lover's hair urging her onwards.

"N-Natsuki sooo ahhh m-more," said the Kyoto-born. Listening to her lover's plea's she continued faster her eyes never leaving her lovers her mouth full of hot cock that could bust anytime within her innocent mouth. Shizuru rolled her eyes back as she treaded her hands faster and faster within her lovers midnight tresses.

"Natsuki I'm going t-to ahhh!"

Busting a forceful load into Natsuki's mouth the cobalt-haired teen pulled back coughing up the salty sweet substance she tried to swallow once again. Relaxing from her mind blowing orgasm Shizuru set her head down closing her crimson-eyes.

Pulling her lover up from the tawny-haired woman kissed her lover with a heavy passion mixing there love together licking her bottom lip Shizuru turned the tables on her lover. Soon the gentle kiss turned forceful as both the couple's passions sunk deep within each other threatening to drown them both. Breaking apart for much needed air crimson pools searched emerald forests.

"Shizuru…"

"Y-Yes…"

"Shizuru stick it in me now please!"

"Natsuki…"

The twenty-seven year old knew that she was close not wanting to jeopardize the situation she looked lovingly into her lovers eyes before rolling off of her lover.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Ara what does it look like I'm looking for a condom," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Huh really," said Natsuki in a playful tone.

"Yeah really it's just that we sho-"

"You know Shizuru you should really cut the crap."

"Ara…"

"I know you want to ride me bareback I can see it in your eyes your always holding something back," said Natsuki with a loving look. Shielding her eyes with her tawny bangs she looked at the night sky in sadness before speaking. "I'm that obvious am I Natsuki?"

"Yea you are but I want tonight to be about our love because I-I love you Shizuru Fujino." Widening her eyes she turned to look at the teen before kissing her passionately. Laying back she looked with tears in her eyes before stretching her vocal cords to speak.

"Natsuki, I love you so much."

"I love you to Shizuru."

Feeling the wetness of her lover she proceeded to slide herself into her lover it was until she once again got to the cobalt-haired woman's hymen that she stopped.

"Are you sure about this love?"

"More than anything I know you saved me from feeling a life of coldness you have warmed my heart Shizuru Viola Fujino and I want to give you this as my appreciation for you and only you."

"Natsuki…."

Kissing her lover she plunged herself in feeling a small tingle of blood run down she screamed into her lover's mouth tears leaked from both their eyes as they broke apart.

"K-Kannin na Natsuki kannin na," said the tawny-haired porn-star rubbing her head in the crook of her lovers neck.

"S-Shizuru…"

"What is it Natsuki?"

"Y-You can move now I'm fine really," stated the teen with a weak smile. Pulling back she lightly slammed her cock into her lover's tight wet opening feeling her body catch fire as she pumped at a steady pace.

"Faster please..." Doing as she was told she pumped faster into her lover rolling her eyes back Shizuru felt her lover's tightness around her cock with each thrust.

"N-Natsuki...my sweet precious love..."

"Ahhh Shizuru fuck me faster I want to come," said Natsuki matching her lovers thrust. The tawny-haired woman was in shock at her lovers ability to throw back her thrusts feeling her cock enlarge its past its limit within her lover's womb as she pushed faster into her lovers dipping carven. Biting her lover's neck harshly Natsuki held on as she could feel her peak grunting in pain at the slight pleasure Shizuru licked her cobalt-haired girlfriend's neck.

"I wanna c-cum in you let me cum N-Natsuki," panted the twenty-seven year old pushing past her limit. Releasing her grip on her lover's neck Natsuki let out a scream.

"Ahhh s-Shizuru I'm coming I'm coming so hard!"

"Natsuki I-I love you!" Feeling her walls close in Shizuru released herself inside her lover's womb feeling the hot cum push its way out of her lovers wet pussy she de-contracted her muscles relaxing from the orgasm along with Natsuki in her arms.

Both relaxing from there state of bliss Shizuru turned the two over her cock still within the cobalt-haired teens throbbing pussy she watched as her lover drifted to sleep.

"I-I love you zuru," said the teen with heavy eyes as she rested on her lovers chest.

"I love you too my everything," said Shizuru before laying her head back onto the pillows to rest.

* * *

_**AN: There's your lemon for you folks a devirginized Natsuki for you but wait there's more sex to come much more sex as well as love and what can I say drama. Now I need your reviews I want to get to 400 I have never gotten to 400 reviews before I can't wait yay I love you all thanks for the support.**_

_**Preview:**__ "You did what! Viola what the hell is your problem!"_

_**Later  
**_

_**Preview: **__"Ara yes I'm here to see the head mistress of this fine learning establishment," said the Kyoto born looking from her black sunglasses._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	24. Desired by the Heart Part 2

_**AN: To all guest reviewers that left those nasty comments I have something for you and that is **__**nothing **__**for a fact now. I'm totally getting all of this hate mail that clearly isn't properly used with English grammar and sentence structure and I get ranted on for my grammar and sentence structure wow! (Claps for all, you just learned how to be a hypocrites as well as ignorant wow!) Well, if grammar is so important and everyone is a English major on here I guess I'll clean it up, but like I said I write here for fun and I enjoy my art, but I'm so through with the crap. I have said what I need to say and expressed how much I hate you flamers I don't need to go any further with weaklings and losers that have no life of their own. If anything I try to write as much as possible because I like it, some of the chapters that I wrote were late at night and some were even written from my phone at work (which I have two to three jobs and go to college and support myself.) In conclusion, I'm sooooooo sorry that I have the time of day to write and it's not your perfection. (Just to let you losers know that what sarcasm at its finest!) Also I didn't throw a bitch fit for everyone just those four people, but it seems to me some of you guys can't read very well! Conversation over I'm not going to write about this situation anymore because it's really pointless at this point and I won't apologize for anything and I still stand by my word.**_

_**Anyways on to the story folks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki awoke with her head in the clouds as her heart conveyed the nights bittersweet memory; feeling a dull yet tender ache in her legs she smiled at the feeling. Looking over the teen now turned woman looked to the cool side of the crimson sheets noticing her lover was gone fear gripped the woman's heart.

_Where did she go did…she leave me?_

Going to the closet and she slid open the frame to see that all of crimson-eyed woman's clothing with still untouched and in place. Taking a deep breath she ran over towards the dresser to find all of her lovers clothing in place and neatly folded. Smiling to herself her heart fluttered with excitement as she looked at the different assorted briefs that her lover wore. Picking up one of the briefs she looked in curiosity as she held the pair between her forefinger and thumb looking with a puzzled blush.

"Shizuru sure is one for organization."

"Ara, ara one night of love making Natsuki and you're stealing my underwear?" Natsuki jumped up to see a smiling Shizuru leaning on the doorframe. Dropping the pair she blushed heavily a look that brought excitement to her eyes.

"I-I w-was looking for something," said Natsuki turning her back on the dresser to look at her crimson-eyed lover.

Stepping closer like a lion to its prey Shizuru came slowly towards the cobalt-haired co-star. "What was it you were looking for hmm?"

"Mmmm my toothbrush…yeah that's it my toothbrush," staggered the younger woman. Shizuru watched as her lover slipped from her presence only to fall. Biting her lip at her lovers fall Shizuru proceeded to walk over towards Natsuki's direction.

"Let me see if a little elevation can help with this problem."

"Elevation, what doe- whoa Shizuru put me down!" Without noticing it Natsuki was lifted into the air within her lover's arms bridal style her lover walking her.

"Let's get you in a nice bath I'm pretty sure that you would need one after…last night."

"What are you trying to say, I stink?"

"No for lack or for better terms I'm trying to rid you of your soreness that I assume you are having," said Shizuru looking directly down the hall.

"How did you kn-"

"Ara how quick Natsuki is to forget remember I work in a void-less industry some things you learn and pick up on."

Looking at her lover's attire she knew that the crimson-eyed woman knew something from her outing. Kissing the tawny-haired woman's cheek, she watched as Shizuru blushed a small wave of crimson that spread against her porcelain features.

"Ara such a wonderful kiss this late in the afternoon," said the tawny-haired woman.

"Yeah I know, wait this late in the afternoon the shoot oh god!"

"Don't worry Natsuki I took care of it." Looking skeptically at her lover Natsuki spoke in suspicion at the events that were beginning to unravel.

"Shizuru I do not like your tone what do you mean, "Took care of it?"

"Well you see…"

_**Five hours ago…**_

"_You did what! Viola what the hell is your problem!"_

"_I told you what I needed to tell you Yamada and I'm telling you now revise the script," said Shizuru in a firm voice. Letting his anger get the best of him, the braided-haired man took the nearest object throwing it at the nearest mirror._

"_Bullshit you did this to sabotage me Viola!"_

"_That's the coke talking not me," said Shizuru with a firm look._

"_Yamada we don't know if sh-"_

"_Shut the hell up Reito!"_

"_Look you're starting to piss me off get the hell out of here, but Natsuki stays!"_

"_Actually, she doesn't she's not under contract like I am so let her go."_

"_As if I'll sue both of you for breach of contract," stated the director. Looking onwards Shizuru smirked before speaking her veins boiling._

"_Do you really want to do that Yamada?"_

"_Hell yeah…"_

"_Before you spit out that answer quickly you should think what if the police mysteriously got a call on your "operations" that you have here?"_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Oh yes I would and more look I'm just asking you to let me go as well as Kruger she's just a teen." _

"_Well, technically she's a woman now thanks to you," supplied Reito._

"_Reito…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You're fired," said Shizuru. Crimson-irises watched as all the color faded from his face as she walked off after putting distance between the two men she spoke._

"_Yamada the choice is yours now what will it be loose us and keep your activities and fortune or lose everything?"_

_Looking and biting the tip of his thumb angrily he waved his arm in a dismissive manner. "Fine you two get the hell off of my set," said Yamada looking away._

"_Kannin na Yamada," said Shizuru before walking away._

_**Present day…**_

"You did what Shizuru now how will I get money," said Natsuki in a shocked tone. Smiling at her lover who was now in a bubble bath she was tempted to get in but held back. A lingering feeling of doubt constructed her chest as Shizuru slid with her back to the wall.

_What if she wants to go back? What if she liked everything?_

"Hey Shizuru what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm sorry Natsuki its nothing," said the tawny-haired woman putting her mask up.

"Cut the crap Shizuru you don't need that mask on with me, besides aren't I your…g-girlfriend?" Smiling the tawny-haired woman's faith was renewed as she took her hand and splashed the sixteen-year old.

"Ara the correct term is "Am I not your girlfriend?" Looking away with a blush she threw a playful glare at the older woman before splashing her out of revenge.

"Well what do you suggest I do with my horrid language skills then?"

_**Later… **_

"Ara yes I'm here to see the head mistress of this fine learning establishment," said the Kyoto born looking from her black sunglasses. Natsuki looked in awe at the building above her looking in awe she watched as the secretary viewed her up and down in scrutiny.

"Yes I believe that she is in to take one more person…but as you know she will have to take the placement test this upcoming month."

"What that's only a month to study all of the material," said Natsuki breaking out from her trance now at the desk with her lover.

"Ara I'm sure some arrangements can be made," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Shizuru…"

"Ok well please fill out these forms and head mistress Himeno will be with you shortly," said the older woman getting up from her seat to head to the back.

Sitting down Natsuki could feel her heart beat as she looked over within the white walls as she watched her lover fill out the necessary paper work.

"Shizuru you lied."

"Huh I don't believe I did no such thing," said Shizuru with mock innocence."

"You said we were going to the movies."

"I believe I said I have to take care of something before going to the movies," said the tawny-haired woman with a smile.

"When we get home your so going to get it," said the younger teen before roughly kissing her lovers cheek. The older woman returned only to have the paper work given back to her by none other than Shizuru. Sitting back down the two waited in silence.

"Hey Miss Maria have you seen those new scan-" Natsuki looked over into clear emerald-eyes that resembled her own looking over the cobalt-haired teen felt her veins turn into ice and her heart crack.

"Mother…"

* * *

_**AN: Nothing to say that this moment read and review I personally don't care at this moment it felt good to write again.**_

_**Preview: **__"So you're just going to let her in?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	25. Desired by the Heart Part 3

_**AN: AFTER THIS STORY I WILL BE HAVING ANOTHER FUTA STORY COMING UP BUT IT'S IN THE EMYBRO STAGES IDK IT MIGHT BE DARK BUT I HATE DARK STORIES THEY ALWAYS TEND TO DRAG FOR HOURS AND I HATE THAT.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

**Present day…**

* * *

"So you're just going to let her in?"

"Why are you so worked up about this Saeko," asked the purple haired principal.

"I just don't want her to know the whole truth about anything its best to have her always hate me." It had been hours since the couple left a strong hint of jealously rivaled in the cobalt-haired instructors veins as she thought to earlier.

_**Two hours ago…**_

"_Mother…"_

_Shizuru looked with curiosity as she looked at the woman and back to her lover; the older woman before her looked like a spitting image of her lover only older._

"_Excuse me who are you," asked the older woman looking at Shizuru with a glare of jealously._

"_Ara I'm Shizuru Fujino I believe Natsuki and Ms.…"_

"_Saeko, Saeko Kuga," supplied the cobalt-haired instructor. Looking with a mock smile she looked over towards the older woman before bowing._

"_Yes forgive my manners Ms. Kuga. As I was saying I believe Natsuki and Ms. Kuga should speak outside while I handle the paper work. I mean after all I am __**her**__ guardian and I care for her," stated Shizuru with a smile. Knowing that look very well Natsuki knew her lover was furious beyond belief her veins ran ice cold as she complied._

_Walking out she glared behind her in a silent attempt to let the older Kuga know to follow. _

"_Well that was an interesting family reunion," said the older woman._

"_Ara indeed so," said Shizuru with a smile forgetting her anger._

"_I see so are you the girl's adoptive mother?"_

"_No I'm not actually she's my girlfriend really," said Shizuru nervously. Never before had she let the term girlfriend fall off her lips; her body as well as her lips tingled with excitement at the delivery of words._

"_Oh good to know well head-mistress Himeno will see you now," said the silver-haired woman. Walking in crimson-eyes looked back towards the door that her lover went out through._

"_She's going to be alright they just need to talk that's all."_

"_Ara, how can you read me so simply?"_

"_Its age child you have a lot to learn if anything you may have to learn more than most people."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Well for starters the smell of after shave and your presence is that of a female and a male. Someone that is complete yet incomplete but that girl out there she views you as complete not within body but soul. Looking outside her bangs covered her eyes before smiling then speaking._

"_Ara complete huh interesting terminology you have," said Shizuru before walking towards the room she needed to be in._

"_Like I said you have a lot to learn," said the elder woman towards no one as the door to the other room closed._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Looking at the older woman Natsuki felt her veins run cold as she wanted to charge at the older woman in front of her; knowing that her feet would prevent her from doing so. Natsuki looked into the now soft eyes of the woman that gave birth to her._

"_It's nice to see your healthy and well actually I would say you're loaded." Natsuki looked to see if her girlfriend was around hoping she wouldn't hear this conversation._

"_Yeah I am happy actually as well as loaded considering you left me five dollars and ninety-eight cents in a coffee can," said Natsuki glaring at the older woman._

"_I'm glad you're happy," said Saeko with a sad smile._

"_Happy, happy for me I was eleven! How could you do that to me? You have the nerve to teach you're a sorry excuse for a human I will never forgive you!"_

"_I'm sorry Natsuki words can't express how sorry I am."_

"_Sorry you know what say sorry to god because I'm not listening. You don't know the pain I went through the things I had to eat the dodging from everyone."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Rushing up Saeko felt her cheek sting with a pain as she felt the connection from none other than the tawny-haired woman. Natsuki looked to see her wrist caught in place by her lover her hand print on her mother's cheeks._

"_Shizuru…"_

_Pulling the teen's wrist so she was captured within the older woman's embrace the tawny-haired woman kissed her lover with passion like no other. Saeko felt a jealously like no other as she knew that this tawny-haired woman had took any chance of her daughters forgiveness. Breaking apart Shizuru rubbed the tip of her nose against her lovers before speaking._

"_Natsuki please don't cause harm to yourself if you hit her it will cause you nothing but misery don't lose yourself."_

"_If I do will you come get me," said Natsuki looking up hopefully into her lover's crimson-irises. Rubbing her lips slowly against cobalt-haired her lovers in a small yet display of affection._

"_Yes I would over and over again but right now you need to talk to her. Natsuki please your better than your anger," said Shizuru before turning to face the cobalt-haired instructor._

"_Your guardian can throw a mean slap," said Saeko looking into crimson-irises while rubbing her cheek._

"_You're lucky that I held back completely else there would be more damage," said Shizuru glaring at the older woman._

"_Well I don't think it's appropriate to hit someone's birth mother."_

"_Forgive my rudeness but I don't think it's really appropriate to leave your elven year old on the streets. You should be lucky I found her." Feeling the guilt hit her hard she looked away before setting up a cold yet untouchable demeanor looking over towards her daughter she smiled a small smile._

"_Natsuki I don't know if you want to talk, but if you do I'll be here and I will try to make my way back into your life," said Saeko before turning to leave._

_**Present day…**_

"The nerve of that woman," said Natsuki in the passenger's side of her lovers all black Lamborghini.

"Ara so angry, don't worry Natsuki you should be fine you have me at least," said Shizuru with a smile. Kissing her lovers cheek Natsuki looked lovingly at the tawny-haired woman's form.

"Do you want to go to that school still even if your mothers there you could end up in her class you know?"

"I know but I don't care I want her to know how I feel and what I went through, but what you said made a lot of sense Shizuru."

"Ara I'm glad you listened."

"I'm glad I did too if I would have hit her I know I would have lost myself then I know I would have lost us. So that's why I decided that I'm going to go no matter what," said Natsuki placing her hand on top of her lover's larger ones.

"I love you know that," said Shizuru looking into her lover's eyes.

"I love you to even though I still think you should have hit her harder."

"Ara Natsuki bad…"

"Sorry," said the younger woman with a light smile.

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks well posting another chapter maybe in the next few hours, but this one might be longer than expected. So yeah the next chapter may take a few days sorry about that. See ya.**_

_**Preview: **__"So did it hurt?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	26. Desired by Ties Part 1

_**AN: Well nothing to say accept happy late fucking birthday Shizuru! Woooooot and yay 400 under my belt fuck yeah! This chapter is dedicated to a special lady and that's Shizuru now on with the chapter! Happy late Birthday! Also this is a late x-mass and New Year's gift for all you reviewers and thanks for the pm's all of you. Don't worry I haven't forgotten any of my stories I was just on vacation so I should be updating regularly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage Full Blown Lemon coming your way***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked as laid her head on her lovers chest after a night of love making the cobalt-haired woman's mind felt clear as she rested her worries. Looking at the nipple rings on her lover's chest Natsuki flicked one signaling her lover's attention.

"So did it hurt?"

"Ara what are you talking about Natsuki?" Poking at the sliver rings on her chest Shizuru looked down to see the younger woman looking with interest, smiling she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Honesty I don't remember it hurting that moment I got them, but I remember the morning when I woke up I was sore. I do remember myself being loaded on coke at the time but that's about it."

"So…"

"Yeah it hurt," said Shizuru with a smile. The two shared in an intimate moment as they lay in a sticky yet warm embrace nurturing the embers of their love. It wasn't until a small tide of silence washed over them. Shizuru knew what was to come from the younger woman in her arms.

"It hurts to think about it doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does I mean I kept replaying the scene over in my head over and over and I still get the same question. Why Shizuru how could my own mother the woman that gave me life do this to me and then to appear as if nothing happened why?"

"I don't know Natsuki, but I really in a way think you're lucky," said Shizuru with a smile. Emerald-crystals looked at her lover in confusion as thought they were asking the blonde-haired woman to speak.

"Well first for starters to have gone through so much and yet you have a beautiful spirit, to me that is a gift of luck as well as blessing."

"I hardly doubt it I mean after running from authorities, killers, pedophiles, and child services you kind of fear for the worst never the better."

"Ara that maybe so, but a life of luxury isn't all that's cracked up to be. I mean take me for example I mean my parents hate my guts because of what I am. I mean in a world of social class the rich have always lived by gender and sex standards. Some days I would question myself until I made myself sick. Things would pop up in my head like, "Should I go to the study after dinner with my father" or "Should I stay with my mother to clean dishes."

"Shizuru…"

"I know it was wrong, but I really hated my parents so much they should have been there to help with this. Instead they threw me away like trash that I can never forgive. But that act I believe brought us together and what attracted me to you in the first place as well as understand you. I know what it was like to be thrown away with nowhere to go without knowing the reasons why."

"Shizuru…I love you and I want you to know I will keep you as long as you keep me forever and always,"

"I will as well Natsuki I love you so much."

"Now let's work that body out some more," said Shizuru with lust in her eyes.

"Oh really now, how are you going to work me out hmmm," asked the young woman with equal lust. Flipping positions so she was on top Shizuru slowly licked her lover's lips. Grinding her cock into her lovers tight slit the ex-porn-star let out a small shiver as she looked deeply into her partner's warm eyes.

"Well first you're going to let me take you right now and next you're going to let me take you all over this house."

"Oh really I would love to see that," commented the teen in a snarky remark. Soon the couples lips met as passion over took their mental barriers dipping her tongue into her lover's mouth Shizuru felt her cock harden again. Natsuki herself felt her own passions slip as she could feel the wetness within her body spill out on the covers.

Moving her mouth downwards she licked the tips of her lover's hardened pebbles Natsuki's toes curled at the contact of her lovers tongue.

"S-Shizuru…ahhh…"

Feeling the need to close her legs for relief she knew that she couldn't due to her lover resting peacefully in the middle of her. Switching over towards her lovers other neglected bud Shizuru smiled at the shock of her lover. Taking her own cock into her awaiting hand Shizuru began to pump trying to take off the edge of her lust. Knowing that her other half was quick to egg her on; Shizuru's hand started to pump as her mouth focused on the hardened bud.

"S-Shizuru…

Swirling her tongue over the bud Shizuru pulled her head up, a thin long line of saliva connecting her tongue towards her lover's hardened bud.

"P-Please l-lower I n-need lower," pleaded the teen. Looking with a sexy smirk that only she could do Shizuru dragged her tongue towards her lover's collar bone. Feeling the teen wiggle under her Shizuru smirked into the kiss on her lovers bone as she felt her lover below her.

"Nooooo S-Shizuru l-lower," moaned out Natsuki in a pouty like voice. Pulling her mouth from her lover's neck Shizuru smiled at the work she had done.

"Ara my Natsuki wants me lower hmmm?" Doing nothing but nodding she looked towards the tawny-haired woman eyes half lidded with lust. Taking her long feminine yet strong fingers she rubbed her girlfriends pussy sticking a fingers inside she watched as her lovers hips lifted. Knowing that her lover preferred her tongue inside the tawny-haired woman still continued her thrust within her ex-coworkers core.

"N-No fingers…tongue p-please S-Shizuru."

Knowing that her girlfriend still was a beginner Shizuru decided to give her lover a break the tawny-haired woman dipped her head under the cover. Knowing that her lover enjoyed her sweet lustful juices Natsuki threw off the cover to see her lover greedily eating her pussy. Making her wetter Natsuki could no longer hold out as her lovers tongue moved skillfully up and down her wet slit. Feeling the swollen clit come in contact with her lovers tongue Natsuki went over the edge.

Shizuru soon felt the teen's slender thighs clamp around her head with a clamed up freeze she knew her lover climaxed. Not one to give her lover half of her abilities Shizuru lapped up the sweet yet salty juices from her girlfriend's pussy.

"N-No Shizuru don't touch it!"

Ignoring her lover's pleas Shizuru forced her lover's legs open once again bringing Natsuki towards a smooth climax. Taking her cock once again into her awaiting hand she made her way upwards looking down at her lover. She saw that her lovers chest move rapidly up and down from the earth shattering climax. After gaining the feeling once again in her legs, Natsuki looked up to see her lover's cock in full standing attention as pre-cum oozed from the tip.

"Now it's my turn."

Pushing her lover down Shizuru felt the same sensation on her nipples. Taking the ring into her mouth Natsuki pulled as her lover held a tight moan. Reaching her fingers in her lover's hair Shizuru held the teen's mouth closer towards her hardened buds. Feeling the cobalt-haired teens cock on her stomach Natsuki knew what her lover wanted as well as she knew what her aching slit needed as well. Sliding her tongue down she stopped at her lover's hardened cock Shizuru could do nothing but keep her mouth open as she saw the look in her lover's emeralds. Closing one eye and giving a sexy wink the teen dipped her head down onto the swollen meat.

"Ahhh Natsuki s-so good," moaned Shizuru putting her head back on the pillow.

Dipping her head faster she slid her tongue slowly up her lover's shaft earning a throaty yet hardy moan from her girlfriend. Dipping her head faster at the moans she could feel the salty taste of her lover's pre-cum, knowing that it was her first favorite taste she continued.

"N-Natsuki…I'm going to ahhh…"

Raising her hips from the crimson-sheets Natsuki's mouth was fuelled with the salty white substance. Taking it all in she drank in her lover's essence before moving upwards to mix her senses with her lovers. Kissing the tawny-haired futanari she felt a mixture of love as well as lust as there fluids combine together in prefect Zen like harmony.

Sitting up Natsuki worked her way towards her lovers cock taking the strong hardened dick she slid down Shizuru's fat cock. Priding herself as she watched crimson-irises slowly roll in the back of her head Natsuki smirked with victory. With her lover fully in Natsuki began to ride her lover Shizuru was on autopilot as she could do nothing accept let her lover riding her. Feeling that tight warmth emanating from her lovers tight firm young pussy she found strength to match teen's thrusts. Grabbing Natsuki's hips Shizuru began to pump her cock threw her lovers tight folds.

"Ahhh Shizuru f-faster please!"

Doing as her lover commanded Shizuru roughly took her lovers hips while lifting her own to thrust deeper in her violated core known as her pussy. Laying herself down on top of her lover to where both of their hardened buds met Natsuki noticed she was in her lover's favorite position. A smirk came forth on Shizuru's features as her thrusts began to go faster. Gripping the blondes shoulders Natsuki gritted her teeth as Shizuru plunged her dick within her walls. Feeling herself tighten she felt a ball nuzzle its way into the pit of her stomach closing her eyes she bit on her lovers neck before closing her walls on her lovers cock.

"N-Natsuki I'm going to c-ahhh!"

"S-Shizuru...ahhh..." After tremors of their orgasm subside the two lovers still connected rested within each other's embrace.

"I love you Natsuki," said the woman with a weary tried smile.

"I love you as well Shizuru."

_**Next day…**_

"So its approved Kuga, Natsuki will be attending next semester," said an older man leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you so much director Lu," said the purple-haired head mistress before standing up. Walking out she closed the door to see Saeko looking with determination within her eyes.

"So…"

"So they approved her," said Himeno.

"They did what how can that be? I mean we don't even know what level this girl is operating on," said Saeko looking with worry.

"So what that's what this school is about if she can't find her way we will help her." Walking towards the elevator the two got in leaving the sounds of the machinery to themselves.

"Oh really... How much did that woman give you back there?"

"What are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying how much did Fujino give you to grease your palms with?"

"Nothing for your information and even if I did get something why should it matter. I mean I would expect you to as her mother to be doing this."

"What are you saying," asked Saeko her anger boiling.

"You know what I'm saying for a mother that states that she cares you sure aren't acting like it."

"What are you saying I d-"

"Oh so now you do care? Look I don't know what you're going to do about this situation, but it needs to be fixed and now."

"How I handle things is none of your concern," said Saeko rubbing her sore cheek where Shizuru struck her.

"It is now because Natsuki Kuga is an official member of my school," said the Himeno in a firm tone. Walking out of the elevator Saeko felt the walls to her heart shut along with the metallic doors of the elevator.

"Official member huh," said the older woman taking out her mobile.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hello Fujino residence," said the tawny-haired ex porn star. Not expecting the behemoth of a woman to answer Saeko straightened her voice before speaking to the woman.

"I'm calling to speak with my daughter," said Saeko in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry she's not here to speak with you she's with my credit card and the mall right now," said Shizuru closing her magazine.

"What do you think you can gain out of this? I know about you Fujino as well as your "work."

"Ara really now did you like it?" With a blush Saeko held the phone back at the confident tone in her daughter's guardian's voice.

"Look I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you get from twisting up my daughter in your…love games. But I am going to reveal you."

"Your daughter hmm… says the woman that threw her out like trash."

"Oh and you don't think I know about you as well...it seems to me your family's history isn't so bright and clean as well." Looking in shock at the woman's bold statement Shizuru glared with fire in her crimson eyes.

"Look if you came here to insult me then do it when I have personally caused damage to you. If not then stop acting like a child and get back into your daughter's life."

"You think you know everything! You can't imagine what I have been through and what I had to do!"

"Neither can you at least you had a fighting chance being an adult, but to leave a child! Well there's no more need to yell at you your guilt says it all."

With a loud click Saeko looked at her mobile in anger before throwing it towards the ground not knowing the purple haired principal saw.

* * *

_**AN: Well I'm glad that everyone had a happy new year and a safe mass I'm glad you got to enjoy the smutty gifts I bought all of you -_^**_

_**Preview:**_ "_Your mother called."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	27. Desired by Ties Part 2

_**AN: Guess whose back? Back again, Textgirl's back tell a friend. I'm back ladies and ladies and more hot ladies now let's get this story pushing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage Full Blown Lemon coming your way***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki returned back with her heart filled with vigor, her mind washed away the events of the past days. With her mind still fresh from her trip, she smiled that the thought of Shizuru her lover happily forcing her to go. The cobalt-haired teen used her key; heading towards the door she looked to see the small smile from the tawny-haired woman herself.

Gulping at the discomfort that she saw, Natsuki pressed on for more questions within her vibrant eyes. Looking over Shizuru sighed before patting her jeaned knee telling her lover to come. Sitting on her futanari's strong muscular leg that supported her body with ease; Natsuki looked into Shizuru's red jewels. Combing her hands in golden tresses of wheat Natsuki pushed back the thoughts that her mind was telling her heart.

"Natsuki…mmm…"

"What is it Shizuru? You can tell me…"

"Your mother called."

Feeling her heart drop she was glad not to hear the thing that her mind told her the most. Shrugging the news off Natsuki looked towards the twenty-seven year old before speaking timidly.

"What did she say?"

"Well she sure is a brash woman I will say that," inquired the tawny-haired woman scratching chin nervously.

"What did she say Shizuru?"

"Nothing of grave importance really, just that she wanted to speak with you."

"How come I have a strange feeling that you aren't telling me what I really need to know?" Shizuru looked deeply into the teen's eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind the teen's ear, sighing Shizuru spoke.

"Well she had not so pleasant things to say about our relationship."

"Is that so…the nerve of that woman," shouted Natsuki before shooting up from the ex-porn star's lap. Shizuru looked up with shocked red jewels at the teen's brash action. Natsuki walked over towards the phone calling Shizuru looked up before speaking.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling that woman right now! She has no right to tell you that it's my life and I'm yours not hers!" Moved by the words that came from her ex-coworkers mouth Shizuru smiled. Standing up then pressing the disconnect button Shizuru walked behind her lover. With cat like eyes, the woman of fawn locks watched as Natsuki craned her neck in an attempt for her to explain her actions.

Pressing her painfully aroused erection towards the teen's backside, Shizuru kissed Natsuki's craned neck. Relaxing into the woman's strong arms she licked her lips painfully before giving out a moan.

"S-Shizuru…why did you…ohhhhh…"

Painfully breaking apart and staring into the sixteen year-olds eyes, Shizuru nuzzled her nose with her lovers. "Please don't call I don't want to start anything with your mother, besides I'm scared." Turning around within her girlfriend's arms Natsuki's look of concern turned into deep worry.

"What are you scared of Shizuru?"

Without a word Shizuru crushed her lips onto the teens with slight surprise. Natsuki was taken back, knocking over the small stand where the phone place was once on it now remained unhooked upon the lonely floor. With little to no effort at all Shizuru lifted the teen bridal style never breaking the kiss that they scared.

Natsuki's panties began to soak with pleasure as her pussy lips began to contract and uncontract from her twitching clit. Something in the teen loved it when her lover used her strength. Knowing that the woman that carried her was gentle she loved her lover's masculine strength as well.

Kicking open the door with her size elven boot she smiled into the kiss with Natsuki following along. Breaking apart for air Shizuru set the teen down on the bed. With a smile she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal nothing under on bare skin and the shining jewels pierced onto her nipples. For the first time in Natsuki's teen life she was glad that she had worn a skirt as the wetness pooled down her legs.

Shizuru licked her lips before rubbing the front of her blue jeans, leaving a faint print of outline of her throbbing cock. Natsuki panted heavily as each piece of breath felt like lead as she looked with sexual desire along with her lover. The cobalt-haired teen pulled her hips upwards as she let her skirt rise up giving Shizuru a clear view of her panties.

Knowing that her lover had a fetish of jacking off while looking at her wet juicy pussy folds, Natsuki proceeded to speak.

"I-I need you to sit back in that chair I know you want to watch me Shizuru." Smiling and doing as she was told she watched as nodded Shizuru unbuttoned her jeans. Never breaking eye contact Shizuru was stripped down into a pair of red short-cut boxer briefs with black lining around the edge of the underwear.

"Show me how you jack off Shizuru I know you think about me all the time." Looking at the saturated panty Shizuru licked her lips as she saw the teen's finger reach down. Taking her forefinger and thumb she pushed the whit panty aside giving the woman before her full excess to her pink hot folds. Feeling dirty and turned on, Natsuki stuck out her tongue curving it in a signal telling Shizuru to come. Like a dog obeying its master, Shizuru came taking the teen by the ankle she turned the teen so that she was at the center of the bed.

Slipping off the remainder of her clothes, Natsuki was left in the same state as her lover. With nothing but small white panties to cover her that were now being pulled roughly by her lover. With a rip Natsuki was now exposed taking out her painfully throbbing cock Shizuru looked with lust.

Taking the girls hips within her hands and trusting it upwards she proceeded to eat the teen's pussy. With a moan Natsuki's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Shizuru's tongue rapidly flicked over the clit of her lover making her hips buck harshly.

"S-Shizuru…ohhhhh…yes eat m-more."

Not one to disappoint she did as she was told while eating she reached down to jack off her cock. Wanting to cum on her girlfriends pussy as well as deliver a cream-pie towards her girlfriends inner folds she held off. Soon Natsuki bucked in Shizuru's mouth releasing her fluid's into her mouth. Shizuru knew that she wanted her girlfriend's folds on her without asking she probed her lover's folds.

With a loud moan Natsuki sprung back to life as the thick hard meat entered in her. Feeling full and pleased she caressed Shizuru's rough yet smooth cheek. Without a moment's hesitation the twenty-seven year old pounded into her lover continuously. Not wanting her lover to stop Natsuki reached downwards smacking the futanari's ass making her moan more.

With her thrusts fast and long Natsuki felt her peak rise with every knee thrust. With long scratches that were now starting to form on her lovers back, Natsuki looked into the tearful eyes of the woman above her.

"S-Shizuru…ahhh…bout…to…"

"Ahhh…N-Natsuki…"

With that final word the two climaxed with a trembling force that had no business belonging to this world. Time stopped as it only could do within the lover's sweaty embrace. Still attached Natsuki watched as the woman rested her head in the crook of her neck. After their pants returned towards their normal heart rate Shizuru kissed the crook of her lover's smooth porcine skin.

"So do you want to tell me what was wrong?"

"Natsuki…"

"I know something is wrong never have you been this aggressive; as well as not wanting me to give you a blowjob."

"I'm just scared…"

"Scared of what…come on you can talk to me."

"Your mother she said that all I'm doing is using you for my love games. Maybe she's right maybe I'm just selfish and sick."

"No you're not playing any love games with me I know you're not Shizuru. It's alright to be selfish because as I have said before I'm yours."

"Natsuki…what about people I mean if they see us together the-"

"Let them see us together I don't care, but I do understand your fear. It is a problem if my mother knows and she calls the authorities. I am scared that she will try to have us separated but I'm not going to let that happen.

_**Next day…**_

With a huge gulp a pit of nerves came into Natsuki's body as she looked at the uniform in the mirror she sighed. Thanks to her lovers influence she was able to get the teen into class with extra tutoring of course. The teen looked in surprise as she was in shock at her lovers influence.

"It looks good on you."

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru with a sizzling frying pan with meat a long white cooking apron on her frame. Behind her apron she saw a pair of blue denims with a red flannel shirt that was neatly tucked in.

"Yea if you think I should wear this thing I'm not going to fit in," said Natsuki with a smile. Knowing that her lover was joking Shizuru smiled.

"Well that's too bad I was hoping that you would become prom queen so you can take me to the dance."

"No way you're supposed to take me to the dance," smiled Natsuki.

"Ara but rules can change; speaking of that when you're finished I have breakfast ready for you."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Saeko sat in the car her mind in turmoil. Hearing a few days ago from factuality that a new transfer student was coming she prepared for the worst. Knowing that she had to get out of the car she made her way out walking in long strides to the office that she needed to get to.

Walking in she spotted the older woman before getting her nodded approval to go in the office. Once in she saw that Himeno was dressed in a purple dress suit much like her black and white one.

"Have a seat Saeko."

Sitting down Saeko looked down wards at the desk before her. Looking she spotted the paper that slid across the desk. Taking the paper and opening it she spotted the rooster of her class looking down she spotted one name in particular.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Simple the board and I thought it would be good that you serve as Natsuki's homeroom teacher. Since you do work with students that are behind, also you can work with your daughter more."

"You know that I can't do that!"

"Why not it is the duty you were sworn to when you began your career teaching."

"No I cannot teach her you're going to have to find someone else," spoke Saeko shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but the broad has decided this is non-negotiable," said Himeno. Taking the paper from her desk Saeko glared at the paper before storming out. Walking in Maria looked with concerned eyes Himeno held her hand up telling the older woman not to worry.

"It's nothing…"

"I take it that Saeko was not pleased with the board's choice," spoke the elder woman.

"Yes she wasn't, but Saeko has to learn that something's you can't avoid. Like they say a mother is a god in there children's eyes."

"Well I hope that Saeko as well as Natsuki can understand that."

"Yes I hope so too."

* * *

_**AN: Well that's it I'm back but right now I'm going through some problems with my living situation, but I will try to write as much as possible.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I would like to introduce you to a new student her name is Natsuki Kuga."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	28. Desired by Ties Part 3

_**AN: Hey folks desire by starlight coming up**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage Full Blown Lemon coming your way***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru pulled up the car still hot from their love making. Shizuru looked with concerned eyes at the woman of her dreams. With Natsuki's head turned at the school before her she looked as she watched the flood of student's course in. Not wanting to make a scene by getting out of the car she turned to her lover and then spoke.

"I-I don't think this is such a great idea Shizuru."

"Well where would you prefer me to drop you off at Natsuki?"

"I don't know I just don't want to cause too much attention," said Natsuki in a nervous tone.

"Ara I suppose your right also I don't want them to smell the inside of this car. It would be unfortunate if they found out about our relationship," said Shizuru with a wink.

"True," said Natsuki with a chuckle. After the cobalt haired girl spoke, she looked into the crimson irises of her lover before planting a small kiss on her cheek. Soon the bell that signaled a warning for all students and staff alike sounded. Forgetting about their plan Natsuki soon rushed out of the car.

"Have a great day Natsuki."

"You too Shizuru..."

Shizuru watched as her lover drifted away. Nervousness flooded her senses as she worried about her partner's sake over her own.

…

"I'm sure you'll like it here Kuga-san your home room teacher will be Kuga-sensei," spoke Himeno. Natsuki looked at the halls as she could only study on one thing. The woman that would be her teacher for the remainder of the year was Natsuki's one concern.

Walking in Natsuki looked with a glare as she looked at her older reflection. Disgust invaded her stomach, as she let herself into the pit of lies that she herself created.

"Can I have your attention students," spoke the principal. All students looked up at her as she could feel everyone's eyes on her. The heat of their stares capitated her, but burned her alive in its deep transgressing fire.

"I would like to introduce you to a new student her name is Natsuki Kuga."

Looking from the corner of her eye she looked as the woman that gave birth to her flinched. Knowing that the students within the class room would connect the dots she thought of a plan.

"Now that she has been introduced I will leave her to you Kuga-sensei," spoke Himeno with a smirk. Saeko looked with a glare at the woman's intentions that were layered behind her smile. Walking out and closing the door behind her she looked over at her daughter. Like a seal along the mist of angry great whites, she spoke her nerves unwavering in there attack within her gut.

"Natsuki would you like to say something about yourself to the class," asked Saeko.

"Yes I would like to share something with the whole class. Instead of calling me Natsuki Kuga you can call me Natsuki Fujino I have no relation to our sensei here. Now where's my seat," said Natsuki with a glare.

Saeko looked shocked as she looked at the determined face of her daughter, the two held there stare until she was the first to speak.

"If you would please take a seat in second row the back."

Without a word Natsuki headed towards the back. Taking her seat she could hear the whispers of her fellow classmates.

Not paying attention she focused on the task at hand.

…

"There must be a reason why you called me on my only off day not that this is bad of course."

Shizuru sat her skin showing in the blaring sunlight she looked over towards the blonde next to her. Shaking her head she smiled at the woman next to her.

"Kannin na for coming still it's great to have you here Claudel so how's the production coming?"

"In all things have been pretty slow but that girl named cherry has had it hard. I mean she has been doing all the scenes as well as other tasks. Yamada basically had to rewrite the whole script, so what was it exactly did you say to him?"

"Nothing I just felt like I needed to put a dint in his armor that's all," commented the tawny-haired woman as she stretched out on the beach chair.

"S-So what will you do now? I mean are you going to join another production company?"

"No…"

"What about your parents are you going back to them?" Shizuru looked with serious eyes at the woman's question only to smile fondly before speaking her thoughts.

"No I'm not going to go back to them I'm thinking of taking my career to a different level. More on the lines of cooking. Ara but who knows I have enough money to last me for a life time."

"I see and what about Natsuki is she alright?"

"I should hope so right now she is within her own her own battle."

"Oh I see…"

…

Natsuki looked on as the sound of her mother's voice grated her ears. Her heart wanting to shout at the woman that claimed to give birth to her. Wanting her anger to shout out form the roof tops she looked in her hand as her pencil broke in two. It wasn't until the bell rung dismissing everyone to lunch it wasn't until a soft hand was placed on her shoulder that she spoke.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kuga-sensei," bit Natsuki harshly.

"Oh…ok…look Natsuki I'm this wasn't my idea."

"I know it wasn't your idea I mean you didn't want to see me for over five years what's another five more."

"Look…I…"

"Save it Saeko lets just make this clear you teach me and I learn that's about it."

* * *

_**AN: well read & review**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Look you don't need to get into my business with Shizuru she's more then you will ever be!"_

_**Zero **_


	29. Desired by Impulse Part 1

_**AN: Hey folks DBS coming up**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning sum underage situations here not too underage Full Blown Lime coming your way REALLY I MEAN IT***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Saeko looked onwards at her daughter for the first time she couldn't contain herself, as she let her anger get the best of her. No matter the situation she turned towards the one person that she could blame.

"You may be right maybe that all I could ever be is your teacher and you my student. Even though the situations of the past have happened, I still want to give our relationship as mother and daughter a try."

"Tch…you can't even give me a reason why you left me and you're expecting me to just up and forgive. Tell me one reason why I should start over with you?"

Saeko sighed as she knew her explanation would be hard, but in her heart within hearts she knew that the truth would be harder.

"Look I don't have a reason I just want to protect you from her. Look your only sixteen there is no way for you to have a life with Shizuru. I mean her job…look Natsuki I'm just telling you this thing you have with Shizuru is a mistake." Knowing that her mother's excuse was false, Natsuki's fist tightened in anger at the older Kuga's comment.

"How dare you," asked the teen through gritted teeth. Looking with sorrowful blue eyes Saeko opened her mouth to speak.

"Natsuki…"

"Look you don't need to get into my business with Shizuru, she's more then you will ever be!"

"Now look Natsuki that's not fair am your mother just give me a chance," spoke Saeko her anger rising.

"No you look Saeko I love Shizuru and Shizuru loves me and she is more then you'll ever be! I mean how can you even mutter words such as love? You don't deserve to be called a mother! If anything I would consider a wild animal to be a better mother then you. Shizuru is all I have and before you talk about her and the work she does, you should worry about the work you have done as a parent."

With that comment said, the teen got up from her seat to walk out the door only to stop at the doorway. Without looking back the teenage cobalt-haired girl spoke to the other woman.

"I don't feel so good after this conversation I'm going to infirmary."

…

Shizuru dried her hair as she watched her friend pop open a bottle of wine. Knowing that her friend would not offer she smiled as she plopped down on the sofa.

"I always wondered Shiz…"

"Hmmm…"

"When you wear bikinis you always tend to hide what you have down there well."

"Ara you implying something Claudel," commented Shizuru with a smile.

"Hell yes I am I'm wondering do you tape it down there?"

"Ara such a bold question, but if you must know I shall tell you. For bikinis for photos yes I do tape it down as well as any other feminine situation."

"Oh I see well speaking of feminine situation's how's it going with Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled at her lovers name wishing that she wasn't at school she spoke about her lover.

"Everything's fine I'm glad that Natsuki gave school a chance again. Unlike me she's a very smart young woman and I intend to treasure that."

"Oh so things are getting hot and heavy huh?"

"Ara I wouldn't say hot and heavy it's more of an inferno with a wonderful warm sensation."

"Are you talking about Natsuki and your relationship or about Natsuki's pussy?" Shizuru blushed and glared at the woman cross from her on the couch. Holding her hands up in surrender Claudel spoke.

"Hey, hey it was just a joke don't hold it against me, but if I can be so bold here. I have to say that even though you look like a woman on the outside; you still can't deny what your cock wants and that is that sixteen year old. I mean if I was as lucky as you I wouldn't let her leave the house without a proper tune up."

Just as Shizuru was about to return her friends rebuttal she received a phone call. Looking at the caller id she noticed it was at her lover's school.

"Ara this is Shizuru Fujino speaking."

"Hey Shizuru it's me mmm…I d-don't feel so well can you come and pick me up." Worry stuck her heart as Shizuru stood up and walked down the hallway. Once in the room she retrieved a pair of blue jeans and a black button down shirt.

"I'm right on my way." Turning from the phone she covered the bottom piece of the phone so her lover wouldn't hear.

"Claudel would you mind locking up," asked the tawny-haired woman while slipping on her pants.

"Yeah I got it besides I'm done with the wine anyways so there's no reason for me to stay."

"Ookini Claudel…" With that Shizuru was back on the phone with her lover and out the door with black shirt unbuttoned.

…

Natsuki looked up towards the ceiling her thoughts wondering, seemed for painful then the throbbing between her legs. Knowing that the infirmary was not the right place to unleash her wild desires, she still stared at the white ceiling wishing for her lover to come.

Ten minutes passed as Natsuki rose up from the sounds outside knowing her lovers smell she got up.

"Kuga-san you cannot get up your sick," spoke the unnamed nurse. With that line spoken Shizuru was in front her panting with panic. With one swift hug she gathered the teen into her arms bridal style and walked out. Once the car started the two were down the street knowing that she couldn't contain herself Natsuki spoke.

"Shizuru pull over the car." Doing as her other half instructed Shizuru loosened her seatbelt to rub the teens back panic on her face.

"Ara Natsuki do you feel sick? Do you need to throw up?"

"No I'm fine it's just that…please don't hate me for this."

"Ara Natsuki I could never hate you what are you talking ab-" With her words cut off Shizuru was locked in a heated lip lock with her teenage lover. Sliding her tongue in the teen's mouth Shizuru took control of the kiss, unfortunately her lungs needed air just as her lovers. Both panting heavily Shizuru was the first to speak.

"So this is what you wanted huh my Natsuki?" Shaking her head rapidly, Natsuki licked her lips as she couldn't control the wetness flooding in her white panties.

"I see well let's get this car started so we can get you home," stated the tawny-haired woman. Starting the car she prepared the long drive home.

With her eyes on the road Shizuru couldn't help but glance at her lover's heated form. Wanting to give up everything and have her lover's lips and pussy around her cock her dick twitched in her pants. Knowing the look that her lover made Natsuki could tell what the tawny-haired woman was thinking.

Taking off her seat belt her hand reached over towards the driving Shizuru's leg. Squeezing tight Natsuki bit her lip in anticipation. Sliding her hand towards her lover's center, Shizuru looked down at her center her dick hard and imprinted into her pants.

Shifting her legs to encourage her lover she watched as her lover took her hard cock out of her pants. Trying to concentrate on the road she held firmly onto the wheel. As soon as her hard dick was out she felt her warm mouth on her cock.

"Ahhh Natsuki d-don't your…I h-have to ahhh…"

Natsuki's tongue slipped up and down on her lovers cock. Paying special attention to the tip of her lovers head she swirled her tongue. Going faster she knew her lover was in ecstasy as Shizuru's hips trusted up wards towards her speed.

"Ara what a nice mouth…ahhh I wanna cum in it…"

Thrusting her hips upwards Natsuki took that sign as a means to speed up. Wanting nothing but her lovers seed in her mouth sped up her motions. Shizuru was in pure bliss as it took every ounce of strength to keep the two from crashing. From her years in the porn industry she had forgotten everything about distraction from pleasure.

Using all of her strength to think while her hot lover was on her cock; she pulled into a love hotel parking lot. Turning off the engine she let herself go into her lover's mouth.

"Ahhh Natsuki I'm gonna…c-cum…" After Shizuru muttered those words a hot load unleashed its self into Natsuki small awaiting mouth. Swallowing every single drop of cum Natsuki licked her lips zipping up her lover's fly she looked at her surroundings before speaking.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it I missed you." Catching her breath Shizuru spoke. "I-It's alright I love you my Natsuki, now in turn for making me worry we are going to this love hotel and you're going to let me fuck you senseless."

"Shizuru is that really what you want to do?" taken back by the question she knew that her lover was nervous yet shy still with their love making sessions. Something told the blonde that her lovers question was more than what she thought.

Rubbing her rough chin against her lovers cheek Natsuki noticed something new from her lover.

"No that's not what I want to do I really want to make love to you. It's just that I have been in the industry for so long that my words come off as harsh or uncaring. But, it's just that I need to learn how to put my hearts words into action."

"I see…it's alright it's a problem that I have too. I think we could work on it together," spoke Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I suppose we can, now shall we continue our love making."

Getting out of the car Natsuki and Shizuru walked out towards the motel. In an instant the couple were relieved that no one was in the front. With a happy sigh the two went to the automatic entry. Natsuki walked down the hall with her lovers arm snugged around her waist with a sigh the blue-haired woman made it towards there room. Her nervousness never felt this intense knowing that her lover would never hurt her Natsuki settled her body as she only wanted to forget.

* * *

_**AN: Well everyone read and review I'm just getting back into the swing of things after being away for a while.**_

_**Preview: **__"You know Natsuki; you're going to have to figure out where you want to take things with your mother."_

_**TEXTGIRL**_

_**OUT**_


End file.
